Um Jammer Lammy: Party Like a RockStar
by BigJ89
Summary: After months of hard work and their first live show, Milkcan finally signed on to a record company, but how will fame influence the girls?
1. Chapter 1

The concert that night went as perfect as Milkcan has hoped. Despite the troubles everybody have to go through, Katy, Lammy, and Ma-San all manage to have their name spread throughout the town like wildfire, and have months of practice pay off by becoming the talk of the town. Two weeks later, a phone call wakened the lamb guitarist herself, Lammy. Lammy raised her head and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Said Lammy, who just awakened from her slumber. "Lammy, it's Katy. Are you up yet?"

Lammy could tell that Katy was frustrated over something. "N-not really. Did something happen?"

Katy was seconds away from blowing her top, but she looked behind her to see Ma-san and a mysterious man with a bag of money for a head looking at her, Kat gave an unconvincing smile towards them and turned back around to her cell phone. "Lammy, we went over this last week. A record producer, Richie Moneybags, will be at my house at 9:00 A.M. Wednesday mourning to talk about the contract we're supposed to sign."

Lammy suddenly remembered the conversation the band had. "Wait, you mean THIS Wednesday?"

"Yes! And it's 9:10!"

Lammy's heart began to race as the only thing that she can think about is Katy's and Ma-san's angry faces. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry!"

"Look Lammy, I don't care how you get here, just be here before 9:30, got it?"

"Ok, I promise I'll be their soon, and I'm really sorry!"

"Stop apologizing and go!"

Katy tuned her cell phone off and turned to Ma-san, who is reading a book, and the producer with a smile. "I'm sorry; Lammy is just running a little late. She'll be here any minute, I promise!"

"I hope so, for the sake of your career..." Said the producer as he drinks his coffee given to him from Katy. "Tell me, has this 'Lammy' ever been late for rehearsal before?"

Katy eyes widen as she thought back to the night when not only Lammy, but Ma-san and herself were late for their gig. "W-well, t-this is completely normal for Lammy. She might appear that she'll never show up, but that's pretty much her gimmick!"

The producer raised his eyebrow. "Gimmick?"

"Yes, of course! Trust me; you'll know Lammy when you see her…on time! Because…she'll be here on time…hahahaha…"

Katy let out a painfully fake laugh as she looks at Ma-san for support, who in turn looked back at her book and continued reading. "! #! #! #... (Idiot…)" Ma-san muttered to herself. Katy walked over to Ma-san and sat next to her. Katy lend closer to Ma-san's ear. "How about a little help over here?"

Ma-san whispers back at Katy. "!#!#!#!#!#!# (I want to, but I'm pretty sure the mental hospital is closed…)

"Ma-san!"

The producer heard Katy's shout, and began to get a little startled. Katy covers her mouth in embarrassment. "I am SOOO sorry! Can Ma-san and I please be excused? We need to…powder our nose."

"Sure, of course. This is your house after all…"

"!#!#!#!#!#!#" (Wait, why come we both have to go at the same time?")

"Just come on!" Katy shouted as she grabs Ma-san's arm and dragged her to the bathroom and locked the door. "Ma-san, I know you have somewhat of an anger issue when it comes to anything you come to contact with, but for once in your life, can you please act normal in front of the person that can change our lives for the better?"

"!#!#!#!#! (Normal? This is coming from the girl who, despite being the calm one in the group, shouted at Lammy on the phone and sweating like you've just ran for 20 miles without stopping!"

Katy checked her forehead; she really was sweating like crazy. "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"!#!#!#!#! (A little nervous? I think you have some personal demons you need to deal with!")

Katy grabbed a napkin and wiped her face, trying to clean herself up. "Right…ok, let's try this again, but this time, help me out, please?" Ma-san looked at Katy and sighed "!#!#!#!#!# (Yeah, yeah, whatever.")Katy and Ma-san walked out of the bathroom and saw the producer on his phone, which made Katy panic, but more subtle. "Oh no, he's on the phone! He's probably saying that we will never amount to anything and we should stop this band before we embarrass ourselves!"

Ma-san looked at Katy and walked away from her, fully convinced that she's the sanest person in the group. The Producer looked up to see Ma-san sitting in front of him. "Aw, Ma-san, correct? Where did your band leader go?"

"!#!#!#!#!#!(She's having a temporary mental breakdown, no big deal. Anyway, who was that on the phone?")

The producer was shocked by Ma-san's up front personality. "Well, it was the guys back at the studio. I might have to leave soon if this 'Lammy' isn't here soon."

"!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# (Don't worry, Lammy might be a wimp, but not once did she ever break a promise to the band. She'll be here.")

"You really think so?"

"!#!#!#!#!# (No…I know so.")

Ma-san and the producer stared each other down while Katy is on the floor, breathing heavily until a loud explosion was heard from the outside. Everybody but Ma-san was started by the explosion. The door suddenly flung open to reveal Lammy, wearing a white karate gi covered in smoke and a slightly damaged guitar. "Sorry, a lot of stuff happened on the way here." Lammy explained as she sat down next to Ma-San. Katy, excited to see Lammy here on time, ran towards her and gave her a soul crushing hug. "Lammy! I know you'd come! I could just kiss you right now!"

"P-please don't…and can you please stop hugging me? I c-can't breathe…Katy…?"

A few moments later, Katy, Ma-San, and Lammy are sitting next to each other, looking nervously at the producer, who is pulling out a piece of paper from his briefcase."Let's get straight to the point, my name is Richie Moneybags, and I run a record company called Bad Creation Inc. I've recently watched your concert on video, and I have to say, I was impressed with this bands talent, and trust me, I'm a very hard man to impress." Richie put the paper down on the table and pushed it near the three girls. "This here is the contract that can change your life for the better. Sign your names on the dotted line and the name 'Milkcan' will spread around the world faster than fire in a gasoline covered forest." The three band members looked at the paper and to each other.

"Well guys…" Said Katy with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Is everybody ready to make history as the best band in the world?" Katy said while she held her hand out.

"!#!#!#!#!#( Well, it's not like I have anything else better to do…)" Ma-San said as she touched Katy's hand. Lammy looked at her friends, knowing deep down that she was afraid to make such a drastic decision, then she looked at Katy and Ma-San's hand together and little by little, her confidence came back. "If it's for the band, then I'm ready." Lammy placed her hand on top of everybody else's. The girls looked at each other with bold confidence, more sure of themselves than ever before.

"Girls? I'm on a schedule, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, right! Sorry about that." Said Katy as she grabbed a pen and signed her name on the paper. Ma-san grabbed the pen and signed her name as well, and finally Lammy. The Producer grabbed the paper and put in his briefcase. "Congratulations girls, Milkcan are now sponsored by Bad creation Inc. The contract will be valid for two years, and your new studio is located in Barrow Street. I trust that I will see you all there tomorrow morning at ten?"

Katy stood up in excitement. "Of course! We'll be there with bells on, right girls?"

"!#!#!#!# (Whatever…)"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to be there early!" Said Lammy with a hint of confidence in her voice.

"Good, that's very good." Moneybags said as he stood up and walked towards the front door. "And remember girls, Bad creations expects only the best from our musicians. We look forward to doing business with you three." Moneybags then left the girls to themselves. For each passing second, Katy's smile grew wider until she shouted out in excitement. "YES! Finally, after months of hard work and tons of ups and downs, Milkcan is officially signed into a record label! Do you smell that girls?"

"The…smell of success?" Said Lammy, trying to make a joke. Katy looked at Lammy with a surprised look on her face. "Actually, I was going to say our blood, sweat, and tears not going to waste, but sure!" Katy wraps her arms around Lammy and Ma-San. "This is just the stepping stone. Soon enough, People outside of Parappa Town will soon hear of the super band, Milkcan, we just have to remember one thing…"

"!#!#!#!#!# (Keep practicing and don't suck?)"

Katy looked at Ma-San. "…Okay, two things; what Ma-san said, and no matter what, we're friends before we're anything else. We're almost like family, no matter what happens, we stick together, got it?"

Lammy and Ma-San were surprised by Katy's sudden change of behavior. "You don't really have to tell me and Ma-San that. I'll probably be too nervous to go out there without you guys by my side."

Katy let loose of Lammy and Ma-San and smiles. "Good! Now the only thing left to do is tell the guys the good news. I'm gonna call Parappa and tell him to gather everyone here. Oh man, I can see the look on their faces right now…!"

"Wait, you're calling them right now? But I have to be somewhere!" Said Lammy with a worried look on her face.

"Really?" Questioned Katy. "Is it really important?"

"!#!#!#!#!#...(Maybe it's a boyfriend…)" Mocked Ma-San.

"N-n-no! It's nothing like that!" Panicked Lammy, who feels uncomfortable talking about relationships. "I-I just made a promise to someone that I'll be there. I just don't want to be late for this."

Katy looked at Lammy, A bit worried about Lammy's well being. "I can't make you stay here. If you really have to go, then you can leave, just remember where you have to be tomorrow, understand?

"Don't worry, I'll leave extra early tomorrow!" Lammy grabbed her guitar and walked towards the front door. "Tell everybody I said hi!" Said Lammy as she left the house.

"!#!#!#!#(I still say it's a boyfriend…)" Said Ma-San, who's not convinced by Lammy's answer.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure Lammy isn't the type of person that's wants to be in a relationship that big…right?" Said Katy who's not convinced by her own words.

"!#!#!#!#!#(Well, it's only been around five months since Lammy came here, who knows what she did before she moved here.) Ma-san walked back to her seat and started reading the latest addition of Celebrity Gossip while Katy begins to worry about Lammy. "Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing…"

Katy decided not to waste any more time and call Parappa to tell him the news.

**So yeah, my first fan fiction, and its about a rapping talking dog and a guitar playing lamb. Even though I haven't played any of the games, I did watch all of the cut scenes within all three games and did a little research on one of the creator's websites. I'm not sure if I did the characters justice in the eyes of some fans who might enjoy the series. Please Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lammy stood in front of a door of somebody's house. Since it was the first time she had ever been to this house, Lammy was nervous, but when she thought about the promise she made and looked at the guitar in her hand, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. "Just a minute!" Said the female voice. Lammy looked around the outside of the house to see green grass, some gnome statues, and a red car in the driveway. The front door opens to reveal a teenage girl wearing a pink jacket and blue jeans. Her hair is shorter than Lammy's and had red highlights in her hair as well. This girl is only slightly shorter than Lammy. "Cool…you actually came…" Said the girl as she looks at Lammy with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, I would be here sooner, but I was busy…" Said Lammy. The girl continues to just stare at Lammy, making the moment more awkward as time passes. "So..."Said Lammy, trying to break the silence. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh…OH, of course!" Panicked the girl, as she moves out the way so Lammy can walk in. Inside, Lammy saw an old man reading the newspaper. "Hey Dad!" Said the girl in excitement. "Lammy's here! Can we both use the garage so she can teach me how to play the guitar and maybe one day I can become a great guitarist like Lammy and start my own band and become famous and one day me and Lammy can do a collaborative album that will sell millions of copies and I can die happy?"

Her father looked at his daughter and Lammy, who's waving at him with a weak smile. "Wait, aren't you the girl who ran in front of me, screaming 'I'm late, I'm late' while I was teaching my daughter how to drive?"

"Y-yeah…Sorry about that, I was in a rush."

The father looked at his daughter to see her bouncing up and down in excitement, not caring about the incident. "Apple?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Just…Keep her away from anything valuable, alright?"

"Whoooo!" Apple grabbed Lammy's arm and dragged her to a dark empty room. Apple turned the lights on to reveal an empty garage. "This is it. This is where I practice almost every day."

"This is pretty neat." Said Lammy as she looks around the garage. "There's lots of room, You can practice as much as you want…say, how long was it when you first started playing the guitar?"

"About two weeks ago, after I saw your concert."

"Really? You thought we were that good?"

"That good? You guys were awesome! I almost went insane when you jumped into the crowd like that!" Apple picked up the guitar sitting on a chair. "That moment had me thinking, maybe I should learn how to play the guitar so I can become as awesome as you."

Lammy turned red almost immediately by that comment and begin to stutter like crazy. "Whoa whoa whoa, y-y-you think that I'm…awe…some…?"

"Well, yeah! You were in total control over that guitar! I really love the band, but if I have to choose who my most favorite member is, it would be you!"

Lammy heart began to race as she hears these compliments coming from an almost complete stranger. Whenever Lammy was feeling down and inconfident about herself, Katy, and in rare cases, Ma-San comes in and try to cheer her up, but to have somebody beside her friends give her such a positive feedback was like a life changing experience. Lammy wasn't sure how to respond to such comments about herself, so she respond the best way she knows how. "T-thanks!" Lammy said while smiling. Apple smiled back at her. "No problem!"

Lammy prepares her guitar and was getting ready to teach her until Apple stops her. "Wait, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"How did you meet up with the other band members anyway?"

"You…really want to know? It might get boring. "

"Come on, I want to know how Milkcan came to be! I'm sure your story will be cool! Tell me, where did you fit in the picture?"

Lammy looked at her guitar and a flow of memories came to her when she moved in Parappa town months ago.

Lammy walked through the crowded hallway in the school she started going to recently. Being her first day in school, Lammy was already having trouble finding her classroom. She was so busy trying to find her classroom that Lammy bumped into another student, Katy, who was putting her stuff away in her locker. "Hey!" Said Katy while she raised her head up to face Lammy. "Watch where you're going, there's plenty of room on the hallway!"

"S-sorry! I'll be more careful!" Lammy was just about to dash away until Katy grabbed her shoulders.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be a new student here, are you? I've never seen you around here before."

Lammy slowly turned to Katy, who was putting on a smile. "Uhh…yeah, I just moved here…"

Katy quickly changed her tone to a friendlier demeanor for the stranger. "Oh, I see. Sorry if I sounded a little rude. There can be some real jerks that come to this school time to time just to start trouble."

"Ok…Well, I gotta go, so…"

"Will you wait?" Said Katy, who actually find Lammy's timid nature somewhat funny. "We didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Katy, and your name is…?"

Lammy saw Katy's hand reached out to her. "My name…is Lammy." Lammy almost had to force herself to finally shake Katy's hand.

"Good, now that we have things settled, we can get started on showing you where your class is."

"W-wait, what? How did you know I was lost?"

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious, seeing how confused you are right now."

"Oh…" Lammy said to herself while her face turned red.

"Let me see your schedule so I can tell you where you're supposed to go."

Without saying anything, Lammy took a piece of paper out from her back pocket and gave it to Katy. "Let's see…Oh, cool! We're in the same grade! We even have 1st period class together!" Lammy looked up to Katy, wondering how somebody can be happy taking the same class with somebody else they barely know. "You can just follow me after I get done with my locker, alright?"

"Sure, I can wait…"

Katy went back to her locker and grabbed a few books. Decided to be a little nosey, Lammy took a small peek inside Katy's locker while she wasn't paying attention to notice a picture of a guitar.

"Ok!" Katy said while she closed the locker. "I'm ready, just follow me!"

Lammy wanted to ask about the picture, but decided it was best to keep to herself, since she didn't ask to look inside Katy's locker. In class, everybody was in their seats, waiting for the teacher to come in. Lammy wanted to sit by herself at the back of the class, but Katy sat next to her, and followed another friend of Katy, Sunny Funny. "Hey Sunny." Said Katy with excitement. "Have you met Lammy before? She just moved here not too long ago."

Sunny looked at Lammy with a smile that made even Lammy feel a little warm inside. "Hi Lammy. How do you like this school so far?"

"It's ok…" A brief period of silence filled the air until Sunny asked another question. "So…who do you live with? Your parents? Grandparents?"

"…By myself."

Both Katy's and Sunny's eyes widen by that answer. "Really?" Said Katy. "But you're in high school! Your parents let you move into your own place?"

Lammy at first frowned when she thought about her parents, but soon replaced her frown with a fake smile. "Sure! My parents were pretty cool about it."

"That's amazing!" Said Sunny, who's seeing Lammy in a new light. "I wish I can move on my own, by my dad is overprotective of me. I might be an old lady before that day ever comes." A cell phone can be heard close by; it was coming from Sunny. She took out her cell phone to see who it is. "Oh look, Parappa sent me a text message!"

"Oh, yeah? How's that food poisoning treating him anyway?" Said Katy.

"Well, he said that he saw death standing over him, but I think that's just him trying to be funny…it's kind of cute…"

Katy narrowed her eyes at Sunny, smiling at Sunny as she text Parappa back. "What are you saying? 'Oh poor sweet Parappa, how I wish I wasn't in class right now and was standing by your side as I nurse you back to health?' "

Sunny started blushing immediately as she looks at her text; it was almost the same as Katy said. "S-shut up!" Shouted Sunny while trying to hide her phone. While listening to the two's conversation, Lammy thought to herself. "Wait…Parappa? Isn't that the name of the town?"

The teacher suddenly appeared before Lammy thought anymore about the name. "Sorry I was late, but they had a car wreck close to my house. They said it was caused by some girl saying 'I can't be late for my first day'. Weird, isn't it?"

The whole class laughed except for Lammy, who was worried if the people in the car accident were ok. "Now let's see…We're supposed to have a new student joining us today. Can that new student please stand up?"

Lammy didn't want to stand up to the class because she was really nervous, but Katy grabbed her arm and raised it. "Here she is! Her name is Lammy, and…"

"Thank you Katy, but I'm sure Lammy can speak for herself. Now Lammy, will you please stand up?"

Lammy paused for a moment, wondering what she's going to have to do next. She slowly rose from her seat until she was completely standing. "Now Lammy, tell us where you came from, what hobbies you have; just tell us all about yourself."

The whole class stared at her, making Lammy feel like she wants to pass out. "My name is Lammy…" She said and a low and quiet voice. "What was that? I couldn't hear you…" Said the teacher, who is moving closer to Lammy.

"You have to excuse my friend; she's a bit nervous, with this being her first day and all…" Said Katy, trying to help Lammy out.

"I see…Just tell us what you do for a hobby and I'll leave you alone."

To Lammy, talking about her favorite thing to do is the easy part. "I like to play the guitar."

The whole class was silent until a burst of laughter filled the room. "Now class, calm down!" The teacher shouted. The laughter died down, but there were still a few chuckles to be heard. "Now Lammy, if you're serious, maybe you can play for us sometimes?"

Lammy didn't respond. She simply sat down and put her head down. Katy leaned closer to Lammy and tapped on her shoulder. "Lammy?" Katy whispered. Lammy did not respond.

A few hours later, Lunchtime came. Lammy immediately rushed out the classroom and went straight to her locker. Lammy opened it to see her guitar, which put a smile on Lammy's face. She took her guitar and closed her locker, but before she could leave, Katy and Sunny caught up with her. "Lammy, where are you going?" Said Katy. "You rushed out of the classroom before I can see if you're…"

Katy then noticed the guitar Lammy was holding and she quickly changed her tone. "Lammy! You really can play the guitar!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Shouted Lammy, using her new found confidence to her advantage. "And I'm a darn good one at that!"

Katy and Sunny stepped back some, caught off guard by Lammy's sudden change in personality. "Wow Lammy, I didn't know you felt so strongly about this!" Said Katy, who actually likes the new Lammy she's looking at right now.

"Well, I do. Playing the guitar means everything to me and I just hate it when people doubt me when it comes to the guitar."

"Well, there is one way to prove to everybody that you can play the guitar…" Said Sunny while pointing to a poster on the wall. "The school is having a talent show this weekend at the school auditorium and today is the last day to sign up."

"Talent show…?" Said Lammy, while clutching her guitar.

"Yeah!" Said Katy, who is secretly coming up with another idea if she agrees to the talent show idea. "And best of all, if you win, there's a $100 grand prize waiting for you!"

Lammy could honestly care less about the prize money, she just wants to prove to everybody that she's a good guitarist. Without hesitating, Lammy walked towards the signup sheet on the wall and put her name on it.

"Way to go Lammy!" Shouted Katy while patting Lammy's back. "I think you'll do an awesome job!"

"Well, I don't think I'll do an awesome job…I KNOW I will!"

"Geez Lammy, tone down on the confidence. You're scaring me a bit."

While Lammy and Katy are joking about, Sunny looked through the list of names that will appear at the talent show.

"Say Lammy…" Katy said while sounding like the nervous one. "I was just wondering…if it's not too much trouble…" Katy moved closer to Lammy, which made Lammy nervous, even with the guitar in hand. "Katy…? What are you…?"

"I'm just going to come out and say it; I want you to teach me how to play the guitar, mainly the bass guitar!"

"Oh! That was close…" Said Lammy while holding her chest.

"What was close? What are you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Anyway, I'll be glad to help you, though keep in mind that playing the guitar and bass guitar is somewhat different, I can only teach you the basics. You're going to have to learn the rest on your own."

"That's alright, I think I can teach myself the rest on my own."

While looking through the names, Sunny came across one name she's all too familiar with. "Hey you two, come look at this!" Katy and Lammy walked towards Sunny and looked at the name Sunny was pointing to on the paper. "Ma-San?" Shouted Katy.

"Ma-San? Who's that?" Questioned Lammy as she looks at a worried Katy.

"Well, Ma-San is this awesome drummer who's in the school band. She doesn't say much, but she got some overpowered arm strength! One student had to learn that the hard way…"

"Yeah…" Said Sunny while thinking about that horrific moment. "I heard he learned how to spell the color blue now."

"That's great!"

"Hey, guys?" Said Lammy. "Do you guys think I have a chance against her on the talent show?"Sunny and Katy said nothing; they simply stared at someone who's behind Lammy. "Hey, what are you two looking at?" Lammy looked behind her and saw no one.

"!#!#!#!#!# (Down here, genius.)"

Lammy looked down and saw a little girl with a stick of dynamite on her head. "Oh, hey little girl, are you lost? You do know you have a stick of dynamite on your head, do you want me to take that off?"

"!#!#!#!#!#!#!# (Touch me and I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them.)"

Lammy stepped back from Ma-San, shocked by the words that are coming out of her mouth. Katy stepped in front of Lammy to protect her from Ma-San's explosive temper. "Come on Ma-San, she's new here, she doesn't know about you yet!"

Ma-San looked at Lammy and her guitar. "!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!( So, you're entering the talent show with that crappy looking guitar? Good luck, You're gonna need it…)" Ma-san then walked away. Lammy was heated when Ma-San called her guitar crappy, even to the point where she considered punching Ma-San right on her face.

"What did you say?" Said Lammy while slowly walking towards Ma-San. Katy and Sunny had to calm her down by stepping in front of Lammy and push her away. "Hey Lammy, we have to go, I know the lunchroom is crowded by now, right Sunny?"

"Yeah, I heard they were having pizza today, so we better hurry up. Come on Lammy."

Lammy said nothing, she only followed the two girls to the lunchroom, keeping quiet about how exciting it would be to rub her victory over Ma-San's face. A few days later, the talent show begun in the school auditorium. Sunny is within the audience, texting to Parappa while PJ is sitting next to her while eating a chocolate bar. "So, how's Parappa doing?" Said PJ.

"Parappa said he's doing fine…but he also said that he keeps seeing the grim reaper just looking at him." Sunny herself was confused by the text. PJ took another bite from his chocolate bar before he respond. "He should stick with rapping, because he's no good as a comedian."

"I agree."

Backstage, Katy is standing beside Lammy, giving her moral support. "Alright, Lammy, this is it. After Ma-San, you're next."

"Yeah, I know." Said Lammy, who's playing a few notes on her guitar to calm herself. Not too far off, Ma-San is setting up her drum kit. Ma-San looks in the distance to see Lammy looking back at her. The two turned it into a stare down, until they heard the principal on stage.

"Next on our list is our high school very own drummer, Ma-San!"

The crowd went wild by the sound of her name as the curtains raised up to reveal Ma-San sitting behind her drums. Ma-San picked up her drumsticks and set them down again, refusing to play. The principal walked towards Ma-San and whispered in her ears. "Ma-San? Is something wrong?"Ma-San suddenly snatched the microphone out of the principal's hand and began to shout. "!#!#!#!#!#!#!# (Bring out Lammy! I want to see who can play the best!)"

The whole audience began to whisper to themselves, "Who's Lammy?" There's a 'Lammy' that goes to this school?" "What instrument does Lammy play?"

Backstage, Katy's mouth was wide open while Lammy only held her guitar more tightly then usual. "What the heck is Ma-San thinking?" Katy finally said shouting. "I don't know…" Lammy responded. "I think she wants a battle. I might as well give it to her."

Katy looked at Lammy, still not over the sudden change of personality. "Are you crazy? You don't have to go out here if you don't want too!"

Lammy ignored Katy's advice and walked on stage, causing even more commotion from the audience. "THAT'S Lammy?" "Isn't she that shy student in my class?"

Lammy and Ma-San stared each other down before Ma-San raised her drumsticks and finally started playing. Each beat Ma-San made were in perfect rhythm. Lammy looked at the audience and noticed how everyone is dancing to Ma-San's beats. Ma-San finally stopped playing and the audience cheered. Not once did Lammy play her guitar in front of anybody before, but tonight will have to be the night where she will have to face her fears of being in the spot light. Lammy started by playing one string and suddenly Lammy began to play as fast and loud as she could to the point where sound waves can be seen. Some of the audience member's hearts skipped a beat, while others were so memorized by Lammy's talent that they begin drooling from the mouth. A few moments later, Lammy stopped playing and the audience fell silent until a burst of cheers soon followed.

"Lammy! Lammy! Lammy!" The audience cheered. Lammy looked back at Katy, who in turn gave Lammy two thumbs up. Ma-San raised her eyebrow and smirked, not even she can't pretend that she didn't enjoy Lammy's solo act. Ma-San began to play again, this time she's making the ground shake as she plays. Lammy also began to play, playing as loud and fast as she can, all while keeping in-sync with Ma-San's drums. The auditorium began to shake and while some students were going crazy with excitement, most of them were running away after noticing the building collapsing. Sunny stood up and tries to pull PJ up. "Come on, we have to go! This whole place is about to fall!"

"But it's just getting good!" Said PJ while eating a bucket of popcorn. The support beams gave in and the building finally gave in, falling on some of the students who stayed.

"And after all of that, the principal suspended both me and Ma-San for ten days, and during that time, Katy called both Ma-San and I to meet up in a restaurant." Said Lammy, finishing up the story."

"And that's how Milkcan came to be…?" Said Apple, who is completely mesmerized by Lammy's story that her mouth was open the whole time.

"Yep. Katy told me the reason she wanted to learn how to play the bass guitar was so she can make a band of her own. She got the idea from one of her friends named Parappa after he performed on stage. Ma-San wasn't sure about it at first, but after I've decided to join in, she came along as well. Katy came up with the name and all of us helped write the lyrics to the song you've heard in our concert."

"That…is so…AWESOME! Oh man, I can't wait to meet my future band members so I can have an awesome story like yours!"

"I'm sure you will." Lammy said while more glad that nobody was killed during the talent show. "If you really want to have a band of your own and be as good as me…"

"I can't cut any corners, right?" Apple said, making a painfully obvious reference to one of Milkcan's songs.

"Well, I was about to say practice every day and don't suck, but that works too!"

Apple grabs her guitar sitting next to her; it is a six-string guitar, similar to Lammy's. "Ok, we've wasted enough time already, we should get started now!

"Yeah, let's start by playing a song we already know."

Lammy and Apple soon began their practice that lasted for hours. During the practice, Lammy thought back to how she would practice with her friends, and she smiled all throughout the session with apple.

_**Nine pages total for this chapter. I wanted this story to have short chapters, but…ideas just came to me while I was typing. I wasn't sure how I should approach this chapter, since we don't really know how Milkcan came to be, but then I've decided to have some fun with it and make up my own, all while trying to make the story seem possible in the Parappa universe. I'm wasn't sure if Lammy really do play a six string guitar, I just imaged the PS controller and assumed that since we use only six buttons in the game, Lammy uses a six string guitar. Overall, I think I did a pretty good job, I just wish it was shorter, but once I get that writing vibe going on, it's hard for me to stop, and I even have to cut out some scenes to make it shorter. And Apple, the girl that have this huge fan crush on Lammy, I totally made her up at the fly. Despite the name, she's human, she just have a weird name.**_

_**All of the characters belong to their respected owners.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Katy and Ma-San are walking to the building their new boss told them to be. During their walk, they both can't help but noticed that the sky is slowly turning blacker as they get closer to the building. "!#!#!#!#!#!#!# (Nobody said it was going to rain today.)" Said Ma-San as she looks up at the sky. Katy looks at the sky as well, soon noticing the clouds circling around the building they were suppose to go. "That's strange. The buildings next to Bad Creations Inc don't have black clouds hovering over them…It's almost as if it's a sign…"

Ma-San looked at Katy, worried about the clouds as well. "!#!#!#!# (You really think so?)"

"…Nah! That's would be way too obvious and stupid. They must be using some special effects or something."

Katy continues her walk towards the building, not noticing how unconvinced Ma-San is about her observation. The two girls made it to the front of the building, completely ignoring the blue tent sitting next to them. "!#!#!#!#!#!# (Do you think we should've went by Lammy's apartment and made sure she's ready?")

"I thought about that at first, but then I realized that in order for us to stay together as a band, we have to trust each other. I don't want our band to be remembered as the band that had their 15 minutes of fame and broke up because we fought constantly among ourselves. If Lammy says she's going to make it on time, then she'll be here on time."

"!#!#!#!#!#!# (…A simple yes or no would've been great.)"

"Hey, I worked on that tidbit because I thought you would ask me a question about Lammy being late."

"!#!#!#!#!#(Really? Then you must have some crazy Saturday nights alone then.")

Katy looked at Ma-San with an expressionless look on her face. "Sometimes Ma-San, I really can't stand you…"

The tent began to move on its own, which Ma-San took noticed immediately. !#!#!#!#!#(Katy, look out!)"

Katy looked behind her and noticed the tent is moving on its own." AAAHHHHH!" Katy screamed as she ran behind Ma-San. "Punch it! Punch it!"

"Wait! Don't!" Shouted the voice. Lammy then appeared out of the tent, with her normal cloths on. "Guys, it's me!"

"Lammy?" Shouted Katy as she walks towards Lammy. "What were you thinking scaring me like that? In fact, why are you even sleeping in a tent outside the building we're supposed to be in?"

"Well…I figured that since I seem to arrive late on important days like today, I thought it would be a good idea to arrive a day early." Explained Lammy, Smiling nervously. "Hey, at least I'm here on time!"

Katy and Ma-San both looked at her, wondering whatever to call her crazy or pat her on the head. "I…honestly don't know what to say about that Lammy, so I'm going to ignore this giant elephant in the room and move on." Katy said as she turns towards the building and smiles. "This is the place girls. Bad Creation Inc. A lot of musicians want to get a contract from this place, but most of them just fall flat on their faces, but we, The Super Band Milkcan, have struck oil! Once we step inside this building, there's no going back! Are you guys ready?"

"!#!#!#!#!#!#!#(Again, those Saturday nights must really bring the animal out of you, huh?)"Ma-San walks right in, leaving the two behind.

"One of these days Ma-San…" Said Katy angrily as she follows Ma-San to the building. Lammy looks up in the sky to suddenly noticed the black clouds swirling above the building. "I hope nothing bad happens…" She said to herself and walked inside the building.

Meanwhile at Parappa's house, Sunny is sitting next to Parappa, watching jet baby, the animated tv series. "This is so cool!" Said Parappa. "I can't believe Jet Baby manage to beat up those guys in under five seconds!"

A thought suddenly came to Sunny without warning. "Say Parappa, do you remember when you were sick a few months back and you sent me a text message about some grim reaper standing over you?"

Parappa turned his attention to Sunny, surprised by the sudden change of subject. "Yeah, it's been a while, but sure. What made you think that?"

"I…Don't know." Responded Sunny, not even sure herself why she's talking about such trivial things as text messages. "Did that grim reaper even gave you its name?"

Parappa thought about it before responding. "Actually yeah, I think her name was…"

"Luna." Said the receptionist sitting behind the desk. Katy, Ma-San, and Lammy weren't sure how to respond to this woman randomly saying her name since they didn't ask for it.

"Uh…ok." Said Katy while laughing nervously. "But we asked you if Richie Moneybags is here? You see, we're Milkcan, and we were supposed to be here around 10:00 A.M., so we would appreciate it if…"

"Oh, so you're Milkcan! I heard all about you. You guys are my heroes…" Said Luna in a tone that's hard to tell if she's being sarcastic or not. "I'll call Mr. Moneybags to see if he's ready."

Katy and Ma-San looked at each other, wondering if the receptionist has a few screw loose. Lammy on the other hand noticed something weird about her. When Luna picked up the phone, she didn't dial any numbers, and yet, she still talked on it. Luna put the phone down. "Mr. Moneybags says he's ready. There's a code you have to enter in the elevator in order to get to it."

"Weird, but ok. What is it?" Said Katy.

"666!" Luna shouted. The lights around the building went dim and turned back on. Lammy hid behind the two girls, hoping she doesn't wound up getting hurt somehow. Luna suddenly burst in laughter. "Hahahaha! Oh man, I had you guys going with that! But seriously, the code is 123. Just take that one elevator down the hall and enter the code, you'll be there in no time."

"Uhh…thanks…I guess." Said Katy, trying her hardest to be polite in front of this crazy woman. Luna simply stared back at them, not saying a word. "Ok then…we have to go. Let's go guys." The girls slowly walks away, with Lammy looking behind to make sure that woman doesn't chase after them. Katy looked around to see if anyone wasn't close to them before responding. "That woman gives me the creeps! I hope that'll be the last time we talk to her!"

"Did anybody see how she was staring at us?" Said Lammy, getting chills down her spine. "It almost like she wants to eat us!"

The girls finally stumble upon the only elevator in the hall Luna pointed them to. "This is it?" Said Katy while looking around, making sure she haven't skipped any other elevators. "But the sign says that it goes down."

"!#!#!#!#!#(Maybe our new studio is in Hell…)" Said Ma-San, thinking how it would be like playing down there. Lammy started to panic, thinking about the time when she actually went there. "Oh no, I can't go back…"

Katy and Ma-San looked at her, confused by Lammy's comment. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Lammy realized what she said, and quickly tries to cover it up. "Oh, nothing! Don't mind me!" Lammy said nervously while trying to open the elevator. The door opened and Lammy ran right in. "We should get going." Katy and Ma-San are even more curious about Lammy's past, but they went right into the elevator anyway.

"So, the code is 123, right?" Katy said while looking at the one button on the elevator, which said '123'.

"!#!#!#!#!#(Gee, that code sure do look complicated, especially since the code is actually one button. Let's hope you don't screw this up Katy.") Said Ma-San. Ignoring Ma-San's sarcastic remarks, Katy pressed the button, which caused the elevator door to close and the elevator to start moving. During the elevator ride, Ma-San turned to Lammy, attempting to get into Lammy's personal business. "!#!#!#!#!#!#(So Lammy, what exactly did you had to do yesterday that you have to run out on us?)"

Lammy looked at Ma-San, embarrassed to let them know that she have a fan that likes her the most. "N-nothing…I just have to help a friend, that's all."

"!#!#!#!#!#(A friend? Who? Fatty PJ?)"

"No." Responded Lammy.

"!#!#!#!#!#!#( Dim-wit, Mary-Sue Sunny Funny?)"

"No."

"!#!#!#!#!#!#(Confidence Issue Parappa?)"

"No, and will you please stop talking about our friends behind their backs?"

"Yeah!" Katy jumped in. "You're getting pretty mean lately, more so then usual."

"!#!#!#!#(Sorry…)"

The elevator continues downward until Ma-San spoke up again. "!#!#!#!#(You having an affair with Matt Major idiot?)"

"MA-SAN!" Both Katy and Lammy shouted as the elevator finally stops. The door opened and the girls saw Mr. Moneybags standing in front of the door. "Welcome girls to your new studio!" Mr. Moneybags said while showing the girls the way out. Katy walked out first, following Ma-san and Lammy. "This is so awesome!" Shouted Katy as she looks around the room. "So I take it this is where we do our recording for now on, right?"

"Of course." Responded Mr. Moneybags. "And that's not all…" The producer led the girls to a door. "Katy, if you would do the honors."

Katy opened the door to reveal new sets of instruments for the band. Katy eyes widened as she stares at the new equipment. "This…is this…ours?"

"Yes ma'am. In Bad Creation Inc., out musicians will only get the best."

Ma-San took a closer look at the drum-kit model. "!#!#!#!#!#(Wait, this is the 2013 supersonic drum set! This wasn't supposed to be out yet!)"

"What can I say?" gloated the producer. "In this world, money talks, and we're very fluent in that language here at Bad Creations."

Lammy picked up the red guitar from the ground; it was almost a perfect fit for her. "Wow, it's so light…"

"We made sure that guitar was made with you in mind." The Said while placing his hand on Lammy's shoulder. Meanwhile in a park, Matt Major is shooting hoops by himself while PJ sits and watch while eating a donut. Matt stops and stare at the ball, thinking about the company Milkcan works for now. "Hey PJ? You think Katy and the others are doing alright?"

PJ took a bite out of his donut before responding. "I think so…What made you say that?"

"Well, I've been hearing these rumors lately about Bad Creation." Matt said while looking at his basketball. "Have you heard about the group called 'The Irreplaceables' and how they died?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them. They were killed in a car bomb."

"Well, rumor has it that the group had a dispute with Bad creation, and when they couldn't come up with an agreement, the company placed a bomb in their limo…"

PJ heard the exact same rumor as well, plus more. "I got an even crazier story than that."

"Really? What is it?" Said Matt, walking closer to PJ.

"Do you know a band called 'Lickin Park'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've heard that when one of their band members messed up his solo act in one of their concerts, the company set them up a plane ride to another country, but during the flight, the pilot bailed on them and let the plane crash to a nearby mountain."

Matt became even more worried about the girls safety, while PJ simply finishes his donut. "I even got an even crazier story. Wanna hear it?"

"N-no! I'm already depressed enough as it is! I don't even feel like playing anymore…catch you tomorrow PJ…"

"Alright then." Matt and PJ when their separate ways, with Matt going home while PJ grabbing another bit to eat.

Back at the studio, Milkcan had been trying out their new instruments for almost two hours. "These new instruments make our old ones seem so outdated!" Said Katy, who's obviously enjoying herself.

"!#!#!#!#!# (Yeah. This place got some weird people, but they do have some pretty awesome stuff.)"

Lammy didn't say anything; she was too busy looking at her new flaming red guitar. It felt as though her confidence has multiplied ten-fold by holding this guitar alone. "Lammy? Lammy!" Shouted Katy, who's trying to get Lammy's attention. Lammy finally looked at Katy with a dazed look on her face.

"Hey Lammy, you're not falling asleep on us, are you?" Said Katy, a little worried about Lammy.

Lammy looks at Katy and smiles. "Nah, I'm okay. I was just wondering when we're going to start writing our next song?"

Getting used to seeing Lammy's constant personality change, Katy responded. "I think tomorrow sounds good."

The Producer entered the room to tell the girls the good news. "Milkcan? I got some fantastic news for all of you. In two days, this band will open for Blue Day at the Rockem' Sockem stadium!"

The girl's mouths were wide open by the news. "Y-you can't serious…this is some sick joke, right?" Said Katy, who is seconds away from releasing tears of joy.

"Nope, the posters are being made and posted around Parappa town as we speak." The producer said while putting cotton in his ears. The girl's screams were so loud that even with his ears plugged, he can still hears them. Lammy, Katy, and even Ma-San were jumping up and down while holding hands in complete joy. "I take it you girls liked the news." Said Moneybags while taking the cotton out of his ears.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shouted Katy. The whole room fell silent. "What song are we gonna play? The song has to be good enough to compare to Blue Day! "

"Don't worry Katy. Just play the song that got you here in the first place and everything should follow smoothly." Said the producer with confidence.

Katy looks at her other band members, who aren't worried at the slightest. Katy took a deep breath and smiles. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, we're Milkcan! The question is if Blue Day is good enough for us to open for them!"

"!#!#!#!#!#(Alright, Pussy Galore, let's not get carried away now…)

Moneybags looks at his watch. "Shoot, sorry girls, I wish all of you can stay longer, but we have a meeting in ten minutes, and I like to close down studio at this time."

"Oh, sure." Katy put her instrument down. Ma-San put away her drum-sticks, and Lammy, while hesitant at first, set her guitar down finally. A few moments later, the girls were outside the building, trying to adjust to their new studio. Lammy is trying to fold her tent, which been sitting outside for a long time. While looking at the building, Katy begin to reminisce about the old studio. "For now on, we have to come here…I have to admit, I'm gonna miss our old place, but once we make enough money, we can build an even better studio in its place!"

Ignoring Katy, Ma-San looks up to still see the black clouds swirling over them. "!#!#!#!#(I still say something is up with those clouds…)

"Will you stop it with the clouds already? I told you it's a special effect to give out that 'Hardcore' feel to it!" Shouted Katy.

"!#!#!#!#(Yeah, whatever you say, idiot…)

Katy gotten so upset that she began shouted as loud as she can to Ma-San, but Ma-San could've cared less and turned her attention towards Lammy. "!#!#!#!#(Hey Lammy, how much longer do you need to get your stupid tent down? I'm hungry!)"

"Um…You guys can go on ahead without me if you want. I'll catch up later." Said Lammy, having trouble taking down her tent.

"!#!#!#!(Whatever you say, come on Katy.)"

Katy continued to shout to Ma-San as they walked, leaving Lammy by herself. After a few trials and errors, Lammy haven't even came close to how the tent was suppose to be put away. "I give up! Maybe I should just throw it away…"

"I see you're having trouble with that tent."

Lammy looked up to see Mr. Moneybags standing over her. "Oh, I didn't see you there." Said Lammy, who's nervous about being in the same presence as the person who can make or break her career in an instant.

"If you have any trouble, my two men can help you." Mr. Moneybags snaps his fingers and two men showed up behind him. "You two, get Lammy's tent and take it to my limo."

The two men grabs Lammy's tent and took it down properly while a Limo pulls up in front of everybody. A female limo driver stepped out of the car and opened the passage door. "After you, Lammy."

"Wait, what? B-but my friends are waiting for me!" said Lammy, who really doesn't really want to go.

"I'm pretty sure you want to come with us, since Milkcan's career depends on this ride…"

Feeling trapped, Lammy gave in and walked towards the limo. Before she got inside, Lammy took one look at the limo driver to see the same woman who was the receptionist, winking at Lammy. "W-what the…?" Before Lammy could finish, Moneybags forced her into the limo. Mr. Moneybags got in as well and close the door. "So Lammy, how do you like it? Is it comfortable enough for you?" Lammy looked around the limo, and while it was roomy enough for anybody to consider it a second home, she still doesn't feel comfortable being alone with this man and that crazy woman behind the wheel.

"It's okay…" Lammy said, quiet as a mouse. Moneybags put a smirk on his face while he took out a bottle of champagne.

"Driver, take us to the promise place!" Said Moneybags.

"Aye aye, Sir!" Responded Luna, having a lot more fun then she should be. Moneybags looked at Lammy to see how uncomfortable she looks. "You drink?"

Without even looking at the bottle, Lammy responded "No…"

"I see, I can respect that." Moneybags poured some champagne onto the glass that was sitting next to him. "You know Lammy; you've really surprised me when I saw you and your skills with the guitar. Tell me, have you ever considered doing some solo acts?"

"Solo acts?" Lammy said, wondering where Mr. Moneybags is going with this.

"Yes. There may be some moments where we might ask you to appear in some concerts alone, or make an appearance with another band by yourself. With your skills, you can carry yourself without the help of your…other members."

"But…but." Lammy stutters, not sure how what to say. I don't…really like to play by myself…without my friends…"

"Oh Lammy, you'll have to eventually. If you don't, I'm not sure how long Milkcan will last…"

Moneybags tries to reach his hand towards Lammy, which made Lammy even more nervous and afraid, but the car suddenly stops before he could even touch Lammy, wasting the drink he had on his pants. Lammy couldn't help but giggled at the sight of Moneybags wiping the wet spot from his pants, but she soon changed her tone when Moneybags gave her an angry look.

"We're here!" said Luna, sounding like an enthusiastic old woman.

"Here? Here where?" Lammy looks through the window to see a beautiful mansion. The mansion was just about as big as a three story building with grass as green as it could be and breathtaking statues scattered throughout the yard. "Wow…! This is so cool!"

"That's right Lammy. Just imagine you and your friends living under one roof. With enough rooms in that mansion, about a good 20 people can live there; all you have to do is follow my instructions."

Lammy couldn't help but smile at the thought of living in the same house as Katy and Ma-San.

"What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"…What exactly do I have to do?" Moneybags knew at that point that he had Lammy at the palm of his hands. "Simple, all you have to do is 'steal the show.'"

"What do you mean by that?"

"In the upcoming concert, when your band begins to play, let it go on for a little bit, but before the band finish the song, jump in and go crazy with that guitar. Show everybody why they should remember the name Lammy."

Lammy then thought back at that talent show, when everybody was shouting her name, but she was by herself then, she has trustworthy friends now. "But what about my friends? What will they do?"

"They can improvise. Playing the same song as all well and good, but I'm sure the audience doesn't mind a little guitar solo remix."

Lammy thought about how her friends would react if she does a solo out of the blue. "Driver, take us to Lammy's apartment building!" Shouted Moneybags. The limo driver drove away from the mansion. "So Lammy, still thinking about it?"

"Yeah…I mean, I don't know how my friends would react to me if I did something like that…"

"Lammy…beforehand, you were a caterpillar. Right now, you're in this cocoon, though you're in the development stages, you still hide behind your friends, and hardly get noticed by anyone. If you ever want to blossom into a beautiful butterfly, you have to come out of that cocoon. I'm just here to help you…develop. "

As Lammy thinks back to when she first moved to Parappa town, she did nothing but rely on her friends for help. Unless she has her guitar with her, she feels helpless at the slightest bit of trouble.

"Sir, we're here!" Said the Limo driver.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. I can wait until the night of the concert." Mr. Moneybags unlocked the doors to let Lammy out. Without saying anything, Lammy stepped out of the limo, but before she could continue walking to her room, she looked back to find that same woman lying on her stomach on top of the limo, smiling like a schoolgirl while carrying her tent. Moneybags rolled the window down to give Lammy one last advice, not knowing his limo driver on the roof. "Just remember, if you don't try to stand out, all that potential can go to waste. Driver, take us back."

"But sir, your driver is…" Before Lammy could finish, a male voice responded.

"Yes sir."

The limo takes off with Luna on top of the roof, waving goodbye to Lammy while stealing her tent. A dollar bill flew out of the limo and the wind carried it to Lammy's hand. The picture on the bill shows Mr. Moneybags face on it with a quote on the bottom, 'IN ME YOU TRUST'.

**To be honest, I'm not sure how long this story will be. I don't want it to go over ten chapters, let's just say that much for now, and I suppose this is the chapter where things start to pick up. For those whose wondering what's the deal with Luna, read some of my short stories in deviantart. She made some appearances there, starting with her debut, 'Human Heart'. While I normally enjoy writing mainly dark short stories, I also enjoy writing some light hearted stories and challenging myself with writing outside my comfort zone, which includes writing fanfictions of any sort.**

**If anybody is interested in reading my original stories in deviantart, the link should be on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, everybody was buzzing around town about the upcoming concert.

"Have you heard about Blue Day playing here? It's going to be the best concert ever!"

"Yeah. I even heard that Milkcan is going to open for them!"

"…Milk who?"

While some people are aware of Milkcan's presence, they were still a fairly new band, which is why they have to do there absolute best when they perform tomorrow.

"Man, this sucks!" Shouted Katy as she tries to reach Lammy and Ma-San on her cell phone. Sunny is sitting between Katy and Parappa in the park. "It's not like I'm calling them in the middle of the night! Will one of you pick up the phone already!"

"Katy, calm down!" Sunny shouted as well, trying to get Katy's attention. "The big show is only tomorrow, right? You three have plenty of time to practice before then."

Parappa jumped in as well, trying to back up Sunny. "Sunny's right. It's not like you to lose face like this. Aren't you usually the one who always tell us to calm down, or plan things ahead of time?"

Katy begin to rub her face, trying to pull herself together. "I know. If Paula was here, she'll have a field day with me. Wait…where is Paula anyway? I haven't seen her for about a week now."

Sunny looked at Parappa for the answers, but he only shook his head, not knowing where she is either. "Me and Parappa don't know where she is. It's been kind of quiet in school without her and Ma-San arguing on a daily basis."

"She'll turn up eventually." Said Katy, not at all worried about Paula. "She'll find some overblown way to make people notice her. Right now, I have to get myself ready for the show. You guys will be there, right?"

"Of course we will!" Said Parappa, sounding like an enthusiastic child. "We don't want to miss out on Milkcan's rise to fame! Besides, you've already send out invitations to your show to all of our friends, it's not like we can say no."

Katy smiles as she stood up from her seat and put her cell phone away. "Thanks guys, that really mean a lot."

"Hey Katy, where are you going now?" Said Sunny.

"Where else? I have to get some practice in before the show. Besides, I hate being the third wheel with the two of you love birds!"

Parappa began to blush by those words, still acting like this is the first day the two went out. Sunny begin to giggle and pinch Parappa's face. "Aww, we went out for almost half a year and you still haven't changed a bit…"

"Wait, is that a good thing?" Parappa asked. Sunny laughed again before responding. "You figure it out…" Sunny began to walk away, and after getting himself together, Parappa began chasing after her.

Elsewhere, Ma-San is walking around Parappa town by herself, letting her mind clear out for the big concert tomorrow. "MA-SAN! MA-SAN!" Shouted the mysterious voice. Ma-San turned around to see Matt and PJ running after her. "!#!#!#!#!#(You can't be serious…)"

Matt and PJ caught up with Ma-San, with PJ trying to catch his breath. Matt on the other hand is happy to see her alive. "Ma-San! You're still alive!"

"!#!#!#!#(Matt, you're still an idiot! What the heck are you talking about this time?)"

Finally caught his breath, PJ responded for Matt. "Y-yesterday, the both of us was talking about how Bad Creation is…" Before PJ could finish, Matt covered PJ's mouth. "Don't mind PJ, he just had one too many chocolate bars!"

Ma-San looked at the both of them with interest. "What about Bad Creation? What do you two know?"

"I told you, nothing! PJ is just going crazy, that's all!"

Ma-San didn't buy it for a second and started cracking her knuckles. "!#!#!#!#!#!#(Well, since you guys won't tell me, I guess I have no use for you. Say goodnight, because it might be the last thing you can say!)

"Okay! Okay! We'll tell!" Begged Matt. "But just remember, what you're about to hear may or may not have happened."

!#!#!#!#(just spill it, PJ's best friend substitute.)

"That was harsh…anyway, have you heard of bands like The Irreplaceibles or Lickin Park?"

"!#!#!#!(Trust me, I can never forget such stupid names. What's your point anyway?)"

"Well…" Matt moved closer to Ma-San and began to whisper. "Me and PJ heard that those bands gotten the axe by Bad Creation themselves."

"!#!#!#!#!#!#(Gotten the axe? What do you mean? Didn't they all die? Unless…)"

Matt and PJ only looked at Ma-San, confirming her thoughts. "!#!#!#!#(Are you two idiots actually saying that they were killed by Bad Creation?)"

Matt and PJ looked at each other, turned to Ma-San and nodded. Ma-San looked at the two with a cold stair, and suddenly burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!" It was the first audible thing Matt and PJ heard from her. "!#!#!#!#!#(You two idiots would believe the sky will fall if somebody told you that!)"

"Come on, Ma-San. Don't you think you should at least consider the fact that it might be true?" Said PJ, who's taking out a chocolate bar.

"!#!#!#!#!#(No, I don't have to consider nothing! You guys just made all that stuff up just to screw with me!)"

"Ma-San, you just punched a guy hard enough to the point that he can't even spell his own name. The last thing we want to do is screw with you…" Said Matt, still trembling over that scene.

Thanks to her short temper, Ma-San lost what little patience she had with the two boys. "!#!#!#!#!#!#!#(Look here dumb and dumber, I don't know where you guys got the idea that Bad creation kills the people they hire, but I think it'll be best for what's left of your brain cells if you get that idea out of your head before I really get angry!)" Matt and PJ looked disappointed as they slowly turn and walk away. Slowly buying into their guilt trip, Ma-San took a deep breath and finally responded. "!#!#!#(…Guys, look.)" Before Ma-San can even finish, Matt and PJ ran close to Ma-San, smiling like little kids. "!#!#!#!#(…I was going to say that if you guys are really worried about me and the band…I guess you two can be our body guards.)"

"Really?" Screamed Matt, overly excited about a job Ma-San can do by herself.

"!#!#!#!#(Yeah…sure, why not? Just be sure to be at the concert tomorrow, got it?"

"You got it!" Said PJ, who's suddenly eating a turkey leg out of nowhere. Ma-San simply looked at him with disgust.

Lammy on the other hand have some personal problems of her own. She's still not sure if she should go through with Moneybags deal by making herself the center of attention. Even since she woke up this morning, Lammy unplugged everything in her apartment and played with her guitar, trying to find the best solution.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Said the voice while knocking on the door.

"I wasn't expecting any company today…" Said Lammy to herself as she walks towards the door. To be on the safe side, Lammy looked through the peep hole on the door to see Apple, smiling like a crazy child. Lammy unlocks the door and opened it. "Apple? I didn't expect you to come here. I thought you wanted to practice again in a few days?"

"I know, I was just around town, and I thought 'Hey, why not visit my wonderful, cool, beautiful…'"

Lammy can see where this is going from a mile away. "You want a backstage pass, do you?"

"If you don't mind…"

"…Come on in."

Within the same second Lammy invited her in; Apple was already looking around the apartment, being amaze at every little thing she sees. "O…M…G! I can't believe I'm in Lammy's apartment! It's so…normal!"

Lammy closed the door behind her while Apple continues to look around. "Sorry if it's a little messy, I didn't really have time to clean up this morning."

"That's cool; it just shows how normal and down to earth you are! To be honest, with you being a cool rockstar, I thought it would even messier than this!"

Lammy opened her closet and reached the top of her shelf. After a while, she took down a shoe box and opened it to reveal a backstage pass. Just when Lammy is about to give it to Apple, she found Apple looking at the guitar hanging on the wall for display. "Hey Lammy? What's up with the five-string guitar? You only play with a six string guitar!"

"Oh that? It was a gift from Katy and Ma-San when we started our band. They made a mistake and gave me that guitar, but I've decided to keep it anyway."

"Wow…You got some pretty cool friends." Lammy smiled at Apple's comment. "Yeah, I know."

Apple looked to see what Lammy is holding on her hand. "Hey, is that the backstage pass?"

"Yep, I was going to give it to you later on today, but since you're here already, I think I'll be nice and give it to you now."

Apple took the pass and looked at it like it was gold, and to her, it is gold. She began to get teary eyed. "I…I can't believe I'm about to meet with the rest of your band members…! The only way this day can suck if I died before tomorrow!"

Lammy couldn't help but laughed nervously at what Apple said. "Yeah, that would suck…a lot."

Apple looked at Lammy with a bright smile. "Lammy…if it's cool with you, do you…want to hang out today, if that's ok with you." Deep down, Lammy wanted to take her mind off of what happened yesterday and what she might have to do tomorrow, but she can't neglect her practice, no matter how good she may be. "I really want to hang out with you, but I have to get ready for the big concert tomorrow."

"Oh…that's cool. I kind of figured you were going to be busy anyway…" It was obvious that Apple sounded disappointed by Lammy's answer. Lammy couldn't let her fan walk out disappointed, so she thought of a compromise. "Well, maybe the day after the concert, we can hang out at the mall, what do you say?" Apple's smile quickly retuned to her face. "Really? That'll be awesome! Remember, the day after your concert, we'll meet at the mall around 10:00 in the mourning, alright?"

"Sure. We'll hang out then."

Apple slowly walks towards the front door, smiling at the thought of her and Lammy hanging out together. Lammy still doesn't know what to do about tomorrow, so she sat on her bed and placed her hands on her face. Unknowing to her, she's forgetting one important detail…

"Lammy? Lammy? LAMMY!" Lammy opened her eyes to see Katy standing over her in a dressing room with Ma-San with them. "Come on Lammy, we have to get ready!" Lammy saw Katy and Ma-san looking at her, wondering why Lammy is acting so weird. "Sorry guys, I'm just…out of it…how did I get here?" Katy looked at Lammy, more confused then ever. "What do you mean how'd you got here? You better snap out of it, because we're supposed to be on stage in a few minuets, and I want this night to be absolutely perfect!"

Ma-San grabbed her drumsticks and walked towards the door out of the dressing room. "!#!#!#!#!#!(Katy, you need to calm down! Ever since we got this far in this band, you've been acting like a crazy person!)"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm a little stressed out, but Mr. Moneybags is outside with the audience! I just want to make sure that nothing happens that would screw up anything."

"!#!#!#!#!#!#(You do know that we're only opening for another band, do you? We're not exactly the main event…)"

"Main event or not, we can't afford anyone to slack off!"

Between Katy's and Ma-San's arguing, and the decision she is forced to make tonight, Lammy couldn't help but let her pint up anger out on the two. "Will you two please SHUT UP?" The room fell silent as Katy and Ma-San looked at Lammy, shocked that the quiet one in the group not only shouted at them, but told them to shut up. Lammy covered her mouth after realizing what she said. "I-I'm sorry! I was just…just…let's just go, okay?"

Lammy walks out of the room as fast as she could, trying not to make eye contact with her friends. Ma-San lend towards Katy and began to whisper. "!#!#!#!#!#(Is it just me, or is Lammy going crazy?)"

Katy didn't respond, she only thought about what's going on with her friends for the past week. With Lammy becoming more distant from everybody lately, Ma-San being more aggressive than usual, and herself being less confident with the band, Katy feels like she needed to get her band together for this show. Just outside the room, Lammy saw Matt and PJ wearing black suits and sunglasses. "Guys…?" Said a confused Lammy. "Why are you two dressed like that?"

"So, you like it?" Said Matt, while grinning like an idiot, hoping to impress Lammy. "Ma-San hired us to be Milkcan's bodyguards."

"Yep, and she promise to pay us one day if we do a good job!" PJ said while eating a slice of pizza.

Katy and Ma-San walked out of the room as well, noticing Matt and PJ. Lammy looked at Ma-San, curious about the whole situation. "Ma-San, what's going on?"

"!#!#!#!#(What do you mean 'what's going on?' They wanted to be our body guards, so I said why not?)

Everybody is still looking at Ma-San, even Katy not sure where she's going with this."Ma-San…you can knock out an elephant with the strength you have. Why did you have to drag them along?"

"!#!#!#!#!#(I just want to see how hard they'll fail…)"

Before finishing his pizza, PJ responded. "Wow, that wasn't harsh or anything…"

"Ma-San…never mind. Band meeting!" Lammy, Ma-San, Matt, and PJ gathered around Katy. Ma-San Looked at the two boys. "!#!#!#!#(Hey guys, when we have band meetings, we usually have it with actual band members.)"

"Oh…I get it…" Said Matt and he drag PJ out of the group. The girls gathered closer to each other as Katy begins to talk to the girls. "Look, I know the past few days had been stressful. All of us haven't really hanged out with each other except for when it had something to do with the band ever since we singed that deal."

"!#!#!#!#!#(Look, where are you going with this? We have about five minuets before they call us on stage.)"

"I'm getting there, Ma-San!" Katy shouted at Ma-San. "Remember what I said when we signed that contract? When I said that we were like family? Well, I meant that. You two are like the sisters I never had, and I want nothing more then to see all of us succeed. Tonight, let's forget about our problems and show everybody what Milkcan has to offer, alright?"

"!#!#!#!#(Yeah, yeah. We got this, right Lammy?)" Lammy didn't respond, she just thought about the same thing she been thinking about; the concert, and what she have to do to save the band. "!#!#!#!#(Hey Lammy!)"

Lammy looked at Ma-San, looking like she woke up from a dream. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about tonight…We should get going." Lammy walked away without saying another word. Katy and Ma-San caught up with her with Matt and PJ walking behind the three girls to 'protect' them.

"Hey Lammy…?" Said Katy as she wraps her arm around Lammy's sholders. "If you have any problems, you can tell me anything. I don't want you to freak out on us at the last second."

"Katy, I'll be fine once I get on stage, I promise." Lammy walked ahead of Katy without saying anything else. Lammy looked ahead to see Parappa and Sunny standing together near the stage. Standing near them is Apple, who is holding a 'Lammy Rocks' sign. Parappa and Sunny walks up to the three girls. "Hey, you guys ready for the big show?" Said Parappa. Ma-San caught up with the rest of them."!#!#!#!#(How many times do I have to tell you guys that we're just opening for some other band? It's not a big deal.)"

"I think it is." Responded Parappa. "If you guys do well here, another up and coming band will be opening for you guys!"

Katy coulden't help but smile at the thought of being the main event to her very own concert, and of course, rubbing it to Paula's face.

"Ladies and gentleman, how ya feeling out there?" Everybody looked at the stage to see a green rabbit holding a microphone. "I hope all of you are ready to rock, because we're gonna put on a show you will never forget!" The audience cheered while the rabbit raised both of his hands. "Now, before we bring Blue Day out, we gonna start the party with a new face! This group had recently signed a deal with Bad Creation Inc. I want everybody to give a Rockem' Sockem welcome to Milkcan!" Some audiences cheered, bur for the most part, everybody was wondering who was Milkcan. Backstage however, everybody had to cover their ears from Apple, who was screaming for joy when they called Milkcan on stage. "WOOOO! MILKCAN! GIVE THEM HECK! GO LAMMY! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Ma-San snickered at Lammy. "!#!#!#!#!#(Looks like you got a fan, Lammy…!)

"Alright!" Shouted Katy, fired up as she turned to Lammy and Ma-San. "Is everybody ready? We got one shot at this, so don't do anything fancy. Just stick with the script, and everything should work out just fine!"

"!#!#!#!(Right!)" Shouted Ma-San. Lammy said nothing; she only held her guitar closer to her and walked out on stage. Katy took a deep breath before going out on stage, with Ma-San following behind her. The girls are finally on stage, and as they look around, they see the audience confused look on their faces; they also saw Mr. Moneybags sitting at the back of the room, smiling as he takes a sip of his drink. Katy closed her eyes and opened them. Katy walked to the mic and shouted "1…2…3…4!"

The song started playing as the audience remains silent.

_No cuttin' corners_

_She's on the border now_

_No shedding tears,_

_Goal is real near…_

The song seems to be going well so far with the audience. Backstage, Parappa, Sunny, Matt, and PJ, and of course, Apple, were all enjoying the show. "Man, I didn't realize how good they were until now." Said PJ as he eats some chicken strips.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Parappa. "I wasn't really a big fan of rock music until Katy came along with the band." A loud scream is heard beside them; it was Apple, getting so excited that she was drooling from the mouth. "I-Is she going to be okay?" Asked Sunny, who grew concerned over Apple.

"I don't know, but she creeps me out…" Said Matt as he steps further away from her.

_…I got to go on_

_I got to move on_

_I got to get on_

The audience began to dance to Milkcan's music. Just before Katy continued to sing, Lammy began to play her guitar like crazy, not giving Katy a chance to even open her mouth. Katy and Ma-San only looked at Lammy as she jumped off stage into the audience, all while playing her guitar. Katy only smiles to the audience as she dances her way to Ma-San and whispered to her. "What the heck is she doing?"

"!#!#!#!#!#!(I don't know, just keep playing!)"

The audience crowded around Lammy, almost forgetting about Katy and Ma-San on stage. Apple was so amazed seeing Lammy live that she passed out and landed on the floor. PJ took a closer look on Apple. "I think she passed out…" Matt could only facepalm over what PJ just said. "Gee, PJ, you think?"

Back at the stage, Lammy made it back on stage, and it took Katy every ounce of strength in her body to not drop her bass guitar and choke Lammy, but she kept it together until the end of the song. The audience was so amazed of Milkcan that they were chanting for an encore, but they really want a solo from Lammy. The rabbit came back on stage, clapping as he speaks. "Oh man, that was beyond awesome! Doesn't everybody just love how Lammy destroyed the stage like that?" The audience cheered even louder. "Alright, let's give it up for Lammy and Milkcan one last time!" The audience chanted Lammy's name as the girls walked back stage.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" Said Lammy as the three girls walk towards Parappa and friends. Katy and Ma-San said nothing. Sunny smiled as the three girls walked towards her. "You guys really took over the stage!"

Katy couldn't control herself any longer. She threw her bass guitar on the ground and faced Lammy with an angry look on her face. "What the heck was that all about?" Lammy's good mood soon went away. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! I said to not do anything fancy, to stay within the script and what did you do? You went ahead and made your own little show!"

"Come on! The audience loves me! I don't hear them complaining!"

"Exactly! They love you! Me and Ma-San we're chopped liver on that stage!"

Parappa didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't let his friends fight like this, so he stepped in between the two. "Wait guys, what's going on? It's not like you two to fight like this!"

"I wouldn't argue with Lammy if she had done what I've told her to do!" Shouted Katy. Lammy only looked at her, shocked about what she said. Katy grabbed her bass guitar and walked away with Ma-San following her, not saying a word.

"You're not my mother…" quietly said Lammy.

Katy stopped and turned her head. "What did you just say…?"

"I said you're not my mother!" Shouted Lammy, which made everybody's eyes widen except for Apple, who is still unconscious. "Where do you get off telling me what to do? If it wasn't for me, this band wouldn't exist! Maybe I like to take some credit. Maybe I'm getting sick of being just another quiet lamb!"

"!#!#!#(LAMMY!)" Ma-San shouted. Lammy stopped herself and she looked around to see everybody in shock in this new Lammy.

"I…I have to go…" Lammy quickly walks away while trying to hide her face.

"!#!#!#!#!#(Wow…Never thought I'll see the day when Lammy finally grew a spine.)" Nobody, not even Katy, knew what to say after that argument. Katy walked away without even saying goodbye to anybody, having Lammy's voice played over and over in her head. "!#!#!#!#!#!(Hey Katy, where are you going?)" Katy kept walking by herself, ignoring Ma-San and everybody else. "!#!#!#!#(I never seen Lammy and Katy argue like that before. I mean, it's usually me and Katy who argues!)"

Sunny didn't know how to react at all, since she hardly ever been into a situation like this before. "Parappa? Can you take me home…? I don't think we have anymore business being here…"

"Yeah, we'll try to sort this out tomorrow." Responded Parappa. "Hey, does anybody else need a ride home?"

"I do. This is more than enough action for one day." Joked Matt. PJ have his mouth stuffed with fries before responding. "Hey, count me in too!" Parappa turned to Ma-San, who is turned towards where Katy walked off to. "Hey Ma-San, you need a ride?"

"!#!#!#!#!(No thanks, I'm gonna walk home and think this through.)"

"Alright then, good luck with that. Be sure to tell us what happened tomorrow. We might be able to help."

"!#!#!#!#(Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.)" Ma-San and the rest of the group went their separate ways, leaving Apple by herself. A few seconds after everybody left, Apple woke up to see almost nobody.

"Lammy? Anybody…?"

Even though the night was technically a success, Lammy and Katy still did not talk all through out the next day. Everybody tried to get in touch with Lammy, but nobody manage to get through, except for one person. Lammy checked her phone to see a text message from Mr. Moneybags saying to meet up with the band tomorrow to talk about future projects. The next day, Lammy arrived to the Bad Creation Inc building and made her way to the office, but before she could walk in, she heard Katy's voice. "We're not going to do that! You must be insane if you think we'll stoop so low as to do something so degrading!"

Lammy opened the door to see Katy and Ma-San arguing at Moneybags. "Look girls, do you know the old saying, 'Any publicity is good publicity'? I'm just trying to help you guys out by being more noticed bu the public."

"Hey, what's going on?" Said Lammy as she walks in the office. Katy turned to Lammy, mad, but for a different reason. "Can you believe this jerk? He said that we should go out to a club one night and get drunk so we can do something outrageous!" Lammy looked at , confused. "Really?" stood up from his seat, smiling. "Look, opening night was great and all, but people need to know the real Milkcan, let them know what they do at night!"

"!#!#!#!#!(Well, we don't drink alcohol at night, that's for sure!)"

"Look girls, I know all of you have a reputation to keep, but you're in the entertainment business now, and if you want to make it, you might have to make a few…sacrifices."

Katy always dreamed of becoming a famous musician one day, but it wasn't until now when she realizes that she have to make a choice; her dignity, or fame. "Sir…with all do respect, we will never do something that will make not only our friends, but our parents ashamed of us."

"…Then I can't ganuatee that Milkcan will last that long here."

"Then so be it. I've always had a bad feeling about this place anyway." Katy stood proudly with her two friends behind her. Moneybags went into his desk and took out Milkcan's contract. He balled it up and threw it out the window. "There, Milkcan is officially out of Bad Creation."

"Probably the happiest day of my life! Come on guys, let's get out of here!" Katy and Ma-San walked towards the door, but stopped when they noticed Lammy wasn't following them. "Hey Lammy, what's the hold up?"

Ma-San had a good idea of what's going to happen. "!#!#!#!#!(Uh-oh…)" Katy looked at Ma-San confused. "'Uh-oh'? What does that mean?"

"Guys…" Said Lammy, with her head looking at the floor. "I…I've decided…to stay here…"

"!#!#!#!#(And it's about to get messy…)"

Katy didn't know what to say. She was expecting Lammy to bust out laughing and say she was joking, but the room fell silent instead. "Lammy… you can't be serious. What about us? We're your friends for crying out loud!"

Moneybags walked next to Lammy, holding a new piece of paper. "What can I say? Your friend chose me, and all that's left is for her to sign her new contract." Moneybags gave Lammy the contract and a pen. "Just sign on the dotted line."

"Lammy!" Katy shouted. Lammy didn't look at her, but she stopped herself from writing. Katy was moments away from tears. "Lammy…if you sign that contract, I never want to see you again…" Lammy hands began to shake at the thought of never having to see her best friends again. At first she was hesitant of signing the contract, but a quick thought of her parents forced her to sign anyway. "Sorry…Katy."

Katy ran out of the room, trying not to cry until she reaches the bathroom. Ma-San looked at Lammy, who's hiding behind the piece of paper. "!#!#!#!#!#!#(Lammy…I've expected this from Katy, or even myself, but you? I have to say, I'm kind of disappointed in you…)" Lammy said nothing, but Moneybags would be more than happy to say what he has to say. "Yea, that's cute. The door is right behind you."

Ma-San wanted to have more then just a few words with Mr. Moneybags, but she knows that Katy needs somebody right now, so she bite her tongue and walked out, leaving behind a shattered friendship. Back at Apple's home, Apple check for any messages from Lammy on her cell phone, but she received no messages.

**Writing this chapter was a challenge in itself. Writers block and laziness don't mix. Anyway, when I was writing chapter 1 of this story, I wasn't sure if I wanted to add the anime characters in the story, Matt and Paula, mainly because, in my opinion, the anime sucks. The anime version of Parappa didn't have that insane plot and goofy storyline the game had, probably because the people who wrote the story for the games didn't had anything to do with the story, and it shows. I know Rodney Greenblat created Matt Major and Paula Fox for the anime, but it didn't change the fact that the show sucks, but I cave in and decided to use them. Hopefully, this is the first and last "Hard" chapter I had to write and everything else will be smooth sailing from here on out.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been one week since Milkcan broke up for good. Katy hasn't talked to anyone since that day, and spends most of the week sitting on the couch, watching TV while wasting away. Despite Katy's effort to cut off all communication from her friends, it didn't stop Ma-San from pounding on her door. "!#!#!#!#(Katy! Katy! Open up! You didn't kill yourself, did you?)"

"Go away!" Shouted Katy, sounded like she's dying. Ma-San didn't hear a word Katy said and bust open the door to see Katy with her messed up hair, dirty, winkled cloths and a really funny smell. "!#!#!#!#!(Wow…talk about a transformation. What happened to you? You used to be so proud about how you look, now you look like you're ready to die…)" Katy is still watching TV with an expressionless look on her face. "I don't care…not anymore…"

Ma-San shook her head as she sat down next to her. It wasn't until she was close enough when the smell really took effect. "!#!#!#!#!(Geez Katy, how long has it been since you took a shower?)"

"I don't know…I don't care…Not anymore…" Ma-San saw a pile of mail sitting next to Katy, and on top of that mail she saw an invitation to Lammy's concert sitting on top. Ma-San picked it up and threw it behind her. "!#!#!#!#!(I can't take this. Katy, go to the bathroom and take a shower. I'm taking you outside when you straighten yourself up.)" Katy began to slouch on the couch. "But I don't want to…Just leave me here…"

"!#!#!#!#!(So you can wound up like those people on TV where they get so depressed that they just end it all? I don't think so! I don't know where we're going to go, but we're not staying here! Now take a shower so we can go, or I'm gonna throw you in there!)" After slowly getting up from the couch, Katy walked towards the bathroom. Ma-San can only shake her head at the huge transformation from Katy.

"Hey Ma-San, what are you doing here?" Ma-San can recognize that voice from a mile away. Ma-San turned to see Paula holding a guitar, grinning widely. "!#!#!#!#(Paula…Where were you this whole time, and why are you holding that guitar?)"

Paula looked at the guitar, acting like she just noticed it for the first time today. "Oh, this little old thing? I just found it in the closet, no big deal…Say, where's Katy?" Of course, Ma-San wasn't buying it for a minute. "!#!#!#!#!(She's in the shower right now, so you can just leave now and come back later.)"

"Oh, come on Ma-San! Just let me speak with her for a minute! It's important!"

"!#!#!#!#!(So you can ask her if it's okay for you to replace two faced Lammy as the lead guitarist? Don't you think it's a bit too soon to ask her about joining a band that probably won't exist in a few days?)"

"But that's why I'm here! I've heard about what happened between you guys and Lammy…Man, I didn't think she had it in her to actually screw you guys over like that, but being the kind, gentle soul that I am, I've decided to dust off my old guitar and play a few rock tunes, and maybe, give you guys the honor of me joining the group and save Milkcan?" Ma-San couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!(Paula, I remember when Katy first announced about the existence of Milkcan, and you said how stupid it was and it wouldn't last five seconds on stage. And I'm sure that you haven't played ANY sort of instruments, especially a guitar a far as I can remember, unless the reason you've been gone for a long time was so you can practice with a guitar, hoping that Lammy cracks under pressure, considering how timid she is…or was, and the reason you even wanted to be in this band because it still have some popularity left and you want to take advantage of that by being our bands savior and become the center of attention as usual.)"

Unknown to Ma-San, she was spot on to Paula's intentions. Despite Ma-San's accurate claims, Paula still tries to play it off. "Wha-wha-what! That's…What?"

"!#!#!#!#!(You can stop playing dumb now…even though you're doing a terrific job doing it. You're not joining our soon to be dead band.)"

"Oh, like I need to ask for your permission! Where's Katy? I'll ask her instead!"

"!#!#!#!#(Paula, I'm warning you, you better not mention the band in front of Katy!)" Katy finally walked towards the two girls, still having the same expressionless face, but some fresh new cloths. "I'm back…" Said Katy, looking and smelling much better than she did before.

"Katy! My main home girl! How ya been?" Paula said as she walked towards Katy and gave her a hug. Ma-San couldn't believe that Paula is still going through this. "!#!#!#!(Paula, I swear, I will break every bone in your body…!)" Ignoring Ma-San, Paula is still trying to be best friends to Katy. "Say, buddy, since that mean ol' Lammy left you high and dry, I was wondering if it would be ok if I become your new guitarist? I may not play as good as Lammy, but I will practice everyday so I..." Before Paula could finish, Katy responded. "Sure, whatever."

Both Ma-San and Paula looked at Katy in amazement.

"WHAT!"

"!#!#!#!(WHAT!)"

"You can join if you want…even though I'll be a complete failure as a leader…and a friend…" Katy broke down into tears as Ma-San and Paula looked on, confuse about Katy's sudden burst of tears. After a few seconds however, Paula shouted. "Yeah, I'm the lead guitarist! We should celebrate with a good old fashion Beard Burger! Who's with me?"

"!#!#!#!#(Paula, I am going to murder your soul!)" Katy was too busy crying to respond. "So…Beard Burgers it is! Let's go, band mates!" Paula walked out of the house first, with Ma-San having to drag Katy out of the house. Meanwhile, in Beard Burgers, a scene is being caused by one of the restaurant's employees, and a girl who looks awfully similar to Lammy with a black and white guitar strapped on her back.

"But ma'am, I can't serve you food unless you pay the full price!" Said the employee.

"But I'm only short by 2 cents!" Shouted the girl. "Why do I need to pay 2 more cents for a stupid sandwich? It's not like you can buy stuff for 2 cents!"

"Here at Beard Burger, everybody has to pay the full price, even if you're 2 cents short!" Just then, Paula walked into the restaurant with Ma-San and Katy behind her, but the Lammy look alike didn't notice the girls as she grab the employee's shirt. "Look here you pimple face loser, I haven't eaten in three days because I've spent all my money for a bus ticket to get to this stupid town, and the one time that I finally manage to gather up the loose change to buy something to eat, some prom queen's worst nightmare manage to worked up the minerals to tell me that I'm 2 cents short for some crappy burger, so I'm going to ask you this one more time, get your butt in that kitchen and get my order ready, or I'm going to shove my guitar so far up your…"

"Lammy? I didn't know you went Goth!" said Paula as she and the rest of the girls looks in amazement. The girl dropped the employee and looked at the three girls. "Alright, who's the dead guy that said I looked like that wimp Lammy?"

Paula took a few steps back from the two girls. Ma-San, thinking it was Lammy, had a few choice words to say. "!#!#!#!#!(Backstabbing your friends, personality change, the whole Goth look. I have to say Lammy; you sold out a lot faster than I thought you would. All you need now is plastic surgery and a scandal and you'll be a complete tool to the public.)" The girl walked closer over to the girls.

"Look, I don't know who the heck you are calling me Lammy, but…wait a minute; I DO know who you are! You're Milkcan! I've been looking all over for your so called lead guitarist. Where is she?" Ma-San, Paula, and even Katy were confused. "!#!#!#!#!(Wait, you're not Lammy?)"

"Do I even look like Lammy to you-SHUT UP!"

"So, if you're not lammy, then who are you?" questioned Paula. The girl smirked as she begins to introduce herself. "Oh, I'm nobody special, just the most hardcore butt kicking freelance guitarist ever! You can call me Rammy!" Some of the people in the restaurant began to walk out as Rammy causes a scene. "!#!#!#!(So, are you Lammy's mentally disabled sister?")

"No, I'm not even related to that coward!...and who are you calling mentally disabled, stumpy the no body woman?"

"!#!#!#!#!#!(At least I don't look like a black and white copy of somebody else!)"

"That's big talk, coming from a rat speaking in mumbles!"

"!#!#!#!(That's it, you are so dead!)" Before Ma-San could reach Rammy, she was stopped by Katy, who had snapped out of her depression. "Ma-San, that's enough!" Ma-San stopped herself and looked at Katy, annoyed. "!#!#!#!(Oh, NOW you step in!)" Katy stepped in front of Ma-San to keep her away from trouble. "Rammy…what exactly do you have against Lammy anyway? And why come you two look so similar if you're not related to one another?"

Rammy looked at Katy, knowing that she caught herself a sucker. "Maybe I'll tell you…for a price." Katy looked at Rammy, not sure where this is going. "…What do you mean?" Rammy began to grin and soon laughed like a Saturday morning cartoon villain as the three girls are unaware of the fate that lies between them. A few minutes later however, Katy, Ma-San, and Paula are sitting beside each other as Rammy is sitting in front of them, eating the $50 worth of food the three girls had to pay in order for Rammy to speak. Paula tries to take a fry from Rammy, but her hand was smacked away by Rammy as she was eating a hamburger. "Ow! Fine then, I hope you'll get too fat to fit into your cloths tomorrow!" Ma-San lean closer to Katy so she could whisper. "!#!#!#!(Hey Katy, why are we doing this?)"

"As far as we know, she knew Lammy before we did. If we can get into her good side, she might be willing to help us get Lammy back to her senses. Besides, she seems to have a grudge against Lammy, and I want to find out more about that." Rammy finish the last bite of her hamburger and unfasten her belt on her pants. "Holy crap that's good food! It almost makes me regret not paying the extra 2 cents for it!" Rammy even let out a huge burp that can be heard throughout the restaurant, which causes even more people to walk out of the restaurant. Paula could only stand by and watch the person that looks like Lammy do everything that Lammy wouldn't do. "This is like watching an episode of The Twilight Zone…except we're in it."

Rammy scrape some food from her teeth before responding. "Alright, I guess I gotta hold my end of the bargain. What do you want to know?" Ma-San and Paula looked at Katy. "!#!#!#!(You got us into this, so hurry up and ask her!)"

"Right…" Said Katy, still feeling a bit uneasy talking to somebody that looks like her former friend. "Um, why, exactly do you look like Lammy?" Rammy leaned closer to the three girls. "…You really want to know?" The three girls looked at each other, expecting a story of the unknown origin of Lammy and her look alike. The girls looked at Rammy, ready to hear the tale. Rammy stared back at them for a while, and sat down. "I don't have a freakin' clue."

"!#!#!#!(You're joking, right?)"

"Nope. For all I know, it could be some joke from some angles from above just to screw with me. The only thing I know is that ever since I met that wimp Lammy, my life had been one pit hole after another."

"Well, how did you two met?" Asked Katy. I think…it was about a year ago." Responded Rammy, trying to remember how her life started to fall apart. "I used to go to this school far off from this town. Of course, the high school I went to had a bad reputation, but it was like a second home to me. I was popular and had followers to fight my battles for me. It was pretty good until Lammy came in. At first, it started with some color blind people mistaken me and Lammy, but then Lammy got the nerve to steal my guitar and started playing, which caused a flood of idiots to come flocking to her side and completely forgetting about me!"

"Seriously?" Said Paula with her mouth stuffed with fries Rammy left unattended. Ma-San only scouted farther away from Paula. "Yeah seriously! Everybody just forgot about me and hanged around Lammy! One day, I've decided to beat her in her own game and challenge her to a dual to see who's the better guitarist."

"!#!#!#(Who won that round?)" Rammy paused for a moment before responding. "…Lammy, but I challenged her again!"

"!#!#!#!#(Who won that time?)"

"…Lammy again, but third time the charm! I practice on this awesome guitar riff and used it on Lammy in front of everybody! I've practiced for weeks and had blisters, but the look on Lammy's face was worth it! I thought she was gonna make a comeback, but she ran away instead! That's why I've decided to drop out of school and search for that wimp so I can even the score!"

"Wait, you dropped out of school?" Shouted Katy. "You can't do that! What about your future?" Rammy looked at her and laughed. "Hahaha! Yeah right! Sorry to break it to you, but you're not my mom!" Katy immediately kept quiet by those words as they brought back memories of hers and Lammy's argument. "Besides, I'm not done with my story. The last time I've met her was almost a month ago when I was in Hell, and…"

"!#!#!#!#(Wait, wait, wait… what?) Ma-San interrupted Rammy. "!#!#!#!#!(Did you just say you and Lammy met in Hell?)"

"Yep, I was just as surprised as you were. I died because I hitched a ride with a drunk driver and crashed into a tree, and the reason I'm here because I made a deal with some creepy lady singer that I'll be lead guitarist in all of her concerts if she brings me back to life. I don't know how Lammy wound up there. Knowing her, she probably slipped on a banana peel or something stupid like that. I wanted to settle the score there, but she ran off before I had the chance, and after a few weeks of searching, here I am, sitting in front of my only ticket to finally meeting Lammy…!"

Katy, Ma-San, and Paula looked at each other, with Paula being clueless until a few seconds later. "Wait, you mean us?" Everybody turned to Paula, wondering if she's putting the 'cute dumb' act to its full potential or if she's serious. Rammy continues on, ignoring Paula. "So, what do you say? You guys gonna lead me to Lammy? By the sound of things, something must've happened between you guys and that spineless coward and you guys seem pretty desperate. I could 'convince' her to come back to you." Katy wasn't sure if she could trust Rammy. Katy turned to Ma-San and Paula, and their expressions say the same thing. "Rammy? Can me and my friends have five minutes in the bathroom and think it over?"

"…Fine, it's not like I have a life or anything." A few moments later, Katy, Ma-San and Paula are in the bathroom. Katy is pacing back and forth, Ma-San is leaning against the wall, bored out of her mind, and Paula is in front of the mirror, putting on makeup. "Come on guys!" shouted Katy. "I need everybody's opinions! Do you guys think we should accept Rammy's help or not?"

"!#!#!#!#!#!(Before I answer your question, answer mine. Why come every time you have to make a big decision or having a panic attack, you always drag me to the bathroom?)"

"Ma-San, not now!"

Paula finally got herself out of the mirror. "I think we should accept her help. Sure she has her flaws, but I think she's a nice person if you get to know her."

"!#!#!#!#!(…Why are you still here? You're not really part of the band, and if we do get Lammy back, which I highly doubt, we're kicking you out first thing!)"

"What do you mean by that? Once we get Lammy back, we kicking HER out, right band leader?" Paula wrapped her arm around Katy and gave her a thumb up. Katy laughed nervously, not sure what to say to Paula. "Hey Paula…I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" Paula let go of Katy and began to frown. "I don't like where this is going…"

"!#!#!#!(That's strange, because I do!)" Katy rubbed her neck, trying to find a nice way to tell her the news. "Look Paula, when I let you in our band, I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"I can't believe it, you're kicking me out, are you? After all we've been through as a band!"

"!#!#!#!(You haven't been with this dying band for more than 30 minutes!")

"That's not the point, Ma-San!" Shouted Paula. Katy tries to calm Paula by placing her hand to Paula's shoulder. "Look, it's not like we don't appreciate your need to help the band, it's just that…if we do get Lammy to come back to us, we don't want her to feel uncomfortable with you trying to take her spot." Paula shoved Katy's hand away from her. "So it's okay to make me feel awful, but we can't hurt poor Lammy! Just…just…get out of my house!"

"Your house?" Said Katy, confused. "We're in the bathroom in a restaurant. What are you talking about?"

"It's a somewhat clever metaphor meaning to get out of my life forever!" Paula turned her body away from Katy and Ma-San, trying to hide her face and work up some tears. "!#!#!#!(Wow, I've never seen Paula so upset before…Oh well, life sucks. Anyway, about Rammy. What do you think we should do? I think…)" Ma-San noticed Katy looking at Paula, not really listening to what she's saying. "!#!#!#!(…You can't be serious! You know she's faking, right? You can't let her join in when we're not even sure if the band can survive one more day!)"

"I'm not going to let her join, but maybe I can have her do something else. Just wait a moment." Katy walked over to Paula while Ma-San shakes her head in shame. Katy walked over to Paula to try to face her, but Paula closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Look Paula, we can't have you in the band, but maybe you can still help us out. We might need somebody to design our customs if we ever continue on with this band, and we might need somebody to help us get this band back in order, and right now, I think you're the only person that can handle the job, right Ma-San?" Ma-San didn't respond, she only looked at the floor trying to hold back on what she really wants to say. "Right…Ma-San?"

"!#!#!#!(…Yeah, sure, whatever.)"

"…You see? Even Ma-San agrees with me!" Paula slowly turned her head towards Katy. "S-seriously?"

"Of course! In fact, from here on out, we will all turn to you if we want to make any major decisions for now on, but you have to help us out with this situation, deal?" Paula thought about what Katy said, and slowly smiled. "Well, I do see myself as a wise leader…Okay, I'll do it!"

"!#!#!#!(Woo hoo. Paula's happy now. Party time. Can we please move on to more important matters?)" A loud thud followed by crying can be heard inside the restaurant. "What was that?" said Katy, Ma-San opened the door to see Rammy kicking one of the two bigger bully in the stomach while the smaller bully could only look on in horror. Rammy turned to the smaller bully with a sinister smile on her face. "Hey, Forest Dumb, you gonna help your boyfriend over here or you just gonna stand there looking like a lost stupid puppy?" The bigger bully reached out to his friend, hoping that he could help, but the smaller bully could only shed a tear before running away in fear while sad piano music can be heard in the distance. Ma-San closed the bathroom and looked at Katy. "!#!#!#!(Yeah, I'm all up for ditching her if you want.)" Paula moved in between Katy and Ma-San. "You know, I think we should help Rammy look for Lammy."

"Yeah, did you just see what we just saw?" Said Katy, hoping that Paula was joking. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out! Rammy literally went through Hell and back to look for Lammy just so she could prove to herself and others that she's the better guitarist, right? I don't think she wants to hurt Lammy, since it won't prove anything. Besides, if she does hurt Lammy, we'll just have Ma-San punch her or something."

"!#!#!#!(Hey, I'm more than just a girl with a dynamite stick on her head and unbelievable strength! I have feelings too! You can't just send me off to go punch something because you don't agree with it!")

Paula yawned, not really listening to what Ma-San had to say. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you think Katy?" Katy looked at Paula and at Ma-San, not really sure what to do. "Ma-San, did anybody else tried to contact Lammy?"

"!#!#!#(Well, most of us went to Lammy's new mansion, but security kicked us out before we could even see her.)"

"You know, this could be our only chance to smack some since into that lamb." Paula said. Katy took a deep breath and walked outside the bathroom towards Rammy, who is still kicking the bigger bully in a now empty restaurant. "Hey Rammy?" Katy said, trying to get Rammy's attention. Rammy yawned before responding. "Geez, took you long enough. I was getting kind of bored kicking this guy around. So, you guys gonna lead me to Lammy or what?"

Katy and Ma-San looked at each other with uncertainly while Paula is taking a picture of the crying bully with her cell phone. "!#!#!#!(To be honest, I don't care what decision you make, so this is all you Katy.)" Katy stepped forward towards Rammy. "Look, if I tell you where Lammy is, you have to promise us that you won't hurt her."

Rammy chuckled a bit. "Hehehe, okay, I'll be sure to not harm a single hair on little Lammy's head…"

"!#!#!#!(Great, now try saying that without one of your hands behind your back.)" Rammy grunted as she showed her right hand. "Rammy, I'm serious!" Shouted Katy. "I don't care what kind of grudge you have against Lammy, if you hurt her; I'm not going to be the only one after you!"

"Alright, don't choke on your fur ball. Just tell me where she is." Katy looked at Rammy, still not trusting her, but then she remembered something. "…Tonight at 8:00, Lammy will have her first solo concert in Chop Chop Master Stadium. Be there before the concert or after, but don't show up DURING the show! I don't want you to ruin her concert, got it?" Rammy didn't say a word; she just looked at Katy and smiled. "…Sure, okay."

"Rammy, I mean it! You better not do anything reckless!"

"Sure, gotcha." Rammy answered quickly as she walks out of the restaurant. Ma-San looked at Katy, knowing how bad Katy feels going through with this. "!#!#!#!(Why come you told her about the concert? You already saw what she did to what's his face on the ground.)" The bully is still crying while holding his stomach. "It hurts to breath…"

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but we don't have a choice. We just have to be there when the concert starts tonight and watch over her. Besides, I'm sure Rammy isn't crazy enough to do something stupid in front of a crowd of people." Katy wasn't sure if she can believe in her own words that everything will be okay. Paula walked towards the two girls. "Look guys, how about we all go home for now and think this through…and while we're home, you two can go to my page on and like the picture I just posted there of that guy on the ground."

Katy didn't know how to respond to Paula's sudden subject change. Ma-San just walked away from the two girls. "What's her problem?" Said Paula, acting offended by Ma-San's sudden departure. Katy took Ma-San's example and walked out as well. "Is that a yes?" shouted Paula, not getting the hint.

Meanwhile in Parappa's house, Parappa is looking all over the house for the car keys. "Come on, where is it?" Said Parappa as he looks under the couch in the main room. "Hey dad, have you seen the car keys around here?" Parappa's father heard him shouting from the kitchen. "Didn't I tell you to leave the keys where you can find them?"

"Dad, saying 'I told you so' won't help me find my keys any faster!" Parappa scratched his head as he tried to think back to where he left the keys, only to scratch on a slight bump on his head. "Wait, what the…?" Parappa looked under his hat and found the keys he was looking for. "Oh…I must've put it in my hat before I went to bed."

"What was that Parappa?"

"N-nothing! I found the keys! I'll be at Sunny's house, so if you need something, just call me!"

"Alright, drive safe." Before Parappa walked out of the house, his cell phone begins to vibrate. Parappa took the phone out of his pocket and found a text message from no other than Lammy herself, telling him to come to her new place by himself and don't tell anyone where he is. Parappa eyes widen as he wonders what Lammy could want with him by himself. "Parappa, did you leave yet? What's the hold up?" Said his father, not knowing what's going on. Parappa began to panic and started to stutter as he tries to come up with something. "N-nothing hold up! Just…gotta meet Sunny! Baking a cake! Nothing's wrong! Gottagobye!" Parappa rushed out of the house without even closing the door. Papa Rappa stuck his outside the kitchen door to see his son already left the house and leaving the door open. "Sometimes, I really wonder about that boy…"

**…Can somebody tell me what's the deal with Rammy? Is she like the Parappa's universe answer to Wario? Anyway, as far as I know, the fact that Lammy and Rammy being related Is purely fan speculation, which is insane, since they look so much alike. I wasn't sure how I would pull off Paula and Rammy, since I've watched very few episodes on the anime before I gave up on it, and the game where Rammy appears one time and it doesn't really say much about the character. I even have to go so far as to watch some 2 player co-op with Lammy and Rammy to see what more I can get from Rammy, and what I got was that when she get's really impressed, Rammy would give Lammy a compliment, which is shown from the final stage in co-op mode. I don't think Rammy hates Lammy to the point where she would want to actually hurt her; she would just hurt anybody else just to get to Lammy. Just a heads up, the next chapter and most of the chapter after next would shift its focus towards Parappa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Standing just outside of Lammy's mansion is Apple, who's been searching all over town gathering information to where Lammy lives. Unknowing to Apple, she was acting just like Lammy when she was going to Apple's house for the first time. Apple took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal a butler who literally has a nose for a head. "Yes, how may I assist you?"

"Um, hi. My name is Apple and I was wondering if a girl by the name of Lammy lives here?" The butler leaned down on her, and Apple can only assume that he was looking down on her. "I'm sorry ma'am, but only those who have appointments may enter, and right now, the only person who's allowed in is a gentleman by the name of Parappa." The butler was about to close the door until apple stopped him by pushing the door. "Th-that's great, because I'm with him! Parappa and I go waaaaaaay back! He just told me to go on ahead and he'll catch up shortly."

The butler wasn't sure at first, but he decided to take Apple's word for it and opened the door. "…Come on in." Apple let out a sigh of relief, not believing that the butler brought her little story. The inside of Lammy's mansion caught Apple by surprise as she saw gold plated tiles on the floor, a juice bar, an installed swimming pool inside the building and the world's largest TV screen that makes the screens at the movie theater look like a small battery powered TV.

", you have a visitor! It's one of Parappa's friends!" Shouted the butler. A few moments later, Apple saw Lammy walking down the stairs, but something was different about Lammy. Lammy is wearing a tight red dress, a ton of make-up on her face, and her eyes were bloodshot red. Lammy saw Apple waving at her, but she wasn't pleased to see Apple. "Jeffery, what is she doing here?" Lammy demanded, sounding more bossy and mean then her old self. "Ms. Lamb, this girl said that she's an acquaintance of Parappa." Lammy looked even meaner as she stares at the butler. "An acquaintance? She doesn't even give him the time of day, let alone talk to him! Escort her out!" The butler grabbed Apple's arm, but she pulled away. "Wait, Lammy! I came here because I haven't heard anything from you for over a week! At first I thought something happened to you because you haven't showed up at the mall like you promised, and then I've heard that you broke up with the band…"

"Can you speed this up…?" Said Lammy, not wanting to hear anymore of this. Apple was shocked and confused by the Lammy's sudden change of personality. "Lammy…you were such a good person and a good teacher, why come you've changed so much?"

"Look, I'm not your teacher! I don't even know why I've decided to even go through with this in the first place!"

"What do you mean you forgot?" Apple shouted. "A few months back, when my dad was teaching me how to drive, you ran right in front of us screaming how late you were and I swerved away from you and hit a tree. My dad found out where you live and he wanted to sue you, but I talked him into letting you teach me how to play guitar so I can get famous one day. I won't get out of your life until I become famous one day, whatever you like it or not!" Lammy turned away and snapped her fingers, and then a giant gorilla walked in holding a covered tray, which made Apple nervous. "H-hey, what's that?" Stuttered Apple. The gorilla uncovered the tray to reveal a big pile of stacked money. "There, that should pay for the car plus more…Just leave, please…"

"Fine! You want me out of your life this badly, then I'm gone! I don't need you to be a cool guitarist, nor do I need your stupid money!" Apple turned away and was about to walk out the door, but she decided to turn back and take most of the money. "I'll take this money, but I won't enjoy myself taking it!" Apple stuffed most of the money in her pocket, walked towards the front door, and kicked it open, not knowing that she accidently struck Parappa with the door when he was standing right in front of it. The nose butler looked outside the door and saw Parappa on the ground, holding his nose.

"You wouldn't happen to go by the name 'Parappa', do you?" Said the butler. Parappa stood up, holding his nose. "Yeah, that's me...Is Lammy here?" The butler widens the door for Parappa. "Yes sir, right this way." Parappa walked in and saw Lammy standing on the stairs rubbing her eyes. " Lammy?" Said Parappa. Lammy quickly dried herself and turned to Parappa with a smile. "P-Parappa! You're here!"

"Yeah, just like you said. Hey, who was that person that just walked out? That person hit me on my nose!" Lammy paused for a while, and responded "…That was nobody important. Hey there's something that I want to show you!" Parappa can tell she was trying to change subjects, he decided to move on as well. "Sure, what is it?"

"Come on, it's this way." Lammy went upstairs as Parappa follows her. While following Lammy, Parappa looked at the paintings as he walk pass them. "Hey, did you pay for all of this stuff?"

"No, most of the stuff in this place are gifts from the studio. They just start me off with $3,000, but I'm planning on making more after I sell my new CD." Parappa's ears twitched by Lammy's plan. "Wait, did you just say you were coming out with a CD? As in, you're going to sing?" Lammy stopped at a door with a 'Do Not Disturb' sigh on it. "Well, that's part of the plan anyway…" Lammy opened the door to reveal a small recording studio. "This is where I'll record most of my music for now on!" The room was dark and a total mess, unlike the rest of her new home. Lammy sat down in front of a machine and turned it on. "Go ahead, have a seat." Said Lammy, sounding a little bit more polite like her old self. "Um, sure, whatever you say…" Parappa grabbed a chair near him and sat down. "So what's all this?"

"I'm…trying to play this song I've been working on so you can give me some feedback…" Said Lammy, sounding like she's struggling. "But I don't know what's wrong with it. It won't play…"

"!#!#!#!#!(Here, let me try it. I don't want you to break your brain.)" Lammy looked beside her to see Ma-San standing over the machine. "Ma-San? How did you get in here?" Parappa became even more confused, because unlike Lammy, he couldn't see Ma-San anywhere. "Lammy, what are you talking about? We're the only one who's here."

"But she's standing right here! I can't believe you don't see her!" Lammy then noticed Ma-San is fading away. "!#!#!#!#!(Oh, come on! You had the volume down the whole time! I promise, you should've been born a blond, it would've been so much more fitting!")

"Hey, don't talk to Lammy like that! And what do you have against people with blond hair?" Lammy turned around to see Katy, who's also transparent. Katy and Ma-San proceed to argue, and Lammy, who would usually cover her ears when this happens, is actually giggling at the whole thing. Parappa looked on at Lammy, wondering what gotten into her. "Lammy? What are you laughing about?" Lammy looked at Parappa and noticed the noise is gone. She looked around, but Lammy didn't see her two former friends anymore. "I was…but…It's nothing…just let me fix this." Lammy turned her focus on the volume control to notice that the volume is indeed down. "She was right this whole time. But how…?" Lammy rubbed her eyes for the 5th time today before proceeding to fix the volume and rewind the song. "Alright, everything should be going smoothly. Now, when I play this song, just keep in mind that I'm still working on it. I used my guitar of course, and I experimented on some other electronic instruments. I've even used this cool program called auto-tune, so give me your honest feedback, alright"

"Auto-tune? Really…?" Said Parappa, not really being a fan of auto-tune. "Yeah, it suppose to help people who can't sing to actually sound good, so I did a little singing using that program. Pretty cool, right?" Parappa really wanted to say something about it, but he decided to bite is tongue and put up a phony smile. "Sure…that sounds…awesome."

"Great, here it goes!" Lammy began playing the music, and the first sound of the song made Parappa cringe. Each note that Lammy sing on her song gave Parappa a bigger headache than the last. Parappa even went so far as to hold his stomach as though the song is physically hurting him, but Lammy didn't noticed Parappa on the ground as Lammy was too busy tapping her feet to one of the five badly timed beats in the song. After four excruciating minutes on the worst song he ever heard, Parappa swiftly got back up on his chair, still holding his stomach. Lammy turned to face Parappa, not knowing what Parappa went through during the song. "So, what do you think? Asked Lammy innocently. The only thought that came across Parappa is an old commercial where the Indian is shedding a tear when somebody threw trash on the ground while the music plays. "That's it…? Is it over?"

"Yeah, though I think I could've worked on the ending a bit…"

"…What about the beginning and the middle…?" Parappa whispered. "Hmm? You said something?" Questioned Lammy. Parappa felt bad for being deceitful, but he doesn't want to hurt Lammy's feelings. "N-no, I didn't say anything! I thought it was great! It sounded…unique." Lammy looked under her desk and pulled up a record with her picture on it and walked towards Parappa. "If you think it's great, then I suppose it's okay if I gave this to you." Parappa grabbed the record. "Uhh, what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Well, I want you to give this to PJ to play at Club Fun. I know it's gonna be a hit over there, since we were popular back there."

"We? You mean MilkCan?" Said Parappa, hoping that Lammy wouldn't try to deny knowing them. Lammy heart skipped a beat by the mention of the band, but she kept on as if Parappa said nothing. "Can you just do me this one favor and take it to PJ?"

"But why me? Why not just get PJ?" Questioned Parappa. Lammy rubbed the back of her head, not knowing how to say it. "Because…you're a nice guy. You're probably the only one who's not talking about me behind my back after…what happened." That's somewhat true. The only thing Parappa said was that Lammy was in the wrong, but he was also the first person to convince almost everybody to go talk to her, but to no avail. "Alright, I'll do it, but I need to…" Before Parappa could finish, Lammy kissed him on his forehead. "Thanks, you're a doll. Now off you go! I have a concert to get ready for!" Parappa was too dazed to respond as Lammy pushed him out of the room, not knowing that she left a mark on Parappa's forehead. Lammy sat back down, alone once again in a dark room, and the feeling of depression is coming back to her.

"Hey, is something the matter?" Lammy looked up to see Matt waving at her. "Oh no, not again…" Even though he's just manifestation of Lammy's imagination, Matt still sat down on the same chair as Parappa. "You know, if you need some advice, you can always ask me. We're friends, right?" Lammy looked at the transparent Matt. "How can you say that after five security guards tackled you like that the other day?"

"Never mind that! Now tell me, what's going on?" Lammy took a deep breath and answered. "I don't know…it's just that…I have everything I wanted now, but I still feel…"

"Like you've disappointed everybody at the same time?" Lammy looked up at transparent Matt and nodded. "Well, the way I see it, if you've gotten everything you wanted and still feel like you have nothing, you must've did something wrong along the way. I'm sure you're smart enough to know what you've did."

"I know…but what about…" Lammy looked up to see that he disappeared. At this point on, the concert is the last thing on her mind. Just outside, PJ, Sunny, and the real Matt is standing just outside of Lammy's mansion with Sunny holding a cake she baked. "So, how bad was it again?" Asked Sunny, who wasn't present the last time the group went to Lammy's mansion. " Let's see…" Said Matt, who's trying to recall what happened. "Parappa was tasered, I was tackled by five guys, PJ was sleeping throughout the whole thing, and Ma-San laughed at us while videotaping the slaughter. Overall, this hasn't been one of the best weeks of my life so far."

"That's awful…Hopefully nothing terrible like that happens the second time around. I just wish Parappa didn't skip out on us like that without an explanation."

PJ finished up his cup of noodles before responding. "I'm sure Parappa had something else better to do."

"PJ! Parappa wouldn't place anything before his friends. Something must've come up at his house." Said Sunny as she walks towards the front door, and before she could knock on it, the door opened to show Parappa holding the record Lammy gave him and unknowing to him, he's wearing the lipstick on his forehead from when Lammy kissed him. Sunny noticed the lipstick on his head before hand and was at a loss of words. "P-Parappa…"

Parappa didn't know what to say as well, but for a different reason. "H-hey guys! I know it's kind of weird that I'm here, but I have a good reason!" Matt couldn't hold his smile back. "Oh, I gotta hear this! Please tell us why you're here!"

Parappa walked towards PJ and gave him the record. "Lammy wanted me to give this to you to play at Club Fun, but you might want to check out before hand, because it's not that good…trust me." PJ looked at the Record and back at Parappa. "…What else did Lammy give you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Parappa looked at Sunny's frozen expression and Matt, who is constantly hiding his smile. "Come on guys! I know all of you are mad at me, but do everybody have to act so weird?"

Matt stopped smiling after realizing that Parappa was serious. "You…really don't know about the lipstick on your head?" Parappa quickly turned to Matt. "Lipstick? What are you talking abo…" Parappa suddenly remembers the kiss Lammy gave him, and began to panic. "W-w-w-wait! It's not what it looks like!" Before Parappa could explain himself, Sunny threw the cake at Parappa's face. "I never want to see you again you low down dirty dog!" Sunny ran off crying as Parappa pull the plate from his face. PJ walked to Parappa's side to scrape some cake from his face and eat it. "Wow Parappa, I thought you were better than that! Never thought you'd stoop this low…"

"Guys, you have to hear me out! The only reason I'm here because Lammy told me to come by myself. The only reason I have this on my forehead because I promised her that I would give that record to PJ and she kissed my head as her way of saying thank you! It caught me by surprised as well!" Matt and PJ looked at each other and smiled back at Parappa. "Don't worry about it." Said Matt. "PJ and I trust you. Besides, that kiss is really considered either a grandma or a thank you kiss anyway, so it's not really a big deal, right PJ?"

PJ is still eating the cake from Parappa's face. "Sure, I had plenty of girls who blew me kisses when I'm on stage, but I don't really let that bother me that much." Parappa and Matt looked at PJ, wondering if he was serious or not. "Wow PJ, seriously?" Said Matt, stunned at another secret life style PJ have. "Yeah…though there was this one time this one buff guy winked at me…"

"…and we're going to leave it right there." Matt jumped in before it goes too far. Parappa sat on the ground, feeling more depressed by the second. "What am I gonna do? I doubt Sunny will believe me if I tell her what happened. She can be stubborn sometimes…" Matt places his hand on Parappa's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Just go over to her house and explain what happened."

"But what about Sunny's dad?" Said PJ. "You two know how crazy General Potter gets when it comes to his daughter. He might kill you before you get a chance to speak." Parappa began to get even more depressed. "You're right…Sunny will probably tell him what she saw without hearing my side of the story…" Matt thought about the situation and came up with another solution. "Hey, why don't you call her instead?"

"You think she's going to pick up?" Said Parappa, not sure if the whole thing is going to work. Matt gave Parappa a confidence filled smile. "Of course she will! I doubt anyone can stay mad at you, no matter what dim-witted thing you might've done!" Parappa stoop up from the ground and dust himself off. "Yeah, you're right. I have to at least try to get into contact with her. Thanks guys, I'll be sure to call her when I get home. Good luck with Lammy, you two might need it." Parappa ran to his car and drove off as Matt waved good bye. Slowly but surely though, Matt realized something important. "Wait…It's just me and PJ?" To make matters worse, the same group that took down Parappa's friends a few days ago looked through the opened front door to find the two boys. "Hey you two! Didn't you two get enough the last time?" Matt looked behind him and began to panic. "Oh come on! What the heck are we going to do?" PJ simply looked on with an expressionless look on his face, which made one of the security guards angry. "That face…it makes my soul burn like the white hot intensity of an thousand suns! Get him!" All of the security guards charges towards the two boys. Matt put up is fists, attempting to fight back, while PJ still looked on with that same face.

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Lammy just walked outside the room until the nose butler rushed towards her. "Ma'am! There's an emergency! Two hooligans came barging in! They took out our best man and they're after our blood!" Lammy began to panic as well. "W-what? What do they look like?"

"One of them seems to be a blond haired dog, while his gang associate happens to be a tubby bear with a dopey looking face." Lammy begun to calm down and began to be more annoyed. "…What?" Downstairs, PJ is in the kitchen while Matt is looking around the mansion. Lammy walked into the main room to see Matt, and was a bit relieved after realizing that he wasn't an illusion. "Matt?" Said Lammy as she walked closer to him. Matt saw Lammy and try to put on cool face. "Hey Lammy! You wouldn't believe what we have to go through just to get to you! I practically had to take out your best man just to get inside!" PJ can hear him from the kitchen. "Liar…" PJ mumbled to himself.

"Hey, where's PJ? I thought he was with you." Said Lammy as she looks around. "He's in your kitchen right now, looking for something to eat, but enough about that. You look really different! I never thought I'd see you in a dress, but you look good…" Matt began to grin like a five year old. Lammy began to blush as she takes a few steps back. "Umm…T-thanks…I guess." PJ walked in, carrying a plate of food. "I can hear you from the other room. What you should've asked her is why she has to send her goons out on us the last time we were here?"

Lammy turned to PJ and remembered the incident that happened last week. "W-wait, that was you guys? My security said that a group of blood thirsty psychopaths came to kill me!" Lammy was about to ask her butler about the incident, but he ran out the front door before he can answer for himself. Lammy rubs her head in frustration. "Don't worry guys; I'll make sure that he'll never come back here."

"Lammy, we don't care about that…" Matt said, with a serious tone in his voice. "You've been avoiding us lately ever since you got this place. We've been trying to call you and nobody picks up. We're still your friends, right?" Lammy knew that Matt was right about her avoiding everybody, but she couldn't face her friends after what she did to Katy and Ma-San. During all of this, PJ accidently swallowed a chicken bone and began to choke on it, but nobody seems to notice. "How can you say that? I've been mean to everybody…Besides maybe Parappa, I don't really see anybody else forgiving me."

"I know you've sort of messed up when you decided to screw over everybody, but maybe instead of avoiding us, you should grow up and talk to us." PJ fell on the floor, running out of air. "…Look Matt, I need to get ready for my concert. Can we talk about this some other time?" Matt sighed in disappointment. "Sure…" Lammy slowly walked away, but turned back around. "Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks." Matt began to smile as Lammy walks off. PJ began to turn blue due to the lack of air, but Matt still haven't noticed him. "Right now, I think we're the only one who's trying to help Lammy out at this point. I mean, we haven't heard much from Katy lately, Ma-San is probably too upset to even care at this point, we don't know where Paula is still, and now Parappa and Sunny is probably mad at Lammy for unintentionally ruining a possible relationship, you know what I mean?...PJ?" Matt looked around for PJ and saw him on the ground, hardly breathing. "PJ!" Matt rushes to PJ's aid and due to the pressure that was put on him; he punches PJ in the stomach so hard that the chicken bone flew out of his mouth. PJ slowly came back to life as he began to cough heavily. "*cough cough* M-Matt! What was that for? That isn't how you save some bodies life if they're choking!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't react well to pressure!"

Elsewhere, Parappa's father came close to completing his new invention in the basement until he heard some loud banging coming from upstairs. "Parappa?" Said Papa Rappa as he looked up at the ceiling. In Parappa's room, it turns out that Parappa is banging his head against the wall. Papa peeked through Parappa's door to see what his son is doing and slowly opened the door. "Parappa, are you ok? You didn't…try anything strange while you were in Sunny's house, did you?"

Parappa looked at his father, with a bruise on his head and his eyes watery. "No, but at this point, I wished I went straight to Sunny's house." Papa sat on Parappa bed. "Come on, sit down next to me and tell me what happened." Parappa sat next to his father and began to tell his story.

"Remember when I said I was going to Sunny's house with PJ and Matt to bake a cake and take it to Lammy's place?"

"Yes?"

"Well, before I left the house, I've gotten a text from Lammy, saying to over there alone and don't tell anybody where I'm at." Papa was getting nervous as Parappa continues to tell his story. "Parappa, is this going where I think this is going…?" Parappa began to panic, knowing what his father was referring to. "N-n-no! She just wanted me to listen to some music she made!" Papa sighs in relief. "Oh, that's good!"

"Although…" Papa began to get nervous again. "Oh no…what happened?"

"…She wanted me to take a record to PJ to play at Club Fun, and I said yes, and she kissed me on my head and said thank you."

"…That's it?"

"Yeah. I know it's wrong, but it happened so fast. Matt said it wasn't really a big deal…" Papa chuckled a bit at the situation. "Well, your friend is right, that was really more of a grandmother or a thank you kiss. It's nothing to fret over."

"That's what Matt said, but that was around the time when Sunny saw the lipstick…"

"Oh boy, let me guess, Sunny didn't have the same idea and now she's mad at you, right?" Parappa's silence answered Papa's question. "Have you tried going over to her house and explaining the whole thing?"

"PJ said it was a bad idea since Sunny's dad might hear what happened from Sunny's point of view and might try to kill me, so Matt said to call her instead. I tried calling her like three times, but she wouldn't pick up…" Papa could tell his son is stressed over this. Parappa has never made many wise decisions in his life, but when it comes down to it, he's a good person. Papa thought about the situation and figured it was time to tell him the story. "Parappa, have I ever told you the time when your mother and I first met?" Parappa looked up at his father. "No…"

"We first met in high school, around our senior year. I was never really that popular, and the only time when people spoke with me is when they needed some answers to a test. One day, our lab teacher paired your mother and I for a science project, boy was I ever excited to pair up with her! She was the popular cheerleader in the school, and almost every single guy tried to get with her."

"Wow, I didn't know mom was that popular. How did you two get along?"

"Well, our chemistry was somewhat awkward at first. She didn't really say much to me, and I was too nervous to say anything to her, but soon, we started to grow more comfortable around each other and after the project, we started to hang out after school."

"Did you two went out together during school?"

"Not really. We just took things slow. Now that I think about it, perhaps we took it too slow…"

"What do you mean?"

"There was this big football player in my school, and all the girls wanted him. Heck, when he's late for class, the teacher's just let him go on by without a word. One day, he walked up to your mother and asks her out before even introducing herself."

"What happened?" Papa became depressed as he thought back to that moment. "She looked at me and I just turned my head away, not knowing what to do at that situation. I suppose she took it as a hint that I've never been interested in her and she said yes to that guy." Parappa became more interested in the story. "What happened? How did you and mom eventually hook up?"

"Well, after that happened, the two set up a date for next week, and during those days, I've felt so miserable. Your mother and I had been avoiding each other, and looking away when we looked at each other. It actually took some popular guy to make me realize that I truly did have feelings for your mother. So when the day of the date took place, I drove over to her house to see that guy standing in front of the door. I walked out of my car and walked towards that jerk with my fist ready!"

"Whoa! Did you beat him?"

"…No, he beaten me so bad that I wound up in the hospital for two weeks." Parappa's excitement went down immediately. "Cool story dad. Seriously, thanks a lot."

"Now hold on, I'm not finished yet! Your mother came to visit me since then, making sure that I'm okay, and at the very last day when I'm supposed to leave the hospital, she visited me and…I'm sure you're old enough to figure out what happened after that."

"So, that's how you and mom hooked up."

"Yep. We both went to college and eventually gotten married, and after a few more years, you came into the picture." Parappa thought about the story and came to a conclusion. "I think I know what you're trying to tell me. I should go over to Sunny's house and try to get her to trust me, despite what might happen to me, right?"

"It's up to you to figure that out, but if you do go, you have to ask yourself, do you truly see a future with this girl?" Parappa thought about the question, and can only come up with one response. "…You mean, with jetpacks and stuff?" Papa stared at his son and pats him on the head. "I'll…take that as a statement."

Parappa hopped out of the bed, feeling more optimistic. "Alright, I'm going over to Sunny's house right now and maybe finally tell her how I feel…" Papa hugged Parappa. "That's my boy! Keep in mind; you have to be a man. Don't let anyone get in your way to that girl."

"Right! I mean, it's not like General Potter is really gonna kill a kid like me, right?"

"PARAPPA!" Shouted the mysterious voice from a blow horn outside. "This is General Potter! My daughter told me what happened! Just come outside so we can talk about this like men!" Parappa looked at his father, going back to being worried. "Dad, is it okay if I get a little scared?"

"Parappa, don't lose your nerve now! Just say that catch phase you always say when you face something like this!" Parappa smiled and raised is fist up. "Yeah, I gotta believe!" Papa Rappa looked on, somewhat surprised. "Wow, I didn't think you'd actually say it out loud like that, but whatever helps you I suppose."

"But dad, it's supposed to be cool!"

"Yes yes, I know. Now go, we don't want to keep General Potter waiting!" Parappa grunted as he walks to the front door. Parappa took a deep breath and opened the door to find General Potter standing a few feet away from the house. Potter smirked before pulling out a gun. "Men, to your positions!" Suddenly, four tanks, two Gatling gun equipped choppers, and 15 snipers appeared, all aiming their weapons at Parappa. Of course, Parappa froze in fear by the sight of so many people ready to kill him. "I-I gonna die!" Papa saw what's happening and rushed outside the house. "Wait! What are you doing? This is insane!" General Potter checked his gun to see if it's loaded. "Insane? If hurting the boy that broke my daughters heart is insane, and maybe I don't want to be sane!" Papa stepped infront of Parappa. "Now wait a minute! This is all one huge misunderstanding! Aren't you going to hear my son's side of the story?"

"The only side that I'm going to hear is the side that's screaming in pain after I riddle him with bullets!" Suddenly, General Potters cell phone began to vibrate. "Wait a moment." Potter grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello?...Oh, hi there, pumpkin!...I'm just outside of Parappa's house right now…no, I haven't killed him yet…What? What do you mean you don't want me to kill him? He made you cry!..." Everybody looked on in bewilderment, wondering what's going on. "But I have trained professional's right here right now ready to kill him!"

"WHAT? You have people trained to kill my son?" Shouted Papa Rappa. General Potter continued the conversation as if nothing happened. "But sweetie…What do you mean you hate me? Hello?" Potter looked up and noticed that everybody is looking at him. Potter put his phone away, along with the gun and smiles proudly. "…Okay men, good show! That was a fine performance! You can all go home now!" Potter's men became even more confused as one of his men radios him in. "But sir, what about operation 'Kill Parappa'?"

"It was a test to see if any of you can follow orders, and all of you passed!"

"But what about that 30 minute speech about how you've never trusted him to begin with?"

"It was a test! Everybody return to base immediately!" Potter's men weren't that convinced at first, they figured it was best to let things go and do what their leader tells them to do. Potter looked at the father and son and smiled. "Well, that was a fun little exercise, now, if you excuse me…"

"W-w-wait!" Shouted Parappa. "Sir, was that Sunny? I need to speak with her!"

" Oh no, my daughter might've let you live, but that doesn't mean she forgives you! Why don't you call that other floozy girl instead?"

"But sir, it wasn't anything like that! She just kissed me on my forehead after I promised her that I'll deliver something to her! After that, she just rushed me out the door!" Papa Rappa grabbed Parappa's shoulders. "My son is telling the truth. If he truly did something wrong, he'll own up to it. I raised him better than that." Potter thought about Parappa's story, and Parappa's character. "Well…a kiss on the forehead is considered a grandmothers kiss…or a thank you kiss…"

(Why does everybody keep saying that?)" Thought Parappa. "…I still not sure if I should trust you around my daughter. You really did hurt her when she saw you with that lipstick."

"Well what about this…?" Said Parappa, thinking up a plan that even General Potter would agree on. "You let me talk to Sunny tonight, and if she doesn't forgive me, then…we'll never see each other again…" Papa looked at his son with his eyes wide open. "Parappa! Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Yeah dad…I know." General Potter thought about Parappa's deal before responding. "Alright, it's a deal! Remember, you only have one shot at this, so don't screw this up!" Parappa was just relived that he manages to get General Potter on his side. "Thank you sir. So, am I going to hitch a ride with you?" General Potter thought back to how he got here. "Well, not really. I got here by controlling one of the tanks. I was going to blow you to pieces, but along the way, I've decided to let one of my men controls it and I'll shoot you in the head before my men fire instead. In short, I've sent my men away, so I'll need a ride to my house instead, if you don't mind?" Both Parappa and Papa Rappa looked at each other, and looked back at Potter. "Yes sir…" Parappa said as he walked away, trying not to say anything that can ruin what little chance he have in seeing Sunny. General Potter laughed as he slapped Papa Rappa on the back. "Ha ha ha! Man, what a great kid! I tell you, that boy is going places!" Papa Rappa, wasn't buying it for a second, of course. "You tried to kill my son…"

"Do you know what I like about Parappa the most? He never gives up, no matter what dangers he might face! Why, I remember when I was about his age…"

"Yeah…you tried to kill my son…" General Potter gave up at this point. "Okay, yeah, we not going to move on from this, are we?"

"No, we're not…"

**(Careful kids, it's a long one)…Do you know what I like the most about this chapter? I get to make fun of all the pairings some people makes in this series. You know, the ParappaXLammy pairing, the LammyXMatt, LammyX…anyone really. I'm not saying that Lammy will never find somebody, just at her age and how shy she is, I don't think she's ready for such relationships yet…maybe in a few years. As I wrote this chapter, I can see why some people write fan fictions based on their favorite games or TV shows, it allows them to subconsciously tell how they feel about the characters and pit them into situations they wouldn't normally be in just so they can think how that character will react. Maybe I'm thinking too much about this.**

**Anywho, I've planned this chapter out while I was writing part 3, and when I've finally began writing this part, about 60% of the planned chapter was changed at the last minute.**

**Original:**

**Apple wasn't going to appear at all.**

**Lammy was going to be even meaner then she was, but I figured it wouldn't be right, so I toned her down.**

**Lammy wasn't going to see images of her friends at all. Completely last minute when I thought it was a good idea.**

**The nose butler thing was a last minute thing as well. Hey, if walking milk cartons can exist in this town, having a nose for a head shouldn't be a big deal.**

**I wasn't going to write the scene when PJ and Matt entered the mansion, infact , they was going to go home as well, but that sounded stupid since they wouldn't come all the way up there just to turn back, so everything after Parappa left and when he gotten home was added at the last minute.**

**Hmm, that's about it. Also, I wasn't sure how the story with Papa Rappa's wife was going to turn out. I wasn't sure if she's even alive. In the first game, they made it seem like she was when Parappa crashed his dad's car and he imagined how his father would react, and in the second game, when Papa Rappa found the picture of his wife in the basement, he said that she used to be so nice, which could mean a lot of things, including that she might've passed away sometimes after the first game and before the second game. I didn't want to focus too much on it, so I've decided to make up a story for Papa Rappa to tell that can give Parappa an idea about what he need to do…Before I go, here's one question; Can anyone figure out where I gotten the reference from when Parappa said 'With jetpacks and stuff?' I doubt it.**


	7. Chapter 7

The concert is 40 minutes away and Katy is sitting in her house, continuously thinking back at the incident at the restaurant with Rammy. One part of her is still mad at Lammy for what she's done to them, but her good nature is telling her that she should warn Lammy about Rammy. Katy decides to ignore everything she's thinking about and tries to watch some TV, but for every channel she change to, they have a show that remind her of her situation with Lammy. Katy finally decided to turn into the one show where nothing is taken seriously.

"Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to the Cherry Springfield Show!" The audience began to cheer wildly for the cameras. "Yes, yes, thank you. Our topic today is best friends who betrayed one another and not caring one bit in the long run."

"Oh, come on! Seriously?" Shouted Katy as she looks on at the TV. "Now, our guest today says that she dumped her best friend for an unhealthy lifestyle and she doesn't regret a thing. Let me introduce Coco!" The audience cheered as Coco walked on stage and sat down on a chair. "Now Coco, you said you've chose the lifestyle of the rich and famous over the only friend you had in high school, is that correct?"

"To tell you the truth Cherry, I never did like her! The only reason I even put up with her is because she was making movies and posting them on the internet. So I've acted like I was her friend so I can be in one of her movies, and when one of those big Hollywood directors saw my performance, they contacted only me and I kicked that wannabe director to the curve!" The entire audience reacted to Coco's story negatively as Katy was so depressed and upset that she threw the remote to a wall, which caused the channel to change by itself to a low budget show hosted by a familiar face.

"…and welcome back to Chop Chop Master Onion's advice hotline, and here's your host, Chop Chop Master Onion!" A man with an onion for a head is seen sitting down in front of a desk with one phone sitting on the desk. "Welcome back, my troubled friends. We now have time for one more caller, so if you have any troubles, feel free to call." Katy looked at her cell phone sitting next to her and was about to call, but it was too late, as Master Onion's phone began to ring. Master Onion pushed the speaker button and responded. "Yes, this is Chop Chop Master Onion's advice line. What is your trouble?"

Katy was just about to give up and walk away until she heard another familiar voice on TV. "H-hi. I'm calling because I have a problem." Katy looked on at the TV with amazement. "L-Lammy!"

"Tell me, what is troubling you?" Master Onion said as he close his eyes to ignore all distractions that may occur.

"Well…It all started a few months ago. I moved into this town and I was kind of nervous at first, until one of my first and soon to be best friends helped me out by showing me around town. It wasn't until a few days later when I showed up on my job for the first when I found out that she worked there as well, so I was really happy." Master Onion nods his head. "Yes, go on…"

"Everything was going great at first, we went to movies, we travel, she even introduce me to her other friends. Everything was going great until one day, when our boss offered me an opportunity to become assistant manager…" Master Onion opened his eyes. "What happened…?"

"I took it. I felt so awful doing so, since my friend worked there a lot longer than I have, and it felt so awkward being when we hang around together. I mean, I know I should be happy that I'm assistant manager now, but at the same time…I felt like I lost a good friend in the process, and I don't know what to do…" The only thing that was on Katy's mind is Lammy crying by herself, confused about the whole situation she's in. Master Onion took a deep breath as he thought about the young woman's situation. "I want you…to truly think about what I'm about to say. A lot of events happened in this world as far back as I can remember, and the only thing that still shocks me to this day, is loyalty to a good friend. You can have many people friend you in some social network, or help somebody on a test in school, but it means nothing if you don't share a bond with those people. After we're done talking, I want you to ask yourself, what's more important to you, money, or the bond you and your friend once shared?"

"…I think I understand now. Thank you for your help Master Onion. I will…" The sound of kids crying can be heard from the lady's phone. "Everybody shut up! I'm on the phone! I will tie all of you up and dump you to a river!" Katy raised her eyebrow, confuse at the sudden change in tone. "Wait, that can't be Lammy…" The lady began to shout words that not even Master Onion heard of before and quickly cut her off. "And that's it! I'll see you all next week. Remember, think, before you act." The credits started playing as Master Onion stood up and put some cologne on as two girls walked towards him, hugging him while giggling like fangirls. Katy began to slouch on her chair as she thought about how the lady and Lammy may have a similar situation. After having some deep thought, Katy finally came to a conclusion. "…I can't go through with this. I have to warn Lammy." Katy stood up and walked towards the front door, but before she could opened the door, the door opened itself to reveal Ma-San and Paula. "Ma-San! Paula! I'm so glad to see you two here!" Exclaim Katy. "Quick, we have to go before Rammy get to the concert before we do! We have to warn Lammy!"

"!#!#!#!#!(Hey, calm down! What's up with the sudden change of heart?") Said Ma-San, who was taken aback by Katy's sudden mood change. Paula was also taken back by Katy. "Yeah, weren't you the one that told Rammy where Lammy would be?"

"Yes Paula, I know what I said, and it was a mistake. Oh man, why didn't we get Rammy's phone number when we had the chance? We could've told her to cancel the whole thing!"

"I don't think it would be that easy…" Said Paula. "I mean, even if we did have Rammy's number and call her to stop, I don't think she'll just back off. Rammy been waiting far too long for this day to come, and now that she knows where Lammy is, she'll stop at nothing to get to her." Ma-San was stunned that Paula manages to figure that out by herself. "!#!#!#!(I hate to say this, but Paula's right. The only idea I can come up with is to get Lammy to cancel the show entirely and lay low for a few days, but considering how much Lammy changed, I doubt she'll listen to us.)"

Katy knew that the two girls were right, but it would be against her good nature to just sit by and do nothing. "I know it might be pointless, but we have to try. You guys are with me, right?" Ma-San looked at Katy and took a deep breath. "!#!#!#!(Fine, whatever, it's not like I had plans or anything… I know you'll be useless, but are you gonna come with us Paula?)" Paula was too busy looking outside the door to pay attention to Ma-San. "Hey, isn't that Sunny?" Paula pointed at the figure walking towards the three girls. It was indeed sunny, but she was crying from her long walk from her house to Katy's house. "Sunny, what happened to you?" Said Katy, worried by Sunny's unusual behavior. Sunny walked inside the house before she started shouting suddenly "PARAPPA CHEATED ON ME WITH LAMMY!" As expected, the room became dead silent by the sudden outburst. Ma-San tries to walk over to Sunny's side to comfort her. "!#!#!#!(Gee, Sunny, I don't'…know what to…) Hahahahahahaha!"

Ma-San of course found this hilarious and even Paula joined in the laughter. "I can't believe you two!" Shouted Sunny as she watched Ma-San and Paula laugh themselves to death. Sunny turned to Katy for support, only to find her trying to hold back her laughter as well. "Katy! You too?" Katy tries to straighten herself out. "S-sorry Sunny, it just that…I mean, Parappa can make some pretty stupid mistakes, but I doubt he have it in him to actually cheat on you. This is Parappa we're talking about!"

"But I saw it! The lipstick was on Parappa's forehead! You can go ask Matt and PJ if you don't believe me! They were there!" Ma-San calmed herself down before trying to talk to Sunny. "!#!#!#!(Ok Sunny…Let's think about this. You said that you found the lipstick on Parappa's forehead, right? Well, maybe you're making a mountain out of an anthill. I mean, a kiss on the forehead…")

"Is considered a grandma or a thank you kiss. Yes Ma-San, I know. My daddy tries to say the same thing to me, but I didn't buy it! I know what I saw, and…"

"Shhh, be quiet!" Said Paula as she talks on the phone, which was weird for Ma-San, since she didn't hear Paula's phone ring. "Uhh-huh….sure, I'll tell her…" Paula put the phone in her pocket. "Hey Sunny, that was Parappa, he said he can't hold his passion for Lammy back any longer and they plan on getting married in a few days. They also asked if it was ok if they named one of their kids after you, sort of an apology for dumping you all of a sudden." The room fell dead silent as Sunny's mouth was wide open. Paula suddenly laughed even louder then before. "Hahaha! Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face when I said that!" Ma-San began to laugh with Paula once again. "!#!#!#!(Wow, nice one!)" Ma-San and Paula high-fived each other, but due to Ma-San's strength, Paula hurt her hand in the process. "Ow, ow, oww! Ma-San, you almost broke my hand!" Katy rubbed her head in embarrassment as she watched the two acting like idiotic siblings.

"Guys, Seriously, Sunny needs our help, and we did nothing but laugh at her ever since we've been here!" Said Katy, finally taking Sunny's problem seriously. "!#!#!#!#!(Come on, Katy, It's a little bit funny, right?)" Katy didn't respond, she instead looked away, trying to keep a straight face."…I'm not going to respond to your question." With everybody continuously ignoring her plea, Sunny has had enough.

"You know what? I give up! I thought I can turn to my so called friends to support me in my time of need, but I was wrong apparently!" Ma-San noticed the time on Katy's TV, they now have 35 minutes. "!#!#!#!(Hey, can we deal with this later? We're gonna be late for Lammy's concert.)"

"Wait, what?" Shouted Sunny. "You guys are going to Lammy's concert after all she's done?"

"Well, yeah." Said Paula like it wasn't a big deal. "If you're really that angry at her, why not come with us and scream at Lammy's face?"

"No!" Sunny became even louder. "I never want to see her again for as long as I live! And I can't believe that all of you are supporting her after all she's done!" Ma-San began to get impatient with Sunny. "!#!#!#!(Ok, first of all, get your facts straight. We're not going to Lammy's concert to support her; we're going so we can warn her about the impending doom that Katy put her in.)"

"Ma-San! I already feel guilty enough as it is, I don't need your help!" said Katy.

"!#!#!#!(Whatever you say, hit man. Back to Sunny the Mary-Sue. Second of all, do you realize what we have to put up with when we're with Parappa and you're not around? He's always talking about you, always asking us what he should talk to you about because he's so worried that you might find him dull!)" Sunny was really surprised by what Ma-San said about Parappa. "Is…that true?"

"!#!#!#!#!(Is that true? I had to threaten to kill him just to get him to shut up about you! But you know what? I think I might know why you're acting like this. Maybe, just maybe, you like Parappa, maybe more so then you might think, but the main problem with you is that you have nothing going for yourself!)"

"MA-SAN!" Shouted Katy. "That's going too far now!"

"!#!#!#!(Shut up, Katy, Sunny needs to hear this! When was the last time you've helped somebody? And I don't mean your friends and family, I mean somebody that you've never met before; Total stranger?)" Sunny didn't respond. "!#!#!#!(Can't think of nothing? Then that's your problem! I can name five moments from the top of my head where Parappa helped a stranger without hesitation. The most worthwhile thing you've done was plant some flowers in the park. If anything, Parappa is too good for you!)" Everybody became dead silent, not knowing what to say about Ma-San's outburst. "!#!#!#!(Look, if you two want to stay here to give Sunny a shoulder to cry on over a problem that can be solved by a simple phone call to Parappa, be my guest, but I'm not wasting another second on this.)" Without even looking back at her friends, Ma-San walked out of Katy's house.

Elsewhere, in Lammy's Mansion, Lammy is walking into the closet in her bedroom. Lammy opened her closet to see over 100 guitars lined up against the wall. At this point, Lammy wasn't really in the mood to play anything, even when she grabbed a guitar hanging from the wall, she didn't have the same sensation she usually have, she just felt empty. Lammy readies her guitar and begins to play it, but the first note she plays caused one of the guitar strings to break.

"What the…?" Lammy said to herself as she looked at her broken guitar string. She threw the guitar on the ground, not really that upset over it. Lammy grabbed another guitar and tries to play it, but the same result occurred with the guitar as well. Of course, Lammy was getting frustrated as she picks up another guitar. She plays it and once again, one of the guitar strings broke. Over and over again, Lammy plays a guitar and one of the strings breaks until a few moments later, she was sitting on a pile of guitars, so frustrated that she wants to punch a wall. Lammy looked around the giant closet for another guitar until she found a special guitar sitting at the very back, collecting dust unlike the rest of her formally kept polished guitars that's sitting on the ground. After pulling herself together, Lammy stood up and walked towards it. As she walked closer to the guitar, a door suddenly appeared infront of her, the same door that was in Lammy's apartment. Lammy opened the mysterious door to see Katy and Ma-San.

"Katy? Ma-San? What are you guys doing here?" Said Lammy as she took a few steps back and trips on one of her dolls on the floor and fell on the ground. Lammy then noticed something else, not only is she in her normal cloths, but she's in her old apartment. Katy walked in and tries to assist Lammy. "Watch it Lammy! We don't want you to hurt yourself." Lammy looked up to see Katy giving her a hand. Lammy reached out and grabbed Katy's hand to pull herself up. At this point, Lammy was really happy to see her two friends and less concerned about the situation she's in. "Sorry guys, I didn't really have time to clean up today." Said Lammy as she dusts herself off. Katy smiled as she pulled a piece of lint out of Lammy's head. "That's cool. If anything, Ma-San and I should've called ahead of time rather than barging in like that, but enough about that, we have a surprise for you!"

"R-really? What is it?" Said Lammy, who's not even worried about the situation she's in anymore. "Show it to her, Ma-San!" Shouted Katy. Ma-San walked away for a few seconds and came back with a guitar. Lammy became speechless as she looked at the guitar that was being given to her. Ma-San walked towards Lammy and handed the Guitar to Lammy. "!#!#!#(I know it's not much, but here you go. Katy and I had to combine our allowances just to afford this guitar, so you better like it!)"

"Ma-San! That's not what you're supposed to say when you give a gift to a friend!" Shouted Katy towards Ma-San. "!#!#!#!(Whatever…)" Katy turned back to Lammy, smiling. "Like Ma-San just said, we combine our allowances so we can afford that guitar. We figured that since we're starting a new band, we might as well give a gift to the person that helped make it exist." Lammy looked at Katy to see that she was serious. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just accept our gift." Lammy looked at her guitar to see it was the same five-string guitar she's not used to playing, but she didn't care. Ma-San looked at Lammy and asked her a question. "!#!#!#!(Hey Lammy, you use a six-string guitar, don't you? Can you even use the guitar we gave you?)"

Lammy looked at Katy and Ma-San, not sure what to say. "Well, not really, but…"

"!#!#!#!(I knew it! I told you to get that other guitar Katy. That one had six-strings!)"

"Don't you dare blame this on me! The only reason you wanted to buy that other guitar because they were having a discount on it and you wanted some of your money back! You were just thinking about yourself!"

"!#!#!#!(Yes Katy, it's called being a smart customer! Maybe if you use your head once every blue moon, maybe you can come out of a store with more money then you plan on spending and still be satisfied!)"

Katy and Ma-San proceed to argue infront of Lammy, who is trying to their attention. "Guys? Guys? Will you two please stop?" The two other girls continue to argue. Lammy decided to ready the guitar that was given to her and played one loud note, which finally caught the attention of Katy and Ma-San. "Guys…I really appreciate the gift, and I still want to keep it." Katy and Ma-San looked at each other and back at Lammy. "Lammy, are you sure? We can take it back to the store and get you that other guitar if you want."

"No, that's okay. I probably wouldn't use that other guitar either."

"!#!#!#!(Huh? Why not?)" Lammy looked at her guitar and responded. "Because…I want to make sure that I can take care of any gift you two give me…" Lammy looked up to see her two friends again, only to see a white wall instead. Lammy found out that she is back in her closet, wearing her dress and holding the guitar that she cherished until recently. She looked at the guitar and slowly walked out of the closet with the guitar on her back. Downstairs, PJ is trying out a fitness game for a game system that detects body movement. Matt is sitting behind PJ on the couch, wondering how long PJ will last. PJ tries to select the button in the middle of the giant TV screen, but PJ, and everybody else for that matter was too small and the TV was way too big. "Come on…almost there!"

"Step on the tip of your toes, that might help." "Said Matt who's secretly enjoying this. "I'm trying, but it's not working. Come over here and let me stand on your back!"

"Sorry PJ, but I like my spine when it's not being crushed by a bear." Lammy then walked to the same room where Matt and PJ are at, this time dressed like she did when she, Katy, and Ma-San first had their concert. "What are you two doing?" Said Lammy as she noticed PJ trying to get the game to work. Matt immediately stood up by the sound of Lammy's voice and started stretching beside PJ. "Oh, this? Nothing much, just trying to get ready to work out so I can tone my muscles, no biggie. Heck, I might even teach PJ a few workout moves!" PJ looked at Matt and shook his head. "You sit on a throne of lies…"

"Shut up PJ!" Matt shouted throughout the mansion that made everybody silent. Matt soon retains his posture as if nothing happened. "So Lammy, why are you so dressed up for?" Everybody still looked at Matt and wondering why he's like this, but Lammy decided to respond anyway. "I'm going to my concert. It should last a few hours, so I hope…"

"Really?" Interrupted Matt. "We can all go then!"

"Wait, what? Where did you two get $300?" Said Lammy, assuming that Matt and PJ brought their own tickets for her concert. "What are you talking about? You sent us those tickets." Said PJ as he pulls the ticket from who knows where. Lammy became even more confused. "I didn't send you those tickets. Are you sure it wasn't just a gift from somebody?"

"I have your address on the envelop in my house to prove it." Said Matt. Lammy thought about who would send tickets to her concert to her friends." It must've been my manager, because I haven't sent any tickets out."

"Look, it doesn't matter. We can still go with you, right?" Said Matt as he and PJ smiled at Lammy while holding their tickets. Lammy sighed before responding. "…Fine, just…don't tell anyone that I gave you guys a lift to my concert, and don't break anything while we're in the limo!" Lammy walked out of the mansion with Matt and PJ following her. Waiting just outside is a limo for Lammy. Matt and PJ looked at the limousine from top to bottom. "Wow, this is really cool!" Said PJ in excitement. "How many times did you ride this car?"

"Only a few times…" Lammy responded, not really seeing what the big deal is about riding in a limo. The driver walked towards the back door of the limo and opened the door. Lammy walked in first, followed by Matt and PJ. The inside of the limo was like a second house, with all the things they've found in Lammy's mansion, minus the theater sized TV. "Oh man…did the studio pay for all this?" Said Matt as he looks around. Lammy took out a plastic bag full of green grass and began to eat the grass before responding. "Y-yeah… the only thing I do own is that moped scooter sitting at the back of the house." Lammy soon noticed the two boys looking at her weirdly as she holds a handful of grass.

"What?"

"It's nothing, it just that we've never seen you eat grass before…" Said PJ. Lammy began to act insulted. "This is the only thing that can settle my stomach. It's natural for lambs like me to eat grass!" The limo drove away a few moments later. During the drive to the concert, the limo went right past Ma-San, who is walking to the concert, and as luck would have it, nobody in the limo noticed Ma-San, and Ma-San didn't notice her friends in the limo.

"MA-SAN!" Shouted the voice not too far off from Ma-San. Ma-San looked behind her to see Katy, Paula, and even Sunny running towards her. The three girls finally caught up with Ma-San. "Oh, thank goodness we caught up with you!" Said Katy as she tries to catch her breath. Ma-San looked to see Paula doing the same thing as Katy, and Sunny, who is looking down on the ground, not facing Ma-San.

"!#!#!#(So, you guys finally came to your senses?)" Katy straightens herself out before responding. "We've talked over it for a while and decided to call Parappa after the concert."

"!#!#!#!(Whatever…)" Ma-San continues her walk towards Lammy's concert with the three girls following her. Paula looked over at Sunny to see if she's doing okay, only to find Sunny looking at the ground, still feeling depressed. "…Hey Sunny, cheer up a bit. It's not like you to be this depressed." Sunny looked up at Paula to see her friendly smile. "How can you say something like that after what you and Ma-San done? You two were having a laugh riot at my expense."

"Ok, I know we sort of been hard on you back at Katy's house, but you know how Ma-San and I like to joke around. I'm sure you and Parappa will work out something in the end. Besides, he did go through a lot just to get with you." Sunny wants to believe Paula's words, but Ma-San's words still ring in her ears. A cell phone ring can suddenly be heard from one of the four girls. Ma-San, Katy, and Paula looked at each other until they all turned to Sunny, who is already looking at her cell phone. "Sunny? Who's calling you?" Said Katy. Sunny eyes widen as she saw the name. Paula took a peek on Sunny's phone to see who it was. "Hey, it's Parappa! Answer it! Answer it!" Shouted Paula. Fed up with Sunny's relationship troubles, Ma-San continues to walk away. Katy noticed Ma-San walking away and tries to get Sunny and Paula attention. "Hey you two, talk to Parappa while walking. We're gonna be late!"

Sunny, still not knowing if she should accept the call, began to walk without noticing Paula behind her. For a few seconds, Sunny thought about ignoring the call, until Paula quickly pressed the talk button on Sunny's phone. "Paula!" Shouted Sunny, gaining the attention of Katy. "Sunny? Are you there? Where are you?" Said Parappa on the phone. Sunny tries to stay as calm as possible as she respond to Parappa. "…Parappa?"

"Sunny! I took your dad back to your house and you weren't there. Where are you?" Sunny didn't want to see Parappa, but for a different reason this time. Katy began to jump in to encourage Sunny. "Go on, tell him before Paula does. You know she'll do it."

"She's right; I already have his number on my cell phone right now. If you don't tell him, I will!" Said Paula, agreeing with Katy. With no way out, Sunny decided to tell Parappa. "...I'm going to Lammy's concert with Katy, Paula, and Ma-San." Parappa was a bit relived that Sunny were still willing to talk with him. "Really? Well, is it okay if we talk when we meet up there?"

"Sure…I need to tell you something in person anyway. So…just be there, alright?"

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yeah…ok." Sunny hanged up her phone, feeling more awkward than ever talking to Parappa. Not too far off, Lammy, PJ, and Matt made it to the stadium where a crowd of people are waiting outside to see Lammy in person. The limo stopped at the entrance and the audience cheered as Lammy stepped out of the limo.

"Lammy! You Rock!"

"Don't give it up Lammy!"

"Nothing's gonna let you down!"

"I'll never gonna run around and desert you!"

Lammy wasn't even paying attention to her fans cheers as she continues to the entrance. PJ and Matt soon gotten out of the limo, and the audience soon began to cheer for PJ.

"PJ the DJ! "

"I love you PJ!"

"Have my babies!"

PJ also ignored the audience as he walked towards the entrance. Matt on the other hand tries to get the attention of the audience, but everybody was too focused on PJ to even notice him. Matt lowered his head down in shame as he follows PJ. Inside the building, Lammy came across one of the body guards who are pointing Lammy to a direction. "Your dressing room is this way, Ms. Lamb."

"Thanks." Lammy continues her walk, leaving Matt and PJ behind. The two boys tried to catch up, but they were stopped by two security guards. "Sorry, but only authorized personnel may enter beyond this point."

"Oh, that's ok. We rode with Lammy, plus we have our tickets, right PJ?"

"Yeah, see?" Matt and PJ both showed their tickets. "Now, if you would excuse us…"Matt was about to walk past the security guards until he was stopped by one of them. "Look here buddy, you might have your ticket, but that doesn't mean you can just walk where ever you want, now walk to your table before we…"

"Are what?" Said the lady who is suddenly standing behind Matt and PJ, which surprised everyone. "L-Luna?"Said one of the security guards, surprised to see her here of all places. "Don't shout my name like an idiot! Have you two been giving my special guest trouble?" Matt and PJ looked at each other, wondering who this lady is. The other security guard began to stutter as he grew more nervous by the second. "Um…you see these two came in wanting to see Ms. Lamb like they own the place. We were just following orders!"

"I see…well, these two young boys are special guests of mine. I've already reserved a table for these two." The security guards looked at each other, knowing that the sooner they agree with Luna, the safer they will be. "Alright, we understand, but they still can't come backstage. Boss's orders and all…"

"Well, I suppose I can accept that for now…Come along boys, your table awaits." Luna shoved Matt and PJ away to their tables, not sure how they came to this. Luna soon led them to an empty table in the middle of the room. "Right over here. You two will be sitting in this table." Matt and PJ took their seats, wondering why this lady is helping them.

"Now, do my two big men need anything else?" Luna said as she rubs the top of the two boys head. PJ figured that since Luna asked, he might as well put in a request. "Well, I could go for a slice of pizza right now."

"Hey, don't you think we should introduce ourselves first? We just met for hardly a minute..." Said Matt, not really trusting this strange woman. PJ was really more worried about the food, but he figured he should take Matt's advice. "I guess you're right. I'm…" Before PJ could finish, Luna jumped in. "I already know who you are, PJ." Matt and PJ were taken back by this, until Matt realized something. "Well, duh. PJ is pretty well known around town."

"I also know all about you, Matt." This is when Matt starts to freak out by the woman who knows his name. "Ok, who the heck are you? How did you know my-"

"You live with both of your parents and you're the middle child of three brothers and one sister. You also go to Rodney High and for time to time, you like to sing country music. You also have a crush on…"

"Ok, stop it!" Shouted Matt. "Have you been stalking me? How do you know that much about me?" Luna began to scratch behind Matt's ear, which he clearly enjoyed very much. "Let's just say it's a hobby of mine. You're not the only one that I know. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Luna walked away without so much as a good bye. "Wow that was sudden. I didn't even get my pizza…" PJ suddenly smelled something very familiar. He looked on the center of the table and found his pizza. "Hey, pizza!" PJ shouted as he grabbed the plate. Matt didn't notice anyone put the plate on the table, but PJ didn't seem to notice that, or care for that matter. Just outside the building, the four girls are standing outside the entrance. Before they can walk closer, Katy noticed one person giving the security guard a ticket, then Katy realized something very important.

"Oh no…Everybody stop!" The three other girls immediately stopped. "Hey, what happened?" Said Paula. Katy checked her pockets, but she hasn't found her tickets. "No no no! Do anybody have their ticket?"

"Ticket…? Ticket! I knew I forgot something!" Said Paula as she slaps the top of her forehead. "I didn't expect to come here, so I didn't bring mine…" Said Sunny, who's still thinking about Parappa. Ma-San only snickered at the three girls as she cracks her knuckles. "!#!#!#!#!(Wow, you three are so lame. I didn't walk all the way here just to turn back around. We're getting in no matter what!)"

"Ma-San!" Katy shouted. Ma-San breathed heavily before she replied. "!#!#!#!(What is it this time?)" Katy didn't want to resort to this, but she had no other choice. "…Don't' hurt them too badly, alright?" Ma-San smiled at Katy. "!#!#!#!(I'll try to restrain myself.)" The four girls walked closer to the security guards, with Katy and Sunny can't bear to watch what's going to happen next, and Paula, on the other hand, is excited. Not too far off from them, Luna is walking towards the same security guards. "Oh boys, there's another favor I need to ask of you." Katy and her friends just reached where Luna is, but she and Ma-San didn't noticed her until Luna turned around to reveal herself. "These four will be going to Lammy's room."

"!#!#!#!(Hey, you're that freaky lady from Bad Creations!)" Shouted Ma-San. Katy suddenly remembers the same woman they've met not too long ago. "Wait, Luna? What is she doing here?" One of the security guards looked at the four girls. "Do any of you have your tickets on you?" The area fell into an awkward silence as Luna assumed the most likely answer. "I'll take that as a no." Said Luna, not really that concerned about it.

"Well, a lot of stuff happened and we…sort of forgotten about them." Katy tried to explain, but Ma-San began to snicker as she limber up for one KO punch. "!#!#!#!(Don't worry, I got your ticket right here!)" Luna began to laugh like an old creepy lady, expecting Ma-San to say something like that. "Oh Ma-San, you so craaaazy! Just leave everything to me sweetheart!"

"!#!#!#!(Wait, did you just called me sweetheart!)" Shouted Ma-San, taking it as an insult. Luna looked at the security guards like she's their boss. "They're here to see Lammy, so move aside so they can walk through." The two security guards looked at each other, not sure what to say to this lady. "Look, I know you saved our lives before, but our boss said to not let anyone through the back!" Luna slowly grew angrier. "Are you saying no to me…?"

"Luna…we just gotten this job a few weeks ago. If welet them through the back, we can lose our jobs. We can't let you tell us what to do if it would wound up getting us fired!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO! I WILL STOP YOUR BEATING HEART AND FEAST UPON YOUR SOUL, DO YOU HEAR ME?" The lights around the building began to turn on and off as Luna turn more dark by the second. Everybody tries to cover their face from the incoming danger, not knowing what to expect at this point. "O-ok, ok! We'll let them through! Just stop, please!" The one of the security guards shouted in fear. Luna calmed down and began to smile as the lights returned to normal, much to everyone's confusion of course. "W-what just happened?" Said Paula as she uncovers her face. Everybody else also uncovered their faces to see a smiling Luna. "Oh goody, I'm glad that we can come to an agreement!" Said Luna as she shoved the two security guards out of the way. Luna turned to the girls, giving them a very creepy smile "You can come through now. No need to thank me, I am your biggest fan after all…"

"Katy, can we just go before this lady loses her mind!" Said Sunny, standing behind everybody else. "You're right. Let's go. Somebody keep an eye on Luna just in case she does something else." The girls walked past Luna and the two security guards with Paula looking back at the woman. Luna looked back at Paula, licking her lips, which scared Paula so much that she pushed her friends forward so they can speed up. "!#!#!#!(Paula, stop pushing!)"

"Just shut up and go!" Shouted Paula. Not too far off, Lammy is sitting in her room, holding her head with her hands. Little by little, Lammy began to have doubts that she can go through with the concert. "What's wrong Lammy, having doubts already?" Lammy could recognize that voice from a mile away. She looked in the mirror and saw her mother looking back at her. Of course, the woman looked like her daughter, except she had longer hair, much more make-up, and dressed like a nurse. She looked like a more mature Lammy all around. "M-mom?" Stuttered Lammy, not knowing that all of this is just in her head. "You're father did say you didn't have what it takes to make it on your own. Perhaps he was right…"

"I…I can…I've made it this far, didn't I?"

"Don't say that like you've accomplished your goals on your own!" Shouted Lammy's mother. "You've always been reliant on the people who are willing to put up with you until they get sick of you. Though I have to admit, you were at least smart enough to break off from your… 'friends' before they did the same thing to you." Lammy didn't say anything to her mother, because in the back of her head, she's telling herself the same thing. Another image suddenly appeared in the mirror, Lammy's father, who sports a pot belly and also dress like a doctor. "Lammy, we've went over this a thousand times. Give up this silly guitar business and come back home. We'll forgive you for your disobedience."

"But…I want to play the guitar." Lammy sounded more like a child each second. "Be careful about what you say Lammy." Said Lammy's father with a stern look on his face. "Remember what happened the last time you've said that." Lammy can remember all too well of what happened, that's how she's in this situation. Lammy's mother reappeared in the mirror. "Lammy, the only reason they've still try to talk to you after all you've done was so they can make you feel guilty enough to quit. The only person you can trust in this world is yourself, no one else…" A knock on the door interrupted Lammy's train of thought. The door was soon torn down by Ma-San, who gotten impatient only after a few seconds. "!#!#!#!(Hey Lammy, we need to talk!)"

The only thing that can be heard from Lammy is her crying. "Lammy?" Said Katy, not sure what's going on. Lammy didn't even look at them before talking to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You heard what Ma-San said, right?" Said Paula. "We're here to slap some sense into you, and to warn you about your evil twin of course." Lammy raised her head up when Paula mentioned the words 'Evil twin' "Wait, what? Evil twin? You mean Rammy? How does she know that I'm here?" Everybody looked at Katy, who's feeling nervous about telling Lammy the truth. "Look Lammy…we were desperate. Everybody tried to call you, but you wouldn't pick up, so when we came across Rammy, we thought that she might be able to help." For the second time in her life, Lammy became angry with Katy.

"I can't believe you! You actually saw somebody who looks like an evil version of me and you've decided to tell her about where I'm at? What else did you say to her? To come at the middle of my show and ruined everything? I know you hate me for what I did, but you didn't have to do that!"

"Now wait a minute, don't talk to Katy like that!" Snapped Paula. "After you've left everyone, Katy was the one that took it the hardest. You've should've seen how messed up she was, all because of you! You might even mess up Sunny and Parappa's relationship because of that stupid grandma or thank you kiss! But despite all that you've done, we're still dumb enough to come here. Why? Maybe because we still consider you as a friend, even though you've been treating us like crap lately! " Lammy can still hear the voice of her parents in her head, telling her the opposite of what Paula is saying. At this point, Lammy didn't know what to believe anymore, she couldn't take it anymore. "Will everybody stop!"

"Hey, I'm the only one talking right now!" Shouted back Paula, but Lammy could care less about who she's shouting to."I don't care! Just…Everybody get out before I call security!"

"!#!#!#!(Lammy, tell me the truth. Did you even like us to begin with, or were you just using us the whole time?)" Lammy turned her head away from them, afraid to tell them how she really feels. Ever since she came to this town, Lammy had never had so much fun, despite the setbacks she has to go through. Lammy even manages to meet some great friends, despite how timid she can be at times. Then slowly, she thought about Mr. Moneybags and her parents. Lammy thought that if she threw everything away and go back to her friends, another opportunity like this will never come around again, and she will be forced to move back with her parents. No matter how much it hurts, Lammy have to lie to the only people she considered friends. "…Yes, I was using you guys." Nobody knew what to say except for Ma-San, who only have three words to say.

"!#!#!#!(…Go to Hell.)" Ma-San bluntly said as she walked out of the room. "Ma-San!" Shouted Katy, but Ma-San ignored her. Paula also has some words to say. "You heard what she said right? Lammy were just using us the whole time, so why should we waste any more of our time with a person who didn't care about us to begin with?" Paula then walked out leaving only Katy and Sunny. "Sunny…help me talk some sense into her!" Begged Katy. Sunny Looked at Lammy who have her back turned and at Katy. "…To be honest, I don't think she'll even care about what I have to say…" Sunny walked out as well, leaving only Katy and Lammy. After hearing what Lammy had to say, Katy didn't know what to say that would change Lammy's mind. "Lammy…Don't think for a second that I believe what you just said. The Lammy I know would never do something as stupid as this. I don't know what's going on with you, but if you feel like talking, you know where to find me. Until then, good luck with your life… " Katy finally walked out as well, leaving Lammy alone for good.

**_(…Remember back in chapter four when I said that it might possibly be the last hard chapter for me to write? Yeah, I lied. I usually have the problem of knowing how to start each chapter, but not in this chapter. I now have a problem on how to end it! Well, at the bright side, we hopefully have two more chapters…or I would say that, if I didn't have the habit of making last minute changes that will lead to five more chapters!_**

**_Anyway, enough about my problems, let's talk about the story. I wasn't sure how to approach this one as far as content goes. Was it okay if the story gets just a tad bit serious? I personally thought that it went a bit too far, especially the part when Ma-San told Lammy to go to hell, but I thought Ma-San would be the type that would get so mad that she just gets fed up and walk away, knowing that something bad is about to happen to them in the long run. Now about Paula. I know I've said this before, but I've stopped watching the anime after a few episodes because I was bored with it, but from what I can get from it, Paula was more like a calmer version of Katy, right? I don't know why, but I've imagined Paula like the popular cheerleader in school who hangs out with Katy and everybody else because they're the only ones that don't care about her status, which in secret, Paula appreciates. Paula would also make fun of her friends with Ma-San, but when the time calls it, she'll happily help them out._**

**_Next is Matt, who I also have to do a little research on. From what I can find out, Matt is the guy that everybody go to when they need advice. He's also might be the most normal person in the group if you compare him to any of his friends…and then we introduce Lammy. If you want to get technical, Matt and Lammy never met before as far as we know, so where did I get the idea for Matt and Lammy? Well, during my research on the whole series, I saw very few pictures of Lammy and Matt together and read some other fanfictions that featured Lammy and Matt going out. I've said it before, but it's hard to imagine Lammy going out with anyone considering her personality, but it's funny to imagine Matt drooling over her while Lammy remains oblivious to the whole situation. I just think Lammy would see Matt as a very good friend who always have some great advice for her._**

**_That's about it. In the next chapter, I will introduce the music that gotten me into the Parappa series to begin with for a curtain scene…)_**


	8. Chapter 8

With just five minutes until the show starts, Matt could only sit back and watch PJ stuff his face with the food that just appeared on the table. "PJ, aren't you worried about Lammy or anybody else for that matter? We could lose one of our friends tonight!" PJ stopped eating for a second and looked at Matt. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Problems like this usually work themselves out. We're just here to make sure that happens!"

"But we're just sitting here, doing…" Before Matt could finish, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Matt checks his phone to see a text message. 'I right behind you lol'

"Wait, what?" Said Matt to himself. He turned around to see Paula looking straight at him with Katy, Ma-San, and Sunny standing right behind her. "Hey guys! I didn't expect to see all of you here! And where the heck have you been Paula?"

"You know, here, there, I like to move around." Said Paula, didn't want to reveal the real reason why she was gone. "How'd you guys get here anyway?" PJ overheard Paula's question and answered for Matt. "Lammy took us here in her limo. You should've seen it. It had…"

"PJ!" Shouted Matt, not wanting the girls to know about the limo ride. Paula became irritated and wondered what she did wrong "So she can give you two a ride, but she can't even talk to us? I really don't understand that girl sometimes…How did you two get her to talk?" Matt thought about it, but couldn't come up with a satisfying answer. "To be honest, I really don't know. She didn't seem to change that much when we talked. By the looks of things, the same thing didn't happen with the rest of you, huh?"

Nobody said anything, which gave Matt his answer. Katy noticed a few chairs around the table. "So, are you two expecting company?"

"No, me and PJ didn't really notice those chairs until now. You guys can sit here if you want." The four girls did so as each one grabbed a chair. PJ noticed the depressed Sunny sitting next to him. "Hey Sunny, did you speak with Parappa yet?" Sunny looked at PJ and smiled. "Not really. We talked on the phone, and we agreed to talk when he show up here." Right after Sunny said that, she could hear her name being called out by the voice she's all too familiar with.

"Sunny! Sunny!" Shouted the voice. Everybody on the table looked around for the source of the voice and found Parappa looking around through a crowd. "Hey Parappa, over here!" Shouted PJ as he waved his hands. Parappa followed the voice and saw everybody but Ma-San and Sunny waving at him. Parappa quickly rushed towards his friends. "Hey guys!" Parappa said as he made it to the table. "I didn't expect to see everybody here!"

"Hey Parappa, I'm glad to see you here, but don't you think you should handle your business first?" Said Katy as she leaned her head towards Sunny. Parappa caught the hint and focused his attention towards Sunny. "Hey Sunny…Can we talk?" Said Parappa, sounding more nervous by each word. Sunny looked at Parappa with a faint smile, trying not to cry in front of everybody. "Y-yeah…but can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Sure, whatever you say…" Sunny stood up from her chair and began to walk out of the building with Parappa right behind her. "I hope those two can work something out so some good can come out this night…" Said Katy, who's still thinking about Lammy.

Matt then noticed something different with one of his friends. "Hey…I haven't heard Ma-San make a single insult since she sat here. What's going on?"

"She's just upset because Lammy isn't her friend anymore." Said Paula. "!#!#!#!(Hey, shut your mouth before I make you shut it!)" Everybody stared at Ma-San, not expecting Ma-San to resort to threats as quickly as she did. "Calm down, I was only joking!"

"!#!#!#!(No, you calm down! I'm perfectly calm. I've never been so calm before in my life! After tonight, I'll be the happiest person in this place!)"

"Tonight? Why tonight?" Questioned PJ. Katy knew what Ma-San were referring to, and figured it was time to tell the two boys what's been going on. "Hey Matt, PJ? There's something I need to tell you guys…"

"Sure, what is it?" Said Matt. Katy took a deep breath and began her story. "Well, a few hours ago, when Paula, Ma-San and I went to Beard Burgers…" Before Katy could finish her story, the lights went dim as two spot lights were focused on the stage. "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the event of the year! All of you spent your hard earned money to see the world's greatest guitarist, and tonight, all of you are about to get what you paid for! Everybody clap your hands together to welcome Lammy Lamb!"

The entire audience began to cheer except for Lammy's friends, who just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Lammy soon came out; dragging her feet as she makes it to the center of the stage. The curtains opened themselves to reveal a group of people carrying instruments, ready to help Lammy with her show. She turned around to look at the group of people and then faced the audience, trying to force herself to play something. Lammy soon saw her friends disappointed faces in the crowd, looking back at her, making Lammy's heart skip a beat.

"Hey, everything's okay?" Said Katy's voice playing in Lammy's head. Lammy looked beside her to see Katy, who's once again transparent. "!#!#!#!(Hey, snap out of it! We gotta start playing!)" Said Ma-San, who's sitting behind Lammy with her drum kit, and of course, transparent as well. The people who were supposed to play instruments in the background is wondering what's going on, since Lammy was suppose to give the signal. Lammy looked at her real friends in the crowd, and after all she been through, she finally showed some real courage and walked up to the mike sitting in front of her.

"G-guys…everybody…I can't do this." The audience began to talk to themselves, Katy and her friends on the other hand; we're at a loss of words. "What…did she just say?" Said Katy, who's slowly smiling as she looks at the Lammy she knows. Lammy tries to come up with something else to say, but she was too nervous to think of anything else. "Umm…I…kind of messed up along the way, and ruined some friendships along the way, and…I'm sorry…to everybody." Lammy stepped away from the mike, and for the first time since she signed that contract, she felt like an elephant lifted its foot from her chest. Backstage, Mr. Moneybags saw the whole thing, and he could only say very few words since he's so stunned. "She is so dead…"

Lammy stood back and watched the audience react to her announcement negatively. Since she single handily destroyed her career, Lammy thought that she can simply walk home, but she was soon stopped by a loud voice from the distance, a voice that sounds like her very own. "Hey Lammy, don't you dare think that this is over yet!" A figure suddenly appeared from the roof; It was Rammy, and she was enjoying every second of the attention she's getting from the audience. Lammy stepped back by the sight of her rival.

"R-Rammy?" Lammy manage to say. "That's right, I'm glad you've finally remembered my name, you freaken A-list superstar! Now, what's this talk about you walking out? These people came for a show, and WE are going to give it to them, whatever you like it or not LAME-Y!" Katy can only smack herself on the head as she watch what's going on. "Oh no…what have I done?"

"!#!#!#!(You screwed up, that's what you've done!)" Said Ma-San, who is now worried about Lammy. Paula also face palmed herself, but for a different reason. "Lame-y? Really? She must've had to dig waaay deep in the insult barrel to come up with that one, right Matt?" Matt was too awestruck to say anything as he looks at the twins on stage. Paula caught sight of Matt and tries to get his attention. "Matt? Matt?" PJ looked at Matt as well, who is now drooling from the mouth. "I think he's not listening to you." Paula could only shake her head as she sees Matt acting like this. "Look, as long as he keeps his hands where I can see them, I don't care what he does…"

Meanwhile, Sunny and Parappa made it outside where no one can see them. With all that happened, the both of them felt nervous around each other. After summoning up his courage, Parappa spoke first. "Sunny, about what happened earlier today…"

"Parappa…" Interrupted Sunny. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know you wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt me. Besides, that kiss wasn't really a big deal, right?" Parappa was relieved on what Sunny said "Sunny…thank you so-"

"I'm not done yet…" Said Sunny, tearing up on what she's about to say next. "I…talked to somebody about what happened, and she made me realized that you weren't the problem…I was." Parappa didn't know where this was going, so he was naturally confused. "Sunny, what are you talking about?"

"I was…lucky to had met you, but…You deserve somebody who's more like yourself and not…me." Parappa didn't know what to say. He had so many emotions welling up inside him that he became even more confused. "Sunny! A-are you breaking up with me…?"

"Parappa…" Sunny wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're a good person, and you deserve somebody who's as brave as you are. I couldn't even stop my own friends from fighting among themselves, but you're willing to throw yourself into harms way for them. I just feel that…until I become as strong as you are, I shouldn't…we shouldn't be together like this."

Parappa was left speechless to what Sunny said. Before this very moment, Parappa always thought that he wasn't good enough for Sunny, only to find out at this moment that it was the complete opposite. "Parappa…We can still be friends, if that's okay with you." Parappa didn't want to be just friends with her, that's when he remembered what his father asked him. 'Do you truly see a future with this girl?' It wasn't until this moment when Parappa realized that he couldn't see a future without her. Without thinking, Parappa grabbed Sunny by her arms and looked into her eyes.

"Parappa, what are you doing?"

"Sunny…I…I love you too much to just let you go like this. If you truly feel that way about yourself, then maybe I can help you better yourself. Sunny…You're the only one I want…" Sunny couldn't believe what she heard coming from Parappa. "Did you just say…that you love me?"

"It's how I feel about you...So don't leave…" Sunny and Parappa looked at each other for one second, and suddenly, the two finally kissed for the first time. Parappa was a little shocked at first, but he quickly gotten used to it. _"It's finally happening…I'm actually having my first kiss from Sunny! I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest! I think I can hear music…sounds like…rock music."_

Unknowing to Parappa, he's right. Inside the building, Rammy is dominating Lammy on stage as she continues to play her guitar so loud that everybody had to cover their ears. Rammy begins to gloat as she sees Lammy becoming helpless. "What's wrong Lammy? Am I too awesome for you? Sorry, but I don't know how to suck, unlike you!"

"I keep telling you, I can't play with a five string guitar!" Said Lammy while covering her ears."Blah blah blah! You might as well say that you suck at guitar and at life, because you're not good at either!" In the audience, Katy and her friends are also trying to cover their ears. "!#!#!#!(Hey Katy! I just want you to know that this is all your fault!)" Shouted Ma-San. Katy looked back at her angrily. "Ma-San, not now!" Paula looked beside her to see Matt, who's too happy about the twins to notice the extremely loud music. "Matt, what the heck is wrong with you? Don't your ears hurt?"Matt was too entranced to respond.

Rammy finished her guitar solo by playing one note that's so loud that it generated sound waves that blew Lammy off the stage and through a wall along with her guitar. The audience cheered for Rammy except for Katy and friends, who immediately rushed out to help Lammy outside. "Yeah!" Shouted Rammy as she throws up the devil horns. "Now that's what I call a Guitar Hero!" The audience stopped cheering when they heard that joke.

"Did she just say that?"

"Wow that was lamer than pun jokes."

Rammy heard the reaction and tries to recover her fumble. "Uhh…MY GUITAR IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVEANS!" Rammy began to play again, which made the audience forget about the horrible joke and cheered her on. Just outside, Lammy is opening he eyes to see Parappa and Sunny standing over her. "Hey Lammy, are you okay?" Said Parappa, who now have red lipstick on his lips, which Parappa of course doesn't notice. Lammy got up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…wait, where's my guitar?" Lammy looked around her and saw her guitar, or what's left of it. The guitar that was given to her from her friends and promised to take care of is now broken in half due to the impact when Lammy smack herself to the wall. "I'm sorry about your guitar…we can help you get a new one if you want." Said Sunny, trying to be helpful. Lammy looked at Parappa and Sunny and smiled, even through her eyes tells a different story.

"No thanks…I think I need some time to myself." Without even saying goodbye, Lammy quickly walked away. A few seconds later, Katy and everybody else came outside to only see Parappa, Sunny, and a broken guitar. "Hey Parappa?" Said Matt as he walked closer to Parappa and Sunny. "Have you or Sunny seen Lammy anywhere?"

"Lammy said that she needed some time to herself." Answered Sunny. "She looked depressed after she saw her guitar on the ground over there." Everybody turned to the spot where Sunny pointed at to see a broken guitar on the ground. Katy could easily recognize that guitar. "Ma-San...this is the guitar we gave Lammy a while back, isn't it?" Ma-San didn't respond, but she knew it was the same guitar. PJ looked at Parappa and noticed the lipstick on his lips. "Hey Parappa, you got something on your lips."

"Really? What is it?" Parappa rubbed his lips with his arms and looked at it to see lipstick. Sunny began to blush when everybody saw the evidence of what they did was on her boyfriend lips. Paula looked at Sunny and began to tease her. "Looks like somebody made up with a curtain someone…" Parappa also begin to blush. Katy's mind was too focus on something else to focus on Parappa and Sunny. "Guys, I'm happy for Parappa and Sunny, but what about Lammy? She could be anywhere by now!" Everybody looked at Katy, not surprised that she's worried about her friend.

"Well, Lammy did say that she need some time to herself." Said Paula. "A lot of stuff happened today; maybe she just needs some time to process all of this. We can try to talk to her tomorrow, and this time, we'll all go, alright?" Katy looked at Paula to see that she was serious. Katy smiled at the fact that even Paula cares about her friends. "Yeah, let's do that." Feeling like there's nothing left here, everybody walked away. A few seconds later however, Apple appeared from the hole that Lammy smashed through; she was in the concert the whole time. "Lammy? Lammy?" Apple shouted, but no one responded. She then saw the guitar Lammy had. Apple picked it up and walked away with it. Meanwhile, Lammy is walking down the street by herself, wondering what else can go wrong with her life. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring. Lammy thought that it was her friends, but when she looked at the screen, it said Moneybags. Lammy became more afraid of Moneybags reaction after her stunt. Figuring that she have nothing else to lose, Lammy answers the phone. "H-hello?"

"Hey Lammy, I've seen what happened at the concert, I was really stunned."

"W-wait, I can explain! I just didn't-"

"Don't waste your breath, Lammy. I've should've known you couldn't take the pressure. I thought that musicians from bands that was broken up was the 'In' thing today, but apparently not. But Goth look alikes on the other hand, now that's a different story!"

"Goth alikes? You mean Rammy?"

"Of course! That sister of yours nearly blew me away when she started playing! The audience went insane!"

"B-but that's not my sister, she just happens to look like me!

"Yes, yes, whatever. Look Lammy, you're a nice girl and good guitarist, but you don't have that rebellious, dark attitude like that twin of yours, and people eat that up, so from this day forward, you are no longer a part of Bad Creation Inc." Lammy jaw nearly dropped on the ground when Moneybags said that. "B-b-but you can't do that! I don't even have enough money to move back to my old apartment!"

"Oh…Well, that sucks. I hope you can work something out! Laterz!" Mr. Moneybags hung up his phone. Sitting in front of him in a room backstage is Rammy, who's enjoying every minute of this. "There you have it, Lammy is no more. She's out and you're in."

"Oh man, I can't believe this!" Said Rammy in excitement. "Looks like I've one up Lammy this time!" Moneybags laid down a piece of paper on the table. "Yes you have. Now, if you would sign this paper, we can talk about future projects."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Rammy grabbed the pen next to the paper and signed her name. "Congratulations, you're now apart of Bad Creations Inc."

"Wooo!" Rammy jumped up and smashed her fist on the table so hard that it broken in two, which startled Moneybags. "So MB, When's my first gig?" Moneybags smiled as he stared at Rammy. "Eager one, aren't we? You'll get your gig, but first, we have to talk about Lammy."Rammy soon became frustrated just by the sound of Lammy's name. "What's there to talk about? You've kicked her out, didn't you? Why are you still worried about her?"

"Think about it for a minute, if she decided to make a comeback in the music industry, Bad Creations will look like fools in the eyes of the people to let such a big star get away. So, in order to avoid such problems and embarrassment, we tend to… 'Make our problem disappear', if you catch my drift."

"You mean kill them?"

"Kill is such a harsh word to say, but it's true. You of all people should know the rumors by now." Rammy grew more serious by the second. "Yeah, I do." Rammy began to laugh at the whole situation she's in. "Hee hee hee…but aren't you guys taking this out of proportion? I can take down Lammy with my guitar skills alone! She won't be a problem."

"Yes, but want to make sure she won't be a problem. Now, if WE have a problem, I'm afraid we can't let you join our ever growing business…" Rammy and Moneybags stared each other down. Inside Rammy's head, two voices are playing inside of her, one saying that this is her chance in stardom and to show the world her talent, and another saying that she still have a score to settle with Lammy. Rammy already came up with an answer of her own. "…Sure, I understand. I totally agree with you. You're awesome. Gotta go."

Rammy suddenly walked out of the room with Moneybags having second thoughts of Rammy. Just outside of the building, Rammy walked around the parking lot until she came across a lone limo. Curious, Rammy took a look at the license plate, it read 'MoneyBags'.

"Perfect." She thought to herself. Rammy also looked inside to find pictures of Moneybags. "Egotistical freak…" Rammy looked around if there's any witness and took out a knife. A few moments later, Rammy climbed from under the limo, dusting herself off from the 'work' that she had to do. "Sorry MB, but I still have a score to settle with that wimp…" Rammy walked away, whistling and walking like a character from an old black and white cartoon. Not too long after, Moneybags and his driver walked out of the building, not knowing what Rammy did to the limo. Moneybags and the driver sat inside to limo and drove off. "Driver, take me back to Bad Creation Inc, I need to hold an emergency meeting to talk about Lammy's 'unfortunate accident.'

"Yes sir." Responded the driver. The car drove normally so far, and the driver noticed the incoming STOP sign. The driver press on the breaks, but nothing happened and they drove right passed it. "Hey, watch it! Are you trying to get us a ticket?" Shouted Moneybags. "I'm trying to stop sir, but the breaks aren't responding!"

The car began to swerve wildly as everybody began to panic. The car finally crashed through an abandoned building, which cause the entire building to fall on the car Moneybags were soon walking out of the piles of rubble, not sure how even he could survive the horrific experience. "What just happened?" Moneybags asked himself. "You died sweetie pie!" Money looked behind him and saw Luna, who is now wearing a black robe and carrying a scythe.

"W-who are you?" stuttered Moneybags as he stares at death's face. "I'm nobody special, I'm just a fan of this world who also happens to be one of the many elite Grim Reapers. You may call be Luna.

"Grim Reaper? But that can't be true! Why me?"

"Look, it's nothing personal, it was your time. Besides, you exceeded your quota."

"My what?"

"Let me explain. When you've taken another's life, you're already barred from Heaven, but when you've gone overboard with the whole killing thing, it's up to us Grim Reapers to put an end to it. I was suppose to be the one to end you, but that Rammy girl stepped in before I could work my magic. You'd better be lucky, because what I had planned were far worse than hers!" Moneybags grew furious by the sound of Rammy's name.

"Rammy…I knew I couldn't trust her to begin with!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. let's make this quick, I already have to collect some new souls, and judging them takes forever and a minute. Any lasts words before you depart from this world? You have ten seconds…" Figuring he have nothing else to lose, Moneybags tries to sweet talk Luna into giving him a second chance in life. "Wait, I can change! I can-"

"9, 8, skip a few, Sparta."

"Wait, wha-"Before Moneybags could finish, Luna kicked him to an open red portal behind him and closed it. The cold silence in the air were interrupted by Luna's yawning, growing bored already. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Now, I wonder if I should interfere with this world any longer or go back to my original duties?" Luna thought about the question she asked herself, and came up with the best answer for everybody. "…Maybe I should get back to my world and have these people work out their own problem. To be honest, I'm gonna miss this place, but all good things have to come to an end eventually…" Luna slowly disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a note for the world to read.

Elsewhere, Parappa and friends are driving home together except for PJ, who had to be somewhere else. Since Parappa's car isn't that big, Ma-San had to sit on Katy's lap, and Matt's face is mashed against the window. "Hey Parappa, couldn't you have brought a bigger car?" Said Matt, trying to turn his face to look at Parappa. "Hey, just be lucky that PJ had to be somewhere, or you'll be worst off then you are now! Besides, how was I supposed to know that everybody was going to be at that concert?"

While Parappa and Matt proceed to argue, Katy looked outside the window and saw the same park that she and her friends used to go on the weekend. Though she was close to her house, Katy decided to separate from them here. "Parappa, you can drop me off here. I can walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure? I can take you the rest of the way home if you want." Responded Parappa. "That's okay; I need to clear my head anyway."

"Alright, if you say so." The car stopped at the corner of the street and Katy moved Ma-San out of the way so she can step out of the car. "Katy?" Said Sunny, who is sitting next to Parappa in the front seat. Katy turned her attention to Sunny. "Yeah?"

"I'm sure everything will work out well for everybody in the end. We've made it this far, so let's not give up now, alright?" Katy smiled at Sunny. "Thanks, I won't." Katy then looked at Ma-San, who haven't said a word after what happened to Lammy. "Hey Ma-San, are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"!#!#!#!(Yeah…)"

"Hey Katy, I'll call you-"Before Paula could finish, Ma-San closed the door. It was easy for Katy to tell that Ma-San was sad at what happened. The car drove off afterwards, and Katy walked towards the park. During the walk, Katy could only think about what might've happened if she didn't enlist the help of Rammy. Would Lammy eventually come back to her friends? She thought about the question as she walks along the dark park. Just up ahead is a clear pond with some benches right beside it. When she's not enjoying her time with her friends, she likes to sit on one of the benches in the park and look at the pond with listening to music.

"Maybe looking at the pond will clear my head." Katy thought to herself. Katy look for one of the benches to sit on, to find one that is already occupied by someone she least expect to see. "Lammy?" She shouted. Lammy turned around and saw Katy and without saying a word, Lammy turned back around to look at the pond, embarrassed to tell Katy about the phone call with Moneybags. Katy walked closer to Lammy, knowing the both of them are going to feel awkward after the events that took place. After getting close enough, Katy called out Lammy's name. "Lammy?" Katy said with her voice cracking from being nervous.

"Yeah?" Lammy responded without looking at Lammy. "Mind if I sit next to you?" It took a while, but Lammy responded back. "Sure, if you want." Lammy moved to the side to give Katy some room. Katy sat next to Lammy and began to wonder what to do next. Before Katy could come up with a question, Lammy spoke up first. "If it would make you happy, Moneybags took me off his contract, so I'm back to square one."

Katy was shocked about the news, but it was the last thing on her mind at the moment. "Lammy, I don't care about that right now. I just want an honest answer from you. What did you really think about us?"

"What?"

"You know, me, Ma-San, Sunny, and everybody else for that matter. Did you really like us?" Lammy were surprised to hear that question from Katy. She assumed that Katy of all people would've figured out the truth on her own. "Katy, of course I do. Ever since I moved in this town, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys."

"Then why did you sign that contract with Moneybags in front of Ma-San and I, after knowing you'll be going on without us?" Lammy was afraid of letting Katy, or anyone else know about the real reason why she did such a thing, but deep down inside, out of all the friends she have, Katy was the one she can trust the most. "Katy, if I tell you about my parents, promise me that you won't tell anyone else, alright?"

"Of course Lammy, you can trust me." Lammy took a deep breath and began her story. "…Even before I was born, my parents already had my life planned out for me. I was really suppose the be a doctor, like my parents."

"Wait, your parents were doctors?" Said Katy, surprised to find out that Lammy came from an household of doctors. "Yeah, my parents were going to have me take over their hospital after went to college and gotten my Master's degree, but things didn't really work out as well as they hoped."

"What happened? Bad grades?"

"Sort of. I was average at best, making mostly C's on almost everything I do. Besides, I didn't really care about being an doctor, but I didn't know what else I've wanted to do."

So when did the guitar come in?" Lammy began to smile at the thought of the moment. "It was when I was 12. One of my dad's friends came back from a trip and brought my dad a guitar as a souvenir. My dad used to play the guitar as a hobby, and one day, he decided to teach me the basics."

"How good were you?"

"Well, I've picked up on everything my dad taught me in about a week, and I manage to surpass him in about three weeks."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"That's not all. Do you remember that rock song I showed you two months ago?"

"You mean the one where you said the artist had to practice the riff for two weeks to get it right?"

"Yeah. Well, I've manage to learn it in four days. Even my own parents were proud of me. It was the happiest moment of my life. After that, all I could think about is that guitar sitting in my parents closet. Eventually, my parents try to make me forget about the guitar and become more focus on my studies. I tried to forget about it, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. Just last year, I've build up enough courage to face my dad about playing the guitar for a living…"

Katy figured out where this story will go, but she asked anyway. "So…what happened?"

"My dad looked at me with a straight face and said 'You can change your career if you want, but you'll have to move out in order to do that.'"

"So that's how you've manage to move out on your own?" Lammy paused for a moment before responding. "Yeah, my mom gave me $2,000 to start off with, and ever since then, I've been out on my own."

"Lammy…I'm sorry about what happened between you and your parents, but what does that have to do with you and the contract?" Lammy took a deep breath, growing more frustrated by the thought of her parents. "Don't you see? I lived 12 years of my life not knowing what I'm good at. My parents constantly remind me that the only thing I need to focus on is my studies, because they can't see me doing anything else.

And when I've finally found the one thing that makes me feel proud about myself, my parents try to make me forget about it, saying there's no future with a guitar. Maybe…the only reason I signed that contract was so I can prove to my parents that I can make it this far on my own with the guitar…"

"But you didn't make it on your own! What about Ma-San and I? We had dreams too!" Lammy looked at the ground. "I know…I'm sorry for screwing that up. " The two girls paused to reflect on the story until Katy asked another question. "Do your parents at least call to see if you're okay?"

"My mom does once every few months…I almost forgot what my dad sounds like." Katy soon thought up another question that she might soon regret asking. "How much money do you have left?" Lammy slowly turned her head to Katy. "Absolutely none. In the situation that I'm in now, I might have to…give up playing the guitar and move back with my parents."

Katy was deeply saddened by Lammy's decision. "B-but you can't move back! What about your friends? What about playing the guitar? Are you just going to give that up?"

"Katy…I don't have a choice. I don't have enough money to rent back my old apartment, and after all the trouble I've caused, I don't really feel comfortable enough to stay here." Katy knew it was the best decision to have Lammy move back to her parents house given her situation, but she still don't want to see her friend go. "Lammy…you can't go. You're like a little sister to me."

"But I'm one month older than you…"

"That's not the point! Look, maybe you don't have to move back. You can look for a job here, and…maybe you can move in with me until you can find a place for your own!" Lammy knew that Katy was serious, and she didn't want to risk not playing the guitar anymore, but her mind is made up. "Thanks Katy, but no. I don't want to be a bother to you or anyone else." Katy simply stared at Lammy, not knowing what to say that will convince Lammy to stay. Feeling more awkward by the second, Lammy stood up to say her final goodbye. "Sorry, but I have to do what's right for my life…I didn't really say much anyway, so you guys might forget about me in a few days…" Katy still didn't say anything. Lammy didn't know what else to say, so she says her final piece.

"Bye…" Lammy backed away some and soon turned around. Before Lammy can leave for good, Katy also stood up and says her final piece as well. "You wanna leave so badly? Then fine! Leave! You're right about me and MY friends enjoying ourselves without you! I was getting sick and tired of holding your hand anyway! Do you hear me?"

Lammy looked back at Katy and smiled. "Thanks…" And with that, Lammy walks away and never looked back. Katy sat back down on the bench and silently cried to herself. "Who am I kidding…?" She whispered to herself. The night passed by slowly for everyone, and the sun finally rises. Lammy was up all night watching TV until a knock on the door was heard. "Come on in!" Lammy shouted. The door opened to reveal a few guys in work cloths. Lammy turned around to see the men. "Are you guys here for the stuff?"

"Yes ma'am . Is all of this the property of Bad Creation?"

"Yeah, everything except for the scooter at the back, that's mine."

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind." More men soon walked in to began collecting the items that belonged to the company. Lammy turned her attention to the news on TV, trying to ignore the strangers that are walking around her soon to be former mansion.

"That's interesting…" Said the newscaster on TV. "In other news, founder of Bad Creation Inc. Moneybags, were found dead when his limo ran onto an abandon building and collapse on his car."

"What?" Shouted Lammy. "After further investigation, Police have found that somebody had cut the breaks in the limo, causing the car to spin out of control and crash into a building. There have been no witnesses so far and the only lead they could find is a note left on the ground that reads 'Dear world. I did it for the lulz. Signed Luna'. The Police had begun investigation on the whereabouts of Luna hours ago." The TV shut off suddenly.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Said Lammy. "Sorry, we have to get everything out of here by noon." Said one of the workers. Lammy sighed as she stood up from the couch and walked towards the back of the mansion. A few moments later, Apple peaked inside the mansion, carrying a guitar case. She looked around and saw almost nothing but a few guys trying to carry the TV out of the mansion. "Hey, excuse me!" Shouted Apple, trying to get the attention of the workers. "What's going on here? Where's Lammy?"

"Look kid, don't you see that we're busy? Go bother somebody else!" Said one of the workers as he and the other workers try to move the giant TV to no avail. Lammy soon appeared with her scooter walking out the front door. "Lammy?" Said Apple as she caught a glimpse of Lammy. Lammy stopped right where she was, but she didn't face Apple. "Lammy! What's going on? Why come those people are taking your stuff?"

Lammy slowly turned to Apple. "Apple, they're not my stuff, they belong to the company. Besides, I was taken off the contract last night, so I can't stay here for long."

"Oh…so you're moving back to your apartment?" Lammy looked away, afraid to tell Apple the truth, but she felt that Apple deserved to know. "No. I'm moving back to my parent's house. I really need to think about where my life is going…"

Apple was greatly disappointed by Lammy's decision, and her face shows it. She then remembers the guitar case she brought with her. "Wait, maybe you don't have to leave!" Apple opened the guitar case to reveal a guitar and a bag. Lammy took a closer look at the guitar and realized how similar it looked to the one Katy and Ma-San gave her. "Apple, that guitar…"

"Oh, that? I was going to give that to you after I found it broken in two just outside the club."

"You found it? You were at the concert the whole time?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you had a twin until last night."

"Apple, she's not really my…"

"I know she's not your sister." Apple interrupted. "I've looked on her page on the internet last night while my dad was fixing the guitar. I've found out some things about her…things that I might need therapy for, but that's not the point. Here's your guitar." Apple handed the guitar to Lammy. Upon further inspection, Lammy noticed something different about the guitar. "This guitar has six strings…"

"Yeah, I asked my dad to modify it so it can have six strings instead of five, since I know you have trouble playing five string guitars. That's not all." Apple took out the bag and opened it to reveal that it's filled with money. "I've used the money you kind of 'gave' me to help rebuild the guitar. I didn't want to use the money again, so I thought I'd give most of it back to you, but with the situation you're in now, maybe you can use the money to help get your old apartment back!"

With the amount of money left in the bag, Lammy does have more than enough to rent her apartment back, but her mind was already made up. "Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but I think it's best if I still go. I need to start my life over. Here, you take the money."

Lammy tries to give Apple the money, but Apple refused it, she didn't even look at Lammy. "No…I don't want it." Lammy took the hint given to her and put the money back in the guitar case, along with her guitar. "Thanks, I'll be sure to put this money in good use." Lammy said, but Apple didn't respond back. Lammy put the guitar on her back using the strap on the guitar case and pushed her scooter out the door.

Feeling helpless, Apple only watched as Lammy started her scooter and rode away, leaving Parappa town for good. Just before Apple walks away, she looks behind her and saw a group of people she saw only once in her life, Parappa, Sunny, PJ, and of course, Matt. Apple watched on as Parappa and friends asked the workers the whereabouts of Lammy, only to be brushed aside.

Feeling like she didn't have a choice, Apple decided to tell them what happened. "Uh, excuse me? Guys?" Parappa and friends turned to Apple's direction and walked towards her. "Yeah, what is it?" Said Parappa, wondering if he seen this girl before. Not used to being the bearer of bad news, Apple was nervous, but they had to know about Lammy so they can stop wasting their time.

"Everybody? About Lammy…" Before Apple finished, Matt interrupted. "Don't tell me…She moved away, did she…?" Apple nodded, confirming his answer. "Nooo!" Matt shouted as he fell on his knees and buried his face on the ground. Matt's shout were so loud that the people inside the house were staggered by it and dropped the TV they worked so hard in picking up from the ground.

Sunny decides to comfort Matt by patting him on the back, not knowing how he feels about Lammy. "I know Matt; I'm going to miss her too…"

"Did she say anything about us before she left?" Asked Parappa to Apple. "No, she just left without saying anything." The group stood silent except for Matt, who is crying because of the missed opportunities he had with Lammy in the past. It took PJ to finally break the silence. "So, are you a friend of Lammy?"

Apple thought about the times when Lammy taught her guitar and told her stories and smiled at PJ. "Yeah, she was. She was friends with all of you, right? I thought there were more of you…"

"There is, but when all of us gotten the call from Katy about Lammy moving away, some of us didn't feel the need to convince her to stay." PJ said bluntly. "PJ!" Shouted Parappa. "You didn't have to say it like that!"

With no other reason to stay here, Apple slowly walked away from the group of people. Parappa saw Apple walking away and tries to get her attention. "Hey, wait! We didn't even get your name!" Apple turned around and saw three of four of Lammy's friends looking back at her, with Matt still on the ground. "My name is Apple."

Apple then continues to walk home, leaving everybody behind. "So, what do we do now?" Asked Sunny to Parappa. "What else? We just have to tell Katy and the others about what happened. They might be upset, but they have to know."

"You're right. Let's go." Responded Sunny as she, Parappa and PJ walked away, leaving Matt behind. A few moments later, PJ came back and dragged Matt on the ground. "I never thought I'd never say this to you, but you're pathetic." Matt continues to weep as he is dragged home.

**(I wasn't sure if I was allowed to post links in the story, so check out my main page on this website if you want to know what song I'm talking about.)**

**This is the song that gotten me hooked into the Parappa series without even playing it. It's the remix of one of the songs from Parappa the Rappa 2 called "Romantic Love." This remake of the song is so sweet to my ears that it's the top 25 most played on my iPod right now. What made it better is that somebody made lyrics for the song that perfectly describes Parappa's feelings for Sunny. When I wrote the whole Parappa and Sunny scene in this chapter, this song played in my head the whole time. I've also noticed that some people prefer the Parappa and Lammy pairing, and will even go so far as to cheer if something bad happens to Sunny some fan fictions. Why do people hate Sunny so much? She's not a bad person. Underdeveloped personality wise, yeah, but she's not evil. Is it because of the co-op mode in Um Jammer Lammy where Lammy and Parappa playing together in the stages? Or is it the fact that the two characters happens to have their own game? It wouldn't surprise me either way. **

**Anyway, once again, last minute ideas, mainly the one with Katy unknowingly saving Lammy's life by getting Rammy involved. I just figured that when it comes down to it, Rammy would rather settle the score with Lammy then have her killed. Heck, the whole scene with Rammy after Parappa and friends went home is last minute! That seems to be my trademark, plan something out and change 60% of the content at the last minute. I guess it's how I work best, so I shouldn't complain, though it would cause trouble for the last chapter. Even I'm not even sure how the last chapter will end now.**


	9. Final Chapter

It took awhile, but everything seems to have calmed down after day three. Everybody carried on with their lives, affected by the whole Bad Creation ordeal. Paula carried on as she did before she disappeared for a week, taking advantage of her popularity.

"Paula, you're late…again." Said one of Paula's teachers. "I'm sorry sir, I just had to help one of the other teachers carry her stuff to another classroom. I can stay an extra five minutes after class if you want." Paula began to widen her eyes as she smiles like a little girl.

Her cute charm was too much for the teacher to handle as he tries to look away. "Ok. Fine! Just take your seat so we can resume class." Paula walked to a seat next to Katy and smile at her. "Hey Katy, you saw what I did?"

"What? Lie to a teacher so you don't get in trouble for being late? Wow. Good job Paula. You're the best." Paula looked at Katy, resisting the urge to slap her. "You know, if you're going to be negative like this for the rest of your life, I don't think we should talk anymore. In fact, where's Ma-San? She would've laughed!"

Elsewhere, Ma-San is in the music room with the rest of her classmates, bored out of her mind and depressed. "Alright class. Let's do it again from the top, and this time Ma-San, try to pay attention for your queue."

"Yeah Ma-San, stop sucking so hard!" Said one of the students. Slightly irritated, Ma-San decided to throw her drum sticks at the student, but due to her strength, she knocked him across the room and through a wall to another classroom instead.

"Ma-San!" Shouted the teacher. "This is the third student this week that you've knocked through a wall! I'm afraid you have to go to the principal's office right now!" Without talking back to the teacher, Ma-San walked out of the classroom. "S-sir? I can't feel my legs…" Whisper the student.

A few hours later, Lunch took place, and Parappa, PJ, and Matt are deciding what to do during lunch while sitting on a bench. "So, you guys have any ideas?" Asked Parappa.

"Nope." Said PJ.

"No, not really." Said Matt.

The three boys hung around each other for a little while longer until Parappa came up with another idea. "Hey, you guys wanna play some basketball?"

"With only three people?" Said PJ.

"I'm not really in the mood right now…" Said Matt.

"Guys? I know one of our friends is gone, but that doesn't mean we have to…" Parappa stopped himself when he hears his cell phone ring. PJ's cell phone also rings. Matt looked at the two looking at their phone and laugh at the same time before Parappa put his phone away to talk.

"Like I was saying, just because…"

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. What was that?" Questioned Matt. Parappa and PJ looked at each other, wondering what Matt is talking about. "What was what?" Asked Parappa.

"Don't play dumb with me! You two looked at your own phone and laughed at the same time! Are you two trading text behind my back?"

"Matt, I think you might be a bit worked up." Said Parappa, growing more concern about his friend. "I was laughing at the text Sunny sent me. I don't know what PJ was laughing at on his phone."

PJ texted the mysterious person back before putting away his phone. "Ok, what are you guys talking about?" PJ said as he just starting to pay attention to the conversation. "PJ, who was that on the phone?" Questioned Matt.

"Oh this? She's just a fan who saw one of my shows. No biggie." Parappa and Matt looked at PJ, wondering who 'she' is. Though Parappa don't know who PJ referring to, Matt has a good idea. "Who's she? Is she Lammy? Tell me!"

"N-no! What made you think that?" Shouted PJ. Matt realized what he was saying and caught himself. "I-I don't know. Maybe I just need some rest. I'm sorry to go off on you like…that…"

Matt slowly stopped himself when he saw a glimpse of red hair. "Wait…Lammy?" Matt immediately dashed off towards the figure, assuming it was Lammy, but when he got closer, the figure turns out to be Ma-San by herself, reading a magazine about celebrities. Ma-San noticed Matt standing close by, looking disappointed.

"!#!#!#!(It's good to see you too, Droopy.)"

"Oh, sorry Ma-San. I thought you were somebody else for a second." Ma-San looked at Matt, hoping he was joking. "!#!#!#!(You're kidding, right? How many people do you know that have a dynamite stick on their head and giant arms?)"

"Ok, I get it! Sorry if I bothered you…"

"!#!#!(I know you are…)" Matt was going to walk away until something else came to mind. "Hey Ma-San?"

Ma-San dropped her book and signed heavily. "!#!#!#(What is it this time?)"

"It's nothing. I just want to tell you that everybody is worried about you. You've been avoiding us ever since Lammy moved away, and I heard what you did to that one student in music class…"

"!#!#!#!(So you've interrupted my reading just to tell me crap that I've already done? Well, I am mentally disabled and forget things that happened five seconds ago, so thanks for telling me!)"

"Look, all I'm saying is to check up on us once in a while. Just because Lammy is gone doesn't mean you can cut communication from the rest of your friends." Ma-San was getting tired of hearing Matt, but she knew he was making a point. "!#!#!(Ok, fine! If I say hi to you, will you leave so I can finish this magazine?)"

"That's all I'm asking from you."

"!#!#!(Great…Hi. You can leave now.)" Matt signed after knowing this is the best he's going to get from Ma-San. "Ok, sure. Just know that the others would be happy to hear anything from you, even a sarcastic comment once in a while."

"!#!#!#!(I don't see you walking away…)" Matt took the hint and walked away without saying another word. Not far off, Katy is sitting on the ground by herself while listening to her iPod. Her view was suddenly blocked by Paula and Sunny standing over her. Katy took off her headphones before responding.

"Hey you two. What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think? We were looking for you!" Said Paula. "We should be asking you why you're by yourself. You're not depressed over Lammy again, are you?"

Katy stood up from the ground and dusts herself off. "No, not as much as I was last time. I was just trying to clear my head." Paula examined Katy to make sure she's not lying. "Hmm…I suppose you're telling the truth."

"Of course I am! Why would I lie about that? I'm glad that Lammy is trying to change her life for the better. I'm…just a little sad that she had to leave town in order to do so."

Sunny noticed Katy eyes looking down as she spoke about Lammy and tries to comfort her. "Katy, don't feel too bad. If Lammy were here, she wouldn't want you to feel like this, so cheer up for her sake, alright?" Katy noticed how supportive Sunny had become for the past few days, even to the point of imaging Parappa saying the same thing. Sunny then came up with an idea that could cheer Katy up.

"Say, how about the three of us go for a walk around town after school? Maybe that might help clear your head."

"I don't have a problem with that." Said Paula. "What about you Katy? You're feeling up with a little walking, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go, but only if Ma-San come with us." Answered Katy. Sunny and Paula looked at each other, not knowing what to tell Katy. Sunny decided to be the one to tell Katy. "Katy? Ma-San haven't spoken to us for a few days now. Are you sure she would even want to be around us?"

"I know Ma-San been acting strange since Lammy left, but that's the reason why I want her to come with us. I also want to show Ma-San something that might help her. If you want, we can all go and ask her."

"That sounds like a great idea. I need to tell her something anyway." Said Sunny as she thought back to when Ma-San made her revaluate her life. Ma-San on the other hand continues to read her magazine until she was interrupted again by Katy, Paula, and Sunny. "Hey Ma-San, we need to talk." Said Katy as she walks closer to Ma-San.

Frustrated, Ma-San threw the book down. "!#!#!#!(This better be important.)" Being on the spot, Katy took it upon herself to speak up. "Well, even since Lammy left,-"

"!#!#!#!#(I know, I've been avoiding everybody and they're worried about me. Matt told me and I was bored beyond belief. Is that all?)" Used to Ma-San's attitude, Katy wasn't really upset when Ma-San cut her off. "No, that's not all! We also wanted to ask you if you want to walk with us around town after school."

Ma-San looked at the three girls, knowing they won't leave without a satisfying answer. "!#!#!#!(Fine, I'll go. Can everybody leave me alone so I can finish reading?)"

"Of course, and thanks for coming along with us. Come on guys." Katy and friends left Ma-San to herself until Sunny remembered one thing. "Oh, Ma-San. I need to tell you something!" Ma-San ripped her magazine in half and threw it on the ground. "!#!#!(What is it Sunny?)"

Sunny was taken aback by Ma-San's behavior, but she felt that Ma-San needed to hear this. "Oh, I just wanted to say thank you for that 'talk' we had a few days ago. You really did help me find out a lot about myself and maybe even help improve the relationship between Parappa and I."

"!#!#!#!(What is this, an after school program? I didn't do all of that to help you, I just wanted to show you that we had more important matters to attend to. I could care less about you and that love sick puppy's relationship.)"

Sunny smiled as she looked at Ma-San, knowing that she doesn't really mean the words she says. "I know you don't, but thanks anyway." Sunny walks away to leave Ma-San at peace. The rest of the day went by quickly for everyone except for Katy, who still checks her cell phone for any messages from Lammy. Before she left her last class, she checked her phone one more time and saw one missed message at the front of her phone.

Excited, Katy quickly checked her message and saw only Paula's message telling her to meet up with her and Sunny in front of the school after class. Katy slowly walked out of class, finally excepting the fact that Lammy is gone for good. Just outside, Katy saw Parappa and Sunny kissing just outside of the school building.

"Hey, you two!" Said Katy, startling the two lovebirds. "K-Katy!" Stuttered Sunny still embarrassed about her actions. "Look you two, I really don't care what you guys do, but if one of the teachers catches you two, the both of you could get in big trouble."

"I know, I know." Said Parappa. "We were just in the moment, that's all." Katy looked at Parappa, amazed on how laid back he became. "Ok then, and if Sunny's dad saw you two kissing…?"

Parappa thought about what happened a few days ago in front of his house and quickly changed his tone. "Ok, I get it! We'll be more careful." Paula soon appeared to her three friends, dragging Ma-San with her. "Hey guys, sorry I was late, but I just caught Ma-San sneaking out the back of the school."

Ma-San only pouted like a child as she sat on the ground. Katy walked towards Ma-San, giving Ma-San an angry look like a mother would to a child. "So you thought you could get away from us that easily, did you?"

"!#!#!(Yeah, I did. I just didn't take into account Paula's big bloodhound nose.)"

"Hey…What did you say about my nose?" Shouted Paula. "!#!#!(You heard what I said with those big ears…)"

"What? Your ears are bigger than mines! What are you even talking about?" Paula began to grow furious oven Ma-San's insults, but Ma-San was secretly enjoying herself making Paula falling for such false claims. Parappa turned to Sunny, ignoring the girls. "So everybody's going for a walk, right? I wish I can go with you guys, but I have to help my dad with his new invention."

"That's alright. I have Katy here just in case things get out of control."

"And if all three of them start to fight?" Sunny paused for a moment and thought about what she'll do if she's in that sort of situation. "Well, if that happens, I'll just do what you do and believe." Sunny said as she reaches out and straightens Parappa's hat.

"Fine! Be that way!" Paula screamed as she became the center of attention. Katy once again stared down Ma-San. "Ma-San! Are you going to act like this the whole day?"

"!#!#!(Actually, I'm done. All I needed was to make somebody mad so I can feel better about myself! Heck, I even feel like walking with you jerks now!)"

Katy slaps herself on the forehead from Ma-San careless attitude. Worried, Parappa turned back to Sunny. "You know, I can still stay and find some way to get out of helping my dad if you want."

"Parappa, I'll be okay." Sunny said. "You just go on home and I'll call you when I'm done, alright?" Parappa couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sunny taking matters into her own hands. "Alright, if you say so. I'll talk to you tonight."

Parappa then left Sunny to her three friends. Katy walked towards Sunny, having enough of Ma-San and Paula's bickering. "Hey Sunny, you ready?" Sunny looked behind Katy to see Ma-San snickering at Paula behind her back. "Are you sure they're going to be okay?"

"At this point, listening to those two argue is like watching a car wreck, you wish you can do something to prevent it, but you're efforts might wound up in vain because of idiots." Katy turned to Ma-San and Paula. "Hey you two! Sunny and I are going on ahead! Feel free to catch up after you two grow up!"

Katy and Sunny soon walked on ahead. Ma-San noticed Paula still have her back turned, not noticing everybody else leaving and soon snuck away from her. A few moments later, Paula realized that nobody tries to talk to her, so she opened one of her eyes to peak and saw no one close to her. She looked around and saw her friends in the distance. "Hey guys! What the heck are you guys doing leaving me by myself?" Paula began chasing after them to catch up.

Some time passed since the girls started their walk and none of them done anything significant. "!#!#!(So nobody decided what they wanted to do? I'm so glad that I came. Thanks a bunch.)" Said Ma-San, bored out of her mind. "Hey, I don't see you coming up with ideas about where to go!" Shouted Paula, still angry that Ma-San and the rest of her friends left her.

"!#!#!(Hey, don't get angry with me! You're the one who dragged me into this excite fest!)"

"Will you two stop fighting for five seconds?" Said Katy, having enough of hearing the two argue. "I know where to go, and we're close by, so just wait a few more minutes, alright?" Ma-San, Paula, and Sunny were in the dark about what Katy was talking about until Ma-San began to see some similar places.

"!#!#!#!(Katy, where do you think you're taking us?)" Figuring that Ma-San already know the answer, Katy responded. "I just need to see the place one more time."

"!#!#!#!(Are you serious? When are you gonna let this go?)" Confused, Paula turned to Sunny for the answers. "Hey Sunny, what are they talking about?"

"Oh, you must not have been here when Katy's band first started. They took us to their studio and showed us around. I guess that's where we're going." Paula never been to Katy's studio before, she doesn't even know what it looks like. The real reason why Paula haven't seen it because she was a bit jealous that Katy haven't considered her for a band member, but with so much stuff that happened recently, Paula slowly forgotten about her needs and became more focused on helping her friends.

Before Paula knew it, everybody stopped at a blue building in front of them. "Wait, this is it?" Said Paula, expecting more. "But it looks more like a tiny house then a studio!"

"It was all we could afford when we first started!" Shouted Katy. Paula was still disappointed by the result. "But I was kind of expecting…" Before Paula could finish, Sunny stepped in by tapping on her shoulders. "Paula? How about we keep our opinions to ourselves, just for today at least."

Seeing how even Sunny told her to keep quiet, Paula decided to take the hint. "…Fine, I'll stop." Everybody turned their attention to the building. It really wasn't much to look at, but it did bring back a lot of memories for Katy and Ma-San.

Hoping this loosened Ma-San up a bit, Katy asked her a question. "Hey Ma-San, have you ever thought about this place sometimes?"

"!#!#!(Nope.)" Ma-San responded bluntly.

"Really? Have you even thought about how Lammy is doing since she been gone?"

"!#!#!#!(Lammy…? Oh yeah, that girl. I almost forgot about what's her face.)" Katy never would've imagined Ma-San being this stubborn about her friend. "Are you really going to go this route? This just shows how childish you are."

"!#!#!(Don't care. I wanna leave.)" Katy didn't know what else she can do to make Ma-San more open about herself. Paula suddenly noticed something odd about the surrounding place, but didn't want to alert her friends. "Say, can we get inside?" Katy wanted to go inside but she forgotten one thing. "I wish we could, but I locked the door when the band left for the last time, and I left the keys at home."

"!#!#!(Way to fail. Can we go now?)" Seeing to other point into trying to make Ma-San feel better, Katy decided to give up. "Ok, fine. Do whatever you want."

"Wait! Are you sure you want to leave?" Asked Paula, trying to convince her friends to stay. Katy couldn't think of a reason why Paula wants to stay. "Yeah, I'm sure. There's nothing interesting to show inside the place anyway, so you're not missing much. Maybe next time?"

Paula's insist on staying, but she doesn't want to tell them why just yet. "Well…Hey, I know! How about you guys turn around, just for a second?"

"Why would you ask us to do that? Are you up to something?" Asked Sunny, not used to seeing Paula act so suspicious before. "Why would I be up to something? I'm just asking you guys to turn around for five seconds, that's it!"

The girls were reluctant at first but they soon gave in as Sunny, Katy, and Ma-San turned around. A few seconds later, the sound of sniffing can be heard. Curious, Sunny peaked behind her and saw Paula sniffing the ground. She tried to stop herself, but Sunny couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

"Hmm hmm hmm…Hahahahaha!" Katy and Ma-San turned to Sunny, surprised to hear her laugh so hard. "Sunny, what's so funny that you have to laugh like that?" Sunny only pointed at Paula sniffing around the ground. "Paula?" Katy shouted as she saw Paula sniffing around. Ma-San on the other hand didn't know how to react.

"!#!#!(W-wow…this is way too fitting for me to handle…!)" Paula looked up and saw her three friends looking back at her and the feeling of shame rushed into her mind. "Paula…? What was that?" Katy manages to say without laughing. Seeing no way out, Paula told them the truth. "Look, I know this looks weird, but I can explain!"

"!#!#!(Oh, I gotta hear this!)"

"Shut up Ma-San!" Shouted Paula. "This isn't as weird as it looks. I just noticed a scent while we were standing here."

Sunny manages to get herself together before asking Paula a question. "P-Paula? Are you sure you're not just mixing up our scent with something else?"

"Of course not! This scent belongs to somebody else, I'm sure! And guess what else? That scent leads to the studio! We have to get inside!"

Katy never saw Paula so fired up before, so she decided to take Paula's word. "Alright, we believe you. Do you have any idea who this scent belongs to?" Paula smirked at Katy, looking confident about who the person may be. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That person might be inside as we speak."

Katy couldn't think of anyone else who could be inside. "Paula, that's impossible! The only people that have a spare key are me, Ma-San, and…" She paused at the thought and immediately ran to the front entrance to find out that the door is unlocked. Without asking any questions, Katy ran inside.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Asked Sunny, who still doesn't know what's happening. "If you want to find out, go inside." Paula walks towards the building, followed by Sunny. Ma-San on the other hand have an idea who it might be, but she wasn't as excited as Katy. Inside the studio, Paula and Sunny saw Katy squeezing the life out of Lammy, who in turn is trying to push Katy away from her.

"K-Katy…Seriously, You're hurting me…" Lammy manage to say. Ma-San also walked in to see everybody gathered around Lammy, but Ma-San didn't react at all, she just looked on.

"I can't believe you're back! I thought you were gone for good!" Said Sunny. Lammy couldn't believe that she's seeing her friend's faces so soon. "Umm…How did you guys know I would be here?"

Sunny were still giggling at the sight of Paula sniffing on the ground. "You wouldn't believe it! We were just coming here to look at the building, but Paula smelt your scent and started sniffing the ground! We just followed her nose!"

"Sunny! You didn't have to tell her that!" Shouted Paula. Katy was very happy to see her friend, but she still has one question. "Lammy, what happened? I thought you've decided to move back to your parents?"

Lammy thought back on what happened. "I was going back to my parents place until I reached the halfway point. I was feeling hungry so I stopped at a gas station to get something to snack on. When I came back out…the first thing I saw was some purple rabbit in a suit stealing my scooter."

"Wait…A purple rabbit in a suit?" Said Paula to herself, feeling that she seen a person like that before. "Luckily, I still had my guitar on my back and most of the money in my pocket, but I didn't have a ride. At first I thought I had to catch a bus to reach my parents place, until I saw a poster at the front of the gas station."

"Let me guess…It was our band poster, right?" Katy said as she places her hand onto Lammy's shoulders. "Actually, no. It was a poster of a closed down hotel, but it was the slogan that made me think. 'Your home away from home.'"

"I don't know why, but when I read that, I was thinking about my old apartment and hanging out with you guys. I've also remembered how happy I was when I stayed here. At that point, I took it as a sign and came back to the only place I considered my home. I've used up most of the money I've had to get my old apartment back and I've been trying to look for a normal job ever since. I didn't want to be out that much and run into you guys again until I get my life together."

Everybody thought about Lammy's story, but Paula thought about the 'sign' Lammy saw. "Wait, 'Your home away from home'? I remember that slogan! They used it on some hotel 50 years ago. It was closed down because the media found out they were secretly tracking human org…" Before Paula could finish, Katy slammed on her feet as hard as she could onto Paula's foot. "OWW! Katy!"

Lammy became curious about what Paula had to say. "Wait, what was that?" Katy laughed nervously, trying to think something up. "It's nothing! You were right taking that slogan as a sign to come back! I mean, there could be no other explanation!"

"But didn't Paula say something about…"

"Enough about that! What we need to do now is find you a job. It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"But why can't you three start up the band again?" Asked Sunny. Katy and Lammy looked at Sunny and at each other. Lammy did want the group to reunite, but she didn't know how everybody else would react. "I-I don't know…I mean, I want to, but…"

"It's ok." Said Katy, reassuring Lammy. "I don't mind restarting our band, I just wasn't sure if you would be up for it after what happened to all of us. I'm sure Ma-San would be happy too, right?" Everybody turned to Ma-San, who had her back turned to everybody else.

"Hey Ma-San, you're up for restarting the band, right?" Asked Katy, but Ma-San did not respond. Instead, a small whimper can be heard from Ma-San, which shocked everyone in the room, especially Paula. "Whoa…is Ma-San crying? As in, showing emotions other than anger?"

"!#!#!(No I'm not crying!)" Ma-San shouted angrily. "!#!#!#!(I just had some…lint in my eye, that's all!)" Ma-San proceed to wipe her eyes as Katy only smiled at her. "We understand Ma-San. We won't tell anyone."

"!#!#!(You better not…even though there's nothing to talk about!)" A question suddenly popped up into Paula's head. "Hey, does this mean Milkcan is back? If it does, I can help with your comeback show!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sunny, not knowing about the deal Katy and Paula had. "Oh, we didn't tell you?" Paula smirked with confidence. "Katy promised to let me help the group if they get Lammy back. You're now looking at the new assistant of Milkcan!"

Lammy wasn't sure if Paula was joking or not, so she turned to Katy. "She's joking, right? I don't want to be mean, but what can she do?"

"Hey, I heard that Lammy!" Shouted Paula. "!#!#!(Is that part of your traits of being a dog too?)" Bluntly said Ma-San, trying to make herself feel better.

"I'm not a dog, you rat!"

"Paula, Ma-San, please, that's enough!" Said Sunny, trying to keep the peace into the room. "Paula, will you please tell us what you'll be doing for the band?" Paula glanced at Ma-San and slowly turned to Sunny to answer her question.

"If you must know, I'm gonna set up gigs for Milkcan to play in and make sure the next manager they sign up to is trustworthy. I'm thinking about setting up arrangements at Club Fun." Everybody, even Ma-San was surprised how serious Paula was taking this. Katy could honesty see this working if Paula stick with this attitude. "That sounds like a great idea, but how about you start off with calling our friends and tell them to meet up at the movie theater first?"

"Yeah, I'll do that, and then I'll go to Club Fun. Sounds easy enough. I'll find you guys a gig by the end of this week!" Paula took out her cell phone and walked outside while dialing her friend's numbers. Katy soon noticed a familiar object sitting behind Lammy.

"Hey Lammy? What's with that guitar? It looks like the one Ma-San and I gave you." Lammy, Sunny, and Ma-San also looked at the guitar. "That's because it is. A good friend of mine helped fix my guitar. She even made it so I can play it!"

"Do we know this friend of yours?" Asked Sunny. "Not really, you guys only met her once. It was when me, Katy, and Ma-San had our last show together. She was there with you guys backstage."

Sunny soon remembers the crazy girl from the show and girl they met just outside of Lammy's former mansion. "Wait, that was her? She seems so different then when I saw her on your show." Paula soon came back in. "Hey, I've called everybody and they said they'll meet up with each other in 15 minutes!"

"That's great!" Said Katy. "Oh, can you also call Lammy's friend as well?" Paula thought she misheard Katy. "Wait, but I thought I did. I've called Parappa, PJ, Matt…" Lammy jumped in before Paula could finish.

"There's one more person. Her name is Apple." Paula became even more confused."Who? Apple? Never heard of her before."

"That's because I've never I really introduced her to you guys before." Explained Lammy, expecting this kind of reaction. "I can give you her cell phone number if you want." Paula never thought that Lammy would have friends outside the people she knows, but Paula went ahead with Lammy's request. "Fine, I'll call her. What's her number?"

Lammy then gave Paula the cell phone number, and the rest of the day went by as expected from everybody. During the following week, everything slowly turned back to normal for everybody for the most part. The only thing that's wrong now is that it has been a week with no news from Paula about the gig at Club Fun.

Expecting the turn out to be this way, Lammy, Ma-San, Katy, and even Apple went out to eat while trying to figure out what to do next. Katy and Ma-San walked to the counter and picked up their orders while Lammy and Apple is sitting in their tables.

"So, what do you think of Apple?" Asked Katy to Ma-San while holding their tray of food. "!#!#!#!(To be honest, she's kind of creepy. Like one of those stalkers that watch you while you sleep.)"

"Ma-San!"

"!#!#!(What? It's true! She doesn't even say that much. She just looks at us like some prized possession or something.)" Katy used the same glare she uses at Ma-San when she says something ridiculous. "I really do wonder why I even put up with you sometimes. Let's just get back to our table." Katy and Ma-San walked back to their table and gave everyone their food. Upon eating, Lammy noticed that Apple hasn't touched the food she ordered.

"What's wrong, aren't you eating?" It took a while for Apple to respond since she were too busy looking at the other members of the band. "Oh, sorry. I was just…looking at how cool you guys are."

"!#!#!(Freak…)" Apple began to giggle at Ma-San's insult. "Cool…Ma-San called me a freak." Slowly, Katy began to agree with Ma-San about Apple being a bit creepy, but she made sure she kept it to herself and try to talk to Lammy to change the subject.

"So Lammy, do you think Paula is really going to come through with her getting a gig for us? It's been a week and we haven't heard anything from her." Lammy stopped eating her burger as she thought about what she has to do. "That's true. I need some money before the end of this month so I can keep my apartment. We can try to set up some gigs ourselves."

Katy's cell phone began to ring. "Hold that thought for a second." Katy took out her phone and answered it. "Hello?...Paula? Where the heck have you been?...Yeah…Wait, you what?" Everybody looked at each other, wondering what Paula did to make Katy this excited. "O-ok, we'll be there in a few minutes!"

Katy put away her phone, amazed about the outcome. "!#!#!(Hey, what happened? What did Paula do this time?)" Said Ma-San. Katy smile grew wider by the second at the news. "Guys, Paula somehow managed to find somebody willing to sign us up to their company. He's in Paula's house right now waiting for us!"

Everybody was stunned by the news that Katy told them. "Paula actually pulled through for us?" Shouted Lammy. "Yes, and we need to go right now!" Shouted Katy, not wanting to waste another second.

"But what about Apple?" Said Lammy, not wanting to leave her behind so suddenly. Apple gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, just go! You can call me when everything's over!"

"Thanks, we'll do this again real soon, I promise!" Katy said as she laid some money on the table. The three girls immediately ran out the restaurant, leaving Apple by herself. When no one was looking, Apple took Lammy's burger and placed it in a plastic bag.

Almost 20 minutes later, the girls finally made it to Paula's front door of her house, exhausted from the running they had to do to get here. Wiping the sweat from her eyes, Katy tries to make an announcement to the girls. "Ok…one of us…is going to get a car…sometime in the future!"

"Let's just get inside and see what Paula's talking about." Said Lammy, the only one who's used to running by now. Katy knocked on the door until Paula opened the door. "Hey guys! It's about time you three showed up. He was just about to leave! Come on in!" The girls walked in and what they saw was the last person they expected to see. "Joe Chin?" Shouted the three girls.

With a smug look on his face, Joe chin stood up and straighten his suit, confident as usual. "Hello girls. Paula told me what happened to you guys lately. I'm surprised nobody contacted me sooner about you three looking for a manager. In case you don't know, I own many wonderful establishments, including, but not limited to…"

"!#!#!(Okay, yeah, I'm gonna need you to shut up now.)" Joe immediately paused, but soon continues to talk. "Okay, I was going off track anyway. What I'm trying to say is that I can sign you girls up to my record company!"

Lammy, Katy, and Ma-San didn't respond, but they did glare at Paula, who was wondering why they look so angry. "What? Joe's a pretty cool guy. I trust him."

"You can't be serious." Said Katy. "Sometimes I really do question your judgment of people."

"You? Question my judgment of people? I least I can judge what's in style today! By the way, the president called, they want their American flag design back!"

"Wait, stop!" shouted Lammy. The entire room soon turned to Lammy. "Maybe we should think about this for a second. He does have a lot of money."

"!#!#!(Think about it? Are you insane! This is Joe Chin we're talking about! He'll flirt with anyone that can look good in a two-piece bikini! I don't even want to be near a 10-foot radius around the guy, let alone be obligated to him!)"

Lammy peeked over at Joe to see that he's becoming slightly frustrated with Ma-San. "Don't you think you should cool it with the insults? He's standing right in front of us."

"!#!#!(So what? He's an egotistical big chin freak who would go out with a clone of himself if given the opportunity! If anybody signs a contract with him, it's just going to turn into another Moneybags situation, and if ANY of you go through with this, you will lose what little respect I do have for you!)"

"That's enough!" Everybody turned to Joe, surprised to see him lose his cool. "Look…I have a problem. Maybe I do have an inflated ego, maybe I do flirt with too many girls to count, but I'm trying to fix that. I was actually hoping that by helping my friends get started on their career, I can help myself become a better person. If that's what everybody truly thought about me, then maybe I shouldn't have come here to begin with…"

Nobody didn't know what to say to make Joe feel better. "!#!#!(Wow…I didn't know that you felt that way…So, you gonna leave yet, because there's still no way we'll sign anything with your name on it.)"

"MA-SAN!" Shouted everybody except for Joe, who slowly walks out the front door. "Joe, wait!" Katy shouted trying to get his attention, but Joe kept walking out the door. Everybody stared at Ma-San, surprised how even Ma-San can be so cruel.

!#!#!#!(What? Don't tell me you guys actually brought that crap? I know his type; he was trying to win sympathy points by making us feel bad! If anything, we should be mad at Paula. It's been a week and we still don't have a gig.)"

Katy turned to Paula. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ma-San's right. I thought you said you were going to have everything done before the end of this week."

Paula took a deep breath, trying to come up with a way to say this. "Look…remember when I said I've found somebody who was willing to sign you guys up? Well, I actually found two people."

!#!#!(Who is it? The Devil? I'm used to disappointments from you by now, so I won't be all that bummed.)"

"No, it's not the Devil!" Shouted Paula. "It's…look; I called him as a joke because I thought you guys would really go with Joe."

"Just tell us who it is!" Said Lammy. Paula looked at the girls, ready to reveal the name of the second person. Later that night at Club Fun, PJ was walking backstage after finishing his show until he came across Katy, Lammy, and Ma-San.

"Oh, hey. You three just missed the show, but I'm scheduled for another one tomarr…"

"!#!#!(Cut the crap, fatty! Do you have a record company, yes or no?)"

PJ then remembered the call from Paula earlier today. "Yeah, Paula told you, right? I just came up with the company four months ago! I would've told you guys sooner, but it slipped my mind."

!#!#!(Wait, what? Four months ago? We could've avoided the mess we went through from the beginning if you'd remember to tell us about your stupid studio to begin with?)" Shouted Ma-San.

"Now that I think about it, yeah. It's kind of funny once you think about it." PJ let out a small chuckle, but the girls were not amused. "Hey PJ, is it okay if we sign up with you?" asked Katy, trying to keep her cool about the situation, unlike Ma-San.

"Sure, if you want. I have the contract somewhere…" PJ looked inside his bag of records and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, this is the contract I was working on just in case some people wanted to work for me"

Katy took the contract and began to read it with the rest of the girls. Lammy soon noticed the name of the company. "Wait, Donut Records? Is that the name of your company?"

"Yeah, it's a cool name, right?" Gloated PJ. Katy immediately looked at Ma-San. "Keep your opinions to yourself. I don't want you to screw this up for us!"

!#!#!(What? I didn't even say anything!)"

"Yeah, not yet!" The girls continue to read before Katy responded. "I really don't see a problem with this. What do you two think?"

"We can trust PJ to not do anything that might break us up." Responded Lammy. "!#!#!(I wouldn't go that far. If its food related, he'll screw us over somehow)"

"Come on Ma-San!" Said Lammy. "PJ's a nice guy and he's offering to help us. Besides, I really need the money if I going to stay here!"

"!#!#!(Alright, Fine! I'll sign the stupid contract and be embarrassed for the rest of my life! Does anyone have a freaken pen?)" PJ pulled out a pen from his bag. "Here you go." Ma-San looked at the pen to see small pictures of hamburgers on it. Ma-San can only smack her head as she can't come up with anymore words to describe PJ.

Katy took the pen instead, excited to work with one of her friends. "Thanks PJ. You don't know how much you've helped us." Katy saw where she and the rest of her friends have to sign and signed her name first. Katy gave the contract and the pen to Lammy and she also signed. The pen and paper was soon passed to Ma-San, who at first hesitated, but cave in and signed it as well.

"So, what are we gonna do one we join your company?" Asked Lammy, who wants to start performing as soon as possible. "Well, I was thinking about having you three perform after I'm done with my show tomorrow. I'm cool with the owner of this club, so he'll let you guys go on stage if I asked."

The girls were shocked that PJ could get them a show so soon. "You can get us a show that easily? That's great!" Shouted Katy. PJ on the other hand didn't see a big deal about getting a show, since he's popular around town. "Yeah, I guess. And if you want, we can talk about what we're going to do about an album. I was thinking about letting you guys write your own songs and I can remix some of them as bonus tracks. What do you guys think?"

Nobody didn't know what to say about PJ's generosity. "Wow, that's really cool of you!" Said Lammy, looking at PJ differently along with the rest of the girls. Not being used to so much generosity, Lammy asked a question. "Why are you doing so much for us?"

PJ was confused on why Lammy would ask him a question like that. "What do you mean by that? We're friends right? I have everything I need to help restart your band. Besides, you guys are cool, so I'm willing to go the extra mile for you three."

PJ Soon noticed a pink female bear similar looking to PJ standing in a far off distance behind the girls, wearing a shirt with a heart on it and wearing a green skirt. "Hey, I gotta go. We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Sure, see you then." Said Katy as she waved him off. PJ walked passed them towards the female bear and held her hand as the two walk off. Of course, none of the girls noticed the two bears as they were too busy thinking how lucky they are to have such a major breakthrough with their comeback.

"!#!#!(I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm seeing PJ in a new light)"

"Yeah, who would've thought that PJ would help us out in the end after all the stuff we went through?" Said Katy. Ma-San soon thought about someone. "!#!#!(Hey, what ever happened to Lammy's evil twin anyway? We haven't heard anything from her since that concert.)"

"No, no! Don't mention her!" Panic Lammy. "I don't want you to jinx it by making her come back!"

"Come on Lammy! Do you really she'll come back just by the mention of her name?" questioned Katy. "No, not really, but I don't want to risk it!"

Katy couldn't believe how paranoid Lammy is about her twin, and she's finding it hard to not tease her about it. "Okay Lammy, we won't mention that big bully's name anymore! We'll buy you a night light just in case she does come back."

Lammy dropped her head. "Katy, I expected Ma-San to say something like that, not you!"

"!#!#!(Yeah, I was about to say the same thing as well! Kinda eerie once you think about it.)"

"It's okay if I tease her for a bit!" Said Katy, smiling so wide that she's showing her sharp teeth. "But seriously, we need to start writing lyrics to our new songs. Is it okay if we go to your apartment Lammy?"

"Sure, if you guys want. Though it is a bit messy since I just moved back in not too long ago."

"Don't worry about it. We're pretty much used to it by now. We can help clean up before we leave." Ma-San looked up at Katy after hearing the plan. "!#!#!(Excuse me? Who's 'we'? Hopefully I'm not involved in this, because I barely keep my own room clean, let alone somebody else's.)"

"Ma-San, Lammy need our help so she can get settled in her apartment!"

"!#!#!(Then let her do it herself! Unless you two are paying me cash, I'm not gonna help none of you people!)"

"She's our friend Ma-San! Do I also have to mention that Lammy and I are the very few people that will put up with your attitude? You should appreciate us!"

"!#!#!(Look, you two can be my sisters for all I care, I'm not helping anyone clean their rooms!)"

Katy has had enough of Ma-San selfish attitude and proceeds to argue back and forth between her while Lammy is standing aside, witnessing the fight. She doesn't let her two friends know about this, but the arguments between the two are one of the top things she would miss the most if she did leave.

One week later, everything had truly turned back to normal. Lammy was just putting her stuff away in her locker in school until Ma-San tapped her on her shoulder. Lammy turned around and looked down. "Hey Ma-San, you need something?"

"!#!#!(Katy wanted me to tell you to go to PJ's house after school for a band meeting. We gonna talk about trying to get on that show on TV where bands guest star and perform.)"

"Really? That's great! I'm sure everybody else will be…" A loud guitar riff interrupted Lammy as a few students were literally blown away. Lammy and Ma-San looked at the direction of the sound and saw Rammy holding her guitar while grinning like a mad woman. "Yo Lammy! I hope you didn't think that I forgot about our duel!"

Lammy didn't know how to react to Rammy's sudden appearance. "W-Wait! You can't be here! You're not even a student!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Rammy pulled out a piece of paper that appears to be similar to the school's schedule. "From this day forward, I'm a student of Rodney High! And I'm not gonna leave until we settle the score once and for all! You better have your normal guitar too, because I want a challenge!"

Lammy didn't know how to react to the turn of events, but Ma-San had some words to say. "!#!#!#!(Wow, from having to move out on your own, to dying and going to hell, to losing all your fame and fortune in one night, and to having a twin rival that will constantly bug you to duel with the guitar. Lammy, do you consider your life just one big bottomless pit that you can't escape from?)"

Lammy didn't respond, she just walked to her locker and repeatedly slam her head against it. "!#!#!(I'll take that as a yes.)"

"Hey, stop doing that and play so I can destroy you with my awesome skills!" Shouted Rammy, but Lammy was too busy banging her head on the locker to respond. A few moments later, Lammy stopped and pulled her guitar out from her locker. "Let's get this over with. Meet me outside the school."

"Cool! I'll be waiting outside! You better be ready!" Rammy walked ahead of Lammy, and just when Lammy was going to follow suit, Ma-San stopped her. "!#!#!(Wait a minute, you're actually going to go through with this?)"

Lammy thought about her decision for a second, and quickly responded. "Sure, why not? It's not like my life is on the line. Besides, I'm sure I can beat her this time. You believe me, right?"

Ma-San looked at Lammy and sighed. "!#!#!(Fine, sure, whatever. Just be sure to be at PJ's house on time.)"

"Don't worry, I promise!" Lammy walked away, liking the feeling of confidence, not from her guitar, but from the bright future ahead of her, along with her dear friends.

**Mission complete!**

**To think that I'll got this story done in four months! I have to say, this has been an interesting experiment for me for using characters that don't belong to me. I've also enjoyed making a story that have a good ending for once. Even from the beginning, I didn't have it in me to have something horrible happen to the characters in the Parappa universe, it's just too…cheery. **

**Writing the final chapter made me believe an old saying, "The hardest part in doing a project is adding the finishing touches". You wouldn't believe how many times I've re-read this final chapter to make sure it's right, but as soon as I post it, there's going to be at least five mistakes in the story that I've missed. **

**Incase you're wondering, I did NOT make up the girl that PJ saw. Just go to Rodney Greenblat's website and look it up. Her name is Sweety Bancha. I also didn't make up PJ Record company…at least I don't think I did. I saw a poster of the anime version of Parappa in the same website and saw PJ standing next to a van with the name Donut Records on it. Never watched past episode three of the anime, I can only assume that PJ eventually made his own company, but I'm not sure. **

**I think that's it. I hope everybody enjoyed the story and if anyone have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**( Party Like a Rockstar…what a stupid title…)**


End file.
